Is it wrongIf i love you? (SalXLarry)
by deadpeoplewalk
Summary: (Note: This story is on Wattpad, its not stolen, I'm just publishing it on just because) Sally Fisher is the new tenant in Addison apartments. he would never have guessed that Larry Johnson would be there to steal his heart. But would he let himself be charmed by this handsome BOY?
1. Chapter 1 - A new start

*****Hi, this is my first real fanfic so be nice, this story could get potentially triggering and may contain smut...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is set so Lisa and Henry don't get together, and the events in chapter 4 don't happen. This is purely relationship based*****

Sally Fisher had just moved into Room 402 of Addison Apartments, he and his traumatised father had just moved from New Jersey after the disasters that had occurred. They had arrived barely an hour and were unpacking their stuff from the rental van. Sal looked around the place "What a dump..." he said out loud, not realising he had.

"Hey dude! Don't diss the place before you've seen it, ya know?"

A dark haired boy named Larry Johnson stood near the door. He was just on his way out when he encountered Sal for the first time, he didn't even bother looking at him.

Sal jumped in surprise and dropped the box labelled "Sal's Stuff" he was carrying to his new apartment, he didn't see Larry because his prosthetic blocked a slight bit of his view.

"Ah, jesus!. You scared the crap out of me!"

The box had come open when it hit the floor. Sal bent down to gather his belongings, he looked up to see the mystery person who had made him jump. He layed eyes on the most handsome person he had ever seen,_ "OMG, he's so gorgeous" _ Sal thought, staring at Larry in awe.

Larry burst out laughing at Sal dropping his stuff, he walked to help his pick up the contents of the box, then he was Sal's prosthetic. He gulped loudly, not knowing what to do or say in that situation. He noticed Sal was looking at him, _"Holy crap...what do I do" _Larry thought to himself. He composed himself and bent down to help the blue-haired boy staring at him.

"Umm...Hi?" Larry said, trying to get Sally's attention. "I'm sorry little dude, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sal snapped to attention, realising that a ridiculously attractive person was just a few feet away. He started to blush under his mask, being thankful for once that he had it. "Hi, um... I'm Sally Fisher, I just moved into 402" He gathered the rest of his belongings and placed them back into the box.

"Ah, cool dude, I'm Larry, me and mom live in the basement, she works maintenance if you need anything." Larry smiled, "I know it's not right to ask but what's up with your face?"

Sal took the few bits that Larry had gathered and put it into the box and stood up, he looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh...it's a prosthetic..."

Larry stood up, his face looked shocked but quickly turned it into a smile,

"Oh wow, sorry little dude, I didn't mean it rudely, think it's cool!"

Sal blushed a little more under his prosthetic, _"he thinks I'm cool? Not a freak?" _he thought, a smile creeping on his face.

"Thanks Larry, so you live with your mum? Is it nice here?" Sal put the box back down so he could talk to Larry, he really wanted to get to know him.

"Uh, yeah, it's just us in the basement, It's a bit cold sometimes but we don't mind, it's kinda cool here, not too many people but its ok" Larry picked up Sal's box, "Come on Sal, I'll help you with your stuff"

Sal looked at Larry, "Thank you Larry, but you don't have to..." Sal was getting giddy being around Larry.

Larry laughed "Nah, it's chill little man, I got you"

With that they got into the lift, casually chatting all the way to floor 4, where Larry dropped Sally's stuff off. Larry looked at his watch.

"Ah, sorry little blue, I gotta go run some errands for my mom, ill come by tomorrow if you want, we can go hang out or something?"

Sal nodded aggressively, his mask moving slightly, Larry laughed slightly.

"Haha, careful man, you don't want your mask to break do you? Anyways, see ya"

Sal barely managed to say goodbye before Larry disappeared into the lift, seeing a slight wave as the doors closed. He opened the door to his new apartment, his dad was still downstairs sorting money out with the removal men. He made the way to his room, placing the box at the foot of his bed before launching himself onto it. Sal curled himself into a ball on his comfy mattress, thinking of Larry. Anxiously awaiting his fathers arrival, not looking forward to the consequences if his father was angry...

****Thank you so much for reading! I'll be uploading when I can, but what do you guys think? Don't panic, it will get much better in a couple of chapters! Ok byeeee!.****


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting to know you

****Hey, thanks for coming back for another chapter, let me know what you think of the story so far, and...yeah, hope you enjoy :). Trigger warnings are in place for this chapter, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! The painting of Larry is my art. ****

"Sally!"

Sally's eyes drifted open, then became startled as he realised what was happening.

"Sally you open this door right now, you little shit!"

Sally ran to barricade his door with a few unpacked boxes, he had done it too many times and knew what to do. He shouted back at his dad through the door "Dad please! You're drunk again! Please, this is supposed to be a fresh start for us. I don't wanna fight..."

The banging on his door got louder, making Sal jump, he backed away into a corner. His head in his hands, as he sank to the floor in a puddle of tears.

After half an hour of screaming and crying, Henry left Sal alone. Sal continued to cry, he felt so worthless and guilty. He went to his black and blue wardrobe and got out a jewellery box, which used to belong to his mum. He reached inside and pulled out a few blades from sharpeners he kept. He sat on his bed, rolling up his sleeve. Dragging the blade across his skin, he prayed for the courage to press down, needing relief from all the pain. He tried at keep to the lines from his old scars. The few small bleeding cuts on his wrist just wasn't enough, he didn't want too many where people could see, so he rolled up his trouser leg, so he could get to his thigh. He relentlessly dragged the blade across his small thigh, relieving his internal pain.

He knew it wasn't good for him but he couldn't find another solution, he cleaned the blade and carefully unblocked his bedroom door so he could go to the bathroom. He looked in the medicine cabinet for some plasters or bandages, he could only find 2 small plasters so he used them on his arms so no one could see. He finished using the bathroom, and then got dressed.

He planned to go see Larry so he dressed in the least scruffiest t-shirt and jeans he could find, yet he still looked scruffy. He put his bright blue hair in his usual 2 ponytails and sprayed a little cologne in hopes to impress Larry. He looked at himself long and hard in the mirror, thinking very hard. _"But why do I like Larry so much, i'm not gay...am I?" _Sally had never once questioned his sexuality, well truthfully had never thought about it because he never thought anyone would ever like him, regardless of either of their gender. _"No, maybe its just one of those things..." _Sally decided to deny his feelings, refusing to believe he was crushing on Larry. He fixed his prosthetic firmly in place one last time before setting out to Larry's apartment.

Sally tiptoed past his dad who was, thankfully, passed out on the sofa with a bottle of Captain Morgan's rum by his side. He quietly opened and closed the door behind him, then running down the corridor, wager to see Larry again.

Just by the lift was another person. A ginger-haired boy with glasses, he was playing on what seemed to be a Gameboy, but not quite. Sally walked over to him, "umm... hi there, im Sally, I just moved in"

The ginger boy looked up, "oh hello sally, I am Todd Morrison. I reside in room 202 with my parents." Todd said, he had a severe lisp so he was a little hard to understand, but Sal wasn't in any position to make assumptions.

"Nice to meet you Todd. Um.. you wouldn't happen to have a key card to the basement would you? My dad kept ours." Sal shuddered at the mere mention of his father.

Todd produced a key card from his pocket, "Here take this one, I have a few"

Sal smiled but Todd obviously couldn't tell. "Thank you Todd" Sally waved as he slid the key card into the slot and pressed the B button on the control panel. As the doors closed, he started to panic, what was he doing? Did Larry even wanna see him? "No, you're just being stupid!" he shouted at himself, he tried to control his breathing, calming himself so he could talk to Larry without being weird.

The lift reached the basement, Sally fixed his mask once again, composing himself, gathering the courage to knock on the door. After a few deep breaths, he knocked on the door in his usual pattern. He heard scuffling coming from under the door and someone shouting to get the door. A woman answered the door, "Oh, hello dear" she said in a shrill voice, in obvious surprise at Sal's appearance. " You're the new kid from 402 right?"

Sal smiled, " Yep, that's me. Just moved in with my dad. Uh... is Larry home?"

She smiled and clasped her hands, " Oh of course, its great that you and Larry have become friends! He doesn't usually get on with other kids. Please come in" She motioned for Sally to come through the door.

Sally obliged "Thank you miss" Sally looked around, the flat was quite small, even for 2 people. Empty pizza boxes filled the sides, along with half filled coke bottles.

"Oh no need for that dear, call me Lisa, Larry's in his room, first door on the right." Lisa indicated to Larry's room.

"Well, thank you Lisa, i'm Sally." With that, he walked to Larry's door, and gently knocked on Larry's door. He didn't hear a response, but decided to go in anyway. Larry was lying on his bed with his headphones in, music blasting so loud no wonder he didn't hear Sal come in.

The room's walls were littered with various band and game posters, one that particularly stood out is was one which read "sanity's fall" on it. An easel stood in the corner with a canvas turned around so the painted side couldn't be seen. The floor could barely be seen through the what seemed to be mountains of clothes, dishes and boxes carelessly scattered around, a small pathway had been carved between the door and the bed.

Sal cautiously crept towards Larry, so engulfed in his music he didn't even know Sally was there. Sal gently shook Larry, making him jump so much he hit him in the face. Sal's mask got knocked to one side, exposing just a little bit of his face. He hurriedly turned his mask back and tightened it firmly so there was no chance of it coming off.

Larry sat bolt upright, still not quite grasping what had happened, Sal just started laughing at Larry's reaction.

"Jeez dude! What the hell! Don't scare me like that! Larry shouted, starting to laugh himself. The boys just sat there laughing at each other.

It took a few minuets for the pair to calm down, Sal started to get butterflies in his stomach again, blushing as he had done before. Larry himself got to thinking _"What makes this dude so likeable? I feel like we've known each other years and yet I don't know anything about him" _

Sal sat on the end of Larry's bed, looking around his room once again, wondering about his drawings. They sat in silence for a minute, things getting awkward between them yet they could not place why.

Larry cleared his throat "so do you like metal?" He was trying to go for the only things he knew.

Sal thought and then turned around "I actually don't think I've ever listened to metal properly" He looked at Larry, expecting him to flip.

He was right.

Larry stood up, using his arms expressively while he talked, "WHAT! You haven't listened to metal? Dude, that's gotta change, here I'll play my favourite for you" Larry walked over to his CD played and put in a copied disc labelled Sanity's Fall. Moments later, the best beat Sal had ever heard came blasting out of the speakers. Larry started intensely headbanging, Sal couldn't resist and headbanged too, not too aggressively so his mask didn't become displaced.

The song went on for 3 minutes, Sal was worn out but it felt so good to be having fun, " Bloody hell, Larry! Why haven't I heard this before!"

Larry laughed "See dude, I told you its good". The pair listened to music and talked about various interests throughout the day, the pair if them becoming closer and closer by the second, Sally's butterflies never faded, and Larry started to feel the same...

****There you go guys, a REALLY long chapter, could have done 2 small chapters but of well. OOOOH Larry starting to feel it too huh? some good will happen of this lol. Thanks so much for reading. Till the next chapter :)****


	3. Chapter 3 - I trust you

"Sal? Sal? Sally face!"

A familiar voice called out to Sal from his bedside table, it was Larry. He had given Sal his walkie talkie so they could talk whenever they liked. Larry had just woken Sally up, and he was not pleased,

"What on earth do you want? Do you know what time it is!" Sally raised his voice to the walkie talkie, he was extra tired because he had been up half the night thinking...mainly about Larry.

Larry laughed._ "Jeez Lar, why has your laugh gotta be so sexy at this time in the morning?"_ Sal thought to himself.

Sally had been living at Addison apartments for 2 weeks now, everyday he went to hang out with Larry, even if it was for them to sit on their phones the whole time, they enjoyed each others company. Sal had found that the more time he spent with Larry, the more attractive he was and more butterflies were tying a knot in his stomach.

"Dude, you have school today, break's over!" Larry laughed down the speaker.

_"Shit! Now I have to function like a person," _Sal always found it hard moving at new schools because he was always the centre of attention, whether he wanted to be or not

. "Crap, will you wait for me Larry?" Sally's voice cracked as he started to panic.

"Sure thing dude, but hurry up!"

With that, Sal practically jumped out of bed and got ready, he washed his face, then put his prosthetic on. Scrambled into some clothes and fixed his hair. He was almost out the door when someone blocked his path. The smell of liquor gave it away.

"A-and where do you think you're going?" roared Henry, obviously so drunk that his could barely finish the sentence.

Sally shuffled in the shoes, "I'm going to school dad... it's the first day back" He looked but at his dad, bracing himself as his dad's face got more angry and red with every word he said.

Henry lashed out to his only son, kicking his legs so hard he collapsed. Sal had tears in his eyes, pleading his dad to stop, Henry ignored Sal's pleas and kicked his kneeling son in the stomach, winding him. Sal lay struggling for breath, doubled over on the floor. With barely a breath in his body, he scooted towards the door, wanting to leave. Henry had gone to grab a cigarette, so Sal took the opportunity to make a run for it. He limped down the corridor and leaped into the lift, pressing the button for the lobby as fast as he could.

Larry stood downstairs waiting for Sal, he heard some of the ruckus upstairs, and was getting increasingly worried about Sal, he knew something was wrong. He stood at the base of the lift, waiting for it to descend.

The lift finally reached the lobby, Sal stumbled out, falling into Larry's stable arms. "Sal? Sal, what's wrong?" Sal was so out of breath still, he could not answer, all he did was let out a small sigh. Larry lifted Sal's shirt to reveal fresh boot shaped bruises on his body. Larry gently lowered them both to the floor, trying to let Sally get his breath back. As comfort, Larry patted Sal on the head, cradling him in his arms, "Oh Sal, I knew something wasn't right, does anywhere else hurt?" Larry was almost brought to tears, knowing he could do something about it. Sal pointed to his legs, slowly getting his breath back. Larry tried to lift Sal's trouser leg to inspect damage but Sal swatted his hand away, firmly pulling it back down . Larry looked concerned.

"Please Sal, I'm trying to help you!" Larry started to cry, he hated seeing Sal hurt.

"N-no, I...i'll be ok *cough*" Sal was slowly recovering, Larry was at least thankful for that.

"Dude no. Come on, can you stand? We'll go to my place, fix you up good and proper" Larry smiled as he looked into Sally's eyes. Sal melted inside, was it real? He didn't know but didn't care at the moment. He nodded and held onto Larry's hand for support to get up. Larry saw Sal's legs almost buckle beneath him, so picked him up bridal style, walking back into the lift and going down to the basement.

Sally was sure he had hit his head somehow because everything went dizzy, he passed out in Larry's strong arms. "Sally? Sally face?" Larry said worriedly, shaking the limp blue haired boy in his arms. _"Oh shit"_ He thought _"How is he even cuter when he needs my help?_" he knew it wasn't the right time to be thinking like that but he couldn't help it.

The lift reached the basement, Larry carried a still passed out Sal in his arms, he kicked open the doors in his way, Lisa came running, "OMG Larry what happened? Is that Sally?".

"Yeah. Can you get me a couple of cold water flannels and a couple bandages?" Lisa went running to get what Larry needed, he placed Sal on his bed, clearing his bedding away to give him more space. Sal started to stir.

"L...l-larry?" Sal tried to raise his head but Larry gently pushed it back down again.

"No, don't try to move, I'm gonna patch you up ok?" Larry moved Sal's hair from his face. _"How much cuter can he get?_" thought Larry. Lisa came rushing in with what Larry asked for. He placed a cold flannel on Sal's forehead, under his mask, and another on the massive bruise taking over his stomach. He nodded to Lisa, and she closed the door to give Sal some privacy. "Sally face?"

Sal's head turned to face Larry, "Hey Larry face" He smiled at the handsome, caring boy above him, shakily raising his hand to meet Larry's cheek. Larry put his hand over Sal's to take the strain off his arm. He smiled and nuzzled his face into Sally's hand, enjoying the moment.

Larry knelt by the side of the bed, never once letting go of Sally, he bent down so their faces were just inches apart, they could feel each others breath they were so close. Larry reached behind Sal's head, reaching for the clasps on his mask, he looked at Sal, "ok?" he said, wanting to just rip his prosthetic off but knowing Sal might not want to. Sal nodded and started to cry, _"this is happening...he likes me! I never thought this would happen." _Sal thought. His mind started to race, _"but what if he doesn't like my face? What if he's disgusted by me?"_ Sal raised his hand for Larry to stop.

"Larry...what if you hate my face...?" Sal started to cry a little more. Larry interrupted Sal's thoughts.

"Nothing could stop me from loving you Sal..." Larry smiled and put Sal's arm back my his side

"Y-you love me?" Sal couldn't believe his ears, he loved Larry too.

Larry got a tear in his eye and nodded, he unclipped Sally's mask, preparing himself for what might be beneath. He slowly pulled the mask away from his face. Larry looked at Sally's scar-covered face,  
"Beautiful" he felt so sorry for him. But it didn't change the way he felt about him.

Larry gently lowered his face to meet Sally's, unsure of whether touching his face would hurt or not, but now was not the time to ask. Sally lifted his head, so their lips touched, bliss was shared between the two boys, their lips tingling from the new sensation.

They briefly broke apart for air, Larry straddled Sally to make a less awkward angle. Their lips danced perfectly with each others, creating beautiful sensations for the pair. Sal took it one step further and slid his tongue into Larry's gorgeous mouth, neither of them were experienced but to them it was special.

They wrapped their hands around each others waists, continuing to make out, Larry lowered his head and started kissing Sal's neck. He moved around until he found Sal's sweet spot, he bit down, making him moan under Larry. He relentlessly abused Sally's neck until he was pushed away.

Sally put a finger to Larry's lips. "Not too far Larry, we need to figure this out properly, and it's hard to move"

Larry nodded, he carefully got off of Sal, making sure he put the cold towel back on his head. " I'm sorry Sal, I didn't mean to do that..."

Sal smiled at Larry, "Yes you did, and you loved it! Just a bit of wrong timing Lar"

Larry smiled back at the beautiful blue eyed wonder next to him, " I know, now, why don't you rest? You still need to rest,"

Sal nodded, "That's because you took my breath away" he grinned, and closed his eyes, falling sleep knowing that Larry was beside him and he was safe...

****OOOH ITS HAPPENING GUYS, sorry, I fangirled myself... Is that possible? Anyways, Thank you!****


	4. Chapter 4 - We are here for each other

****Hi! Now I gotta think where to take the story... I'll figure something out. Hope you enjoy . Also, I know my writing isn't that good! I usually roleplay so I only have to control 1 character, this I have to think more...Sorry!****

_Sal walked across the damp grass barefoot, it was foggy but he didn't notice. A woman sat on a green-yellow blanket, a small picnic layed out beside her. Her bright blonde hair covering her face. Sally walked up to her, she looked so familiar but couldn't quite tell who she was, "Hello?". The woman raised her head, Sal instantly recognised the face of his mother..._

_"Mum? But...". His mother smiled at him_

_"Sally dear, come on, it's almost time to go home" He could hear dogs barking in the distance, he knew exactly what was happening. He ran to take his mum's hand to pull her away, but his hand phased straight through hers. Sal looked around, he saw a young version of himself standing where he was just a moment ago. The dog's barks were getting louder, Sal tried to move his mum but she couldn't see him. _

_Two large dogs came barrelling across the field towards them, Sally covered his eyes, he didn't want to relive the horrific incident. He turned around when he thought the dogs had left, he looked down to see the mangled, lifeless remains of his mother, her blood spilling out over the blanket, dying it red. Sal heard the growls once again, he turned around slowly, not wanting to see the angry, blood-drenched face of the dog. Without any hesitation, it lunged for Sally, tearing his face to shreds..._

"Sal? Sal wake up! Please. I promise you're safe!"

Larry shook the blue-haired boy so he would wake up, he was screaming and thrashing in his sleep, terrified of his dreams.

"Dude, Sally! Come on, Sal, it's going to be ok" Larry got on top of Sal, shaking him harder to get him to wake.

Sally bolted upright, tears steaming from his eyes, his breath ragged with panic. He screamed, not quite realising where he was. Larry pulled Sal's face to his chest and patted his head.

"Hey, hey... it's going to be ok, it's not real, you're safe, safe with me" Larry rested his head on Sal's and started to cry, he hated seeing him like this.

They sat in each others embrace, trying to calm down, Sal looked up and the gorgeous boy he was sleeping next to, feeling so lucky that he was there. He hadn't had a nightmare like that for a long time. Larry continued to rub Sally's head, mimicking his breathing, hoping to calm him down.

As time went on, Sal started to calm down, Larry's sweet scent help tremendously. When Sal could breathe again, Larry pushed him away, "Wanna talk about it?" He wiped Sally's tears away with his sleeve, thinking that his salty skin might hurt Sal.

Sal shook his head, "N-no, it was something about my mum, it doesn't matter..." he took Larry's hand in his own and smiled through his tears, just managing to stop the waterfalls streaming down his scarred face. Sal reached for his prosthetic instinctively, Larry quickly stopped him, taking hold of his outstretched arm

"No, Sal... you don't have to cover up in front of me. You know I love your face." Larry kissed Sal on his cheek, trying to prove his point. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? Just know that I'm here for you, ok?"

Sal smiled at Larry's words, and blushed at the small kiss. "I'll be ok, Larry. Promise."

Larry smiled and got from on top of Sally and lay back down next to him, pulling Sal's arm, wanting him to lie down. "Anything I can do Sally face?"

Sal lay down next to him "Cuddle me" he said, blushing even more, the room was dark so Larry didn't notice, Larry laughed,

"Well I think I can do that" he pulled Sal close to him, putting his arms around his waist, pulling them closer so they could make as much contact as humanly possible. Sal instantly relaxed and melted into Larry, his breath tickled his neck, making him want to squirm but didn't dare move. Within minutes, Sal could hear Larry's breath getting deeper, slowing down as he started to fall asleep. Sal lay thinking about his dream while Larry clung to him.

_"Why now? After all this time?"_

Sally eventually got tired again, he closed his eyes, falling asleep to the comforting sounds of Larry's breathing...

****Aww, sorry for the short chapter but thought it was best to leave there.. Thanks for reading! ****


	5. Chapter 5 - Betrayal

****Ooh ominous title...-****

Sally woke up still wrapped in Larry's arms, neither of them had moved in their sleep. He tried to wriggle out of Larry's grip but he was holding on too tightly, He kicked Larry's leg to wake him up,

"Larry, move. I need a piss" Sal wasn't a morning person, and was particularly grumpy because of the lack of sleep. Larry still didn't stir, so he kicked him harder.

"Larry! Come on dude"

Larry's eyes flickered open and shut again, he groaned,

"Hmm...I don't wanna move, man, I need a smoke and some painkillers!" Larry woke up with a splitting headache from the lack of alcohol in his system. Sally was growing impatient,

" Well I'll go get you some painkillers if you let me go! It's either that or I piss in your bed, now let me out" Sal elbowed Larry in the stomach, he crumpled and let Sal go. Larry turned over and Sal practically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Larry quickly changed his shirt while Sal went to the bathroom.

Sal started to feel sick, while washing his face, he quickly turned and collapsed to his knees, dangling his head over the toilet bowl. He loudly threw up in the toilet, his stomach in so much pain because of the bruising. Larry heard Sal wrenching in the bathroom and stumbled out of bed, "Sal? You ok?" He made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey, Sal?"

When Sal finished throwing up, he shouted to Larry "I'm fine! Don't come in!". He stood up and cleaned himself, brushed his teeth and stumbled back to Larry's room. Larry was already back in bed, Sal shoved him, "Hey, Lar? Don't we have school today?" He reached for his jeans and put on one of Larry's sanity's fall shirts, his top was all dirty and didn't want to go home for a new shirt.

Larry sprung out of bed, "Oh shit!" He scrambled around gathering clothes and ran to the bathroom to get changed and wash up. "Oi! Is that my t-shirt?" Larry called from the bathroom, fastening his jeans.

Sal blushed, while fixing his hair, and called back, "Y-yeah, I cant be arsed to get another from my place. " He put his sneakers on, being careful not to bend his stomach too much otherwise it would hurt, and then put his prosthetic on. Larry chuckled to himself and emerged from the bathroom.

"Come on dude, we need to go" Larry opened the front door, "Little blue first" he smiled. Sal skipped happily out the door, though he bitterly regretted it, since his legs still hurt. Larry and Sal walked to school, continually talking about this and that. Neither of them brought up what happened the night before.

They reached the school gates, and Larry was greeted by some of this school friends; Ashely, Todd and Neil. Ashley ran and hugged Larry. He was totally taken aback, Ashley wasn't usually this affectionate...

Larry pushed Ash away after a little while, he said a general hi to her and the others. "Uh...Hey guys, this is Sally, he's a cool dude, just moved into my apartments."

Everyone awkwardly waved at Sal, not knowing quite what to say. Todd spoke up "402 right? We met briefly, this is Ashley, and this is Neil" Todd looked lovingly at Neil when he said his name.

Sally awkwardly shuffled and waved to them. He looked at Larry, "Do you know my classes?" he looked at his phone, it was almost time for school.

"Yeah, not to worry little dude, you're in most my classes, you're in Todd's from the rest." Larry patted Sal's back, and smiled. "Come on, we all have form together, and we need to get your locker anyway" As one large group, they shielded Sally in the middle walking down the corridors, hiding him from others, avoiding odd stares and snide comments in his first few minutes at school.

They went to the office to get Sal's locker number, luckily, his locker was just a couple away from Larry's, with some luck he could probably trade it for the one directly next to Larry's.

After disposing Sal's extra books in his new locker, the group set off for the form room. A blonde boy shoved his way through the group to reach Sal in the centre of the crowd, "Oi! Who let this freak in the school?" Sal recoiled back, expecting him to go on, Larry put his hand on the blonde's shoulder,

"Fuck off Travis, no one is in the mood for your bullshit" Larry walked around to he was infront of Sal, he pushed Travis to emphasise his point. Travis laughed,

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do fag?" He looked at how defensive Larry was being, "Ooh, protecting our little boyfriend are we?" Ash turned around, trying to come to the boys rescue,

"Come on Travis, you know that's not fair, its his first day. And you of all people should know its ok to be gay" Ash folded her arms, raising her eyebrows at Travis, secretly warning him. Travis laughed,

"What do you know bitch? Gays are sinners" Travis got a lump in this throat just by saying it. He got all embarrassed, "whatever, not wasting my time on you losers anyway..." with that remark he skulked away.

Larry turned to face Sal, "Don't take any notice of him, he's just a dick." Sal smiled and nodded,

"T-thanks for sticking up for me, you too Ashley" He smiled in Ash's direction, she couldn't see it of course but she knew somehow he was.

They went through the day, going to various classes, all the strange looks and whispering as Sal walked past got less as the day went on. At lunch they all sat in the canteen, after they had all eaten, Sal whispered to Larry "Where are the toilets?" he was slightly embarrassed about having to ask, Larry got up from the table,

"come on, I'll show you" he smiled. Ash also got up, she walked off to the girls toilets in the opposite direction that Larry and Sal went.

The pair walked to the toilets, Sal went inside but Larry decided to wait outside. Sal went about his business, the started thinking to himself. _"should I pretend like nothing happened between us? I mean...we haven't spoken properly all day..." _

He walked out of the bathroom and his blood instantly started to boil, stood in the corner of the hallway was Larry being pinned to the wall by Ashley, her tongue down his throat, her hands wandering all over his body. Larry was backed into the corner with nowhere to go, he wanted to make her stop but he was stuck.

Sal didn't see it like that, he thought Larry was interested in him, Sal risked what little he knew about himself to allow himself to like Larry, and he felt like it had all been thrown back in his face, and his heart had been torn in two... His eyes filled with tears as he ran from the scene, _"How could Larry do this to me! I thought he liked me...did yesterday not matter to him?" _He ran back to table to collect his belongings and went to his next class early.

Larry saw Sally run off, he pushed Ashley away and she fell to the floor, shooting daggers at Larry. "What the hell Larry! Don't deny it, you loved it!" Ashley shouted to Larry. Larry towered over her,

"No Ash, I didn't, don't you dare attack me like that again, even worse, Sal saw that!" Larry shouted at her in a fit of rage, pissed that Sal saw what Ash was doing after Sal was so trusting of Larry. Larry ran in the direction of the cafeteria, looking everywhere for Sally, he needed to explain himself before Sal was set on hating Larry.

Larry looked everywhere for Sally, but didn't find him, he resolved to find him in the apartments after school.

Sal sat crying all through the lesson, hidden by his mask, It wasn't too noticeable, but occasionally little muffled sniffs came from under his prosthetic. Larry sat at the back of the class, but he didn't dare try and talk to him during the lesson, knowing that the needed to have a real discussion, which would end up being an argument.

The hour dragged on but school finally ended, Sally ran home, not even taking time for anyone to talk to him, he got in the lift. As the doors closed, he unclipped half his mask and wiped the tears from his face, making sure to clip it back on before he went past his dad.

Sal walked through the door, the room stank of open beer cans, luckily, his father was passed out on the sofa. He crept to his room and locked the door; Sal unclipped his mask, putting it on his bedside table, he flung himself onto his bed. Sally grabbed a few tissues from his packet, curled up on his bed, and cried himself to sleep...

Larry made his way to the apartments, he got in the lift to the 4th floor and knocked on Sal's door. Henry answered "What do you want kid?" he slurred. Larry stood tall, telling himself he wasn't scared of him.

"Umm... I'm sorry to bother you sir...Is Sally home?" Larry fidgeted. Henry squared up and towered over Larry,

"I don't know kid, but even if he is, you ain't seeing him!" Henry slammed the door in Larry's face. Larry stumbled backwards in shock. Defeated, he sulked home, falling on his bed, beating his cushions in anger...

****OOH, plot-twist? No? Ok. :)****


	6. Chapter 6 - Is it wrongif i love you?

****Ooh, what are they gonna do? Wait...that's my job to decide...crap. oh well.. TW and SMUT warning,,,It's sexy time guys... .****

A few weeks had gone by since Larry's incident with Ash, Sal still hadn't spoken to him, even though Larry tried to get him on the walkie talkie everyday. Sal had had enough by this point, he needed answers so he could move on, and stop being angry with him.

It was the weekend so he knew Larry would probably be in, he found the keycard in his bedside table, just before he went, he changed into a long sleeve shirt. After all the drama, he needed a release, so he turned to the only thing he knew...

His arms and thighs were covered, Sal knew it was bad, he had to put bandages over a few at first because they didn't stop bleeding, most days, he kept reopening his cuts to avoid making new ones.

Once he was convinced he was covered, he strapped his prosthetic into place, Henry was out so Sal didn't have to worry about getting to the front door. He slowly walked down the hallway and rode the lift to the basement.

Larry sat in his room thinking about Sal, after he couldn't find Sal on the day they fell out, Larry returned to Ash crying, he shouted at her for being so stupid and hadn't spoken to her since.

Sal could hear sanity's fall as soon as he got out of the lift, he took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door, hoping Larry would hear.

Larry heard Sal's knock very faintly, he stopped his CD to go see who it was. As Larry opened the door, he gasped in surprise that the beautiful blue-haired boy was standing just in front of him.

"S-sally? I thought you hated me? But please let me explain..."Larry gestured for Sally to come in, he stepped inside nervously.

"Stop Larry, please let me speak first..." Larry went to speak but Sal interrupted. "Can we go to your room? It's a little more private..."

Larry nodded, he really wanted to explain to Sal, and admit his feelings toward him...

They went into Larry's room, they sat on opposite ends of the bed since Sal didn't want to get near to Larry. Larry cleared his throat,

"Look Sal, Ash doesn't mean anything to me! She attacked me out of nowhere, she pinned me against the wall, I had nowhere to run, you running away distracted her for a brief moment so I could push her away, I shouted at her and haven't seen her since, I ran to look for you Sal... but you'd gone, I went to your place and your dad slammed the door in my face..." Larry started crying, "I've tried to talk to you everyday to make this right..."

Sal sat shocked, "R-really? You aren't with Ash?" Sal started to tear up, he had missed Larry so much, he put so much hate onto Larry and didn't even ask him to explain. He felt terrible.

Larry moved closer to Sal, "Of course I don't like Ash...I-I like...you" Larry's face turned red and he turned away, unable to look Sal in the eye.

Sally couldn't believe his ears. Larry...liked him. Sal slowly reached to unclip his prosthetic, Larry looked up. "Sal? What are y-" Larry was interrupted with Sal's lips pressing against his own.

He was startled at first, but melted into Sally's embrace, kissing him back. They moved closer together, Sal broke the kiss to straddle the gorgeous boy. Larry cupped Sal's scarred face in his hands, pulling it closer to kiss him again. They passionately made out, Larry slipping his tongue in Sally's mouth, earning a small moan from him.

Sally leant forward, making Larry lie on his back, not once breaking apart. Larry put his arms on Sal's waist, pulling their hips closer together. Sal put one hand on the headboard to support himself, he let his other hand wander all over Larry's sculped body, running his hand under his sanity's fall shirt, feeling his smooth chest and subtle abs.

Larry reached up and undid Sal's ponytails, his soft blue hair falling down, covering both their faces. His hands wandered to the waistline of Sal's jeans and the rim of his t-shirt. In the heat of the moment, Larry viciously pulled Sal's shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. Sal tried to hide his arms, not wanting Larry to see. Larry took a hold of Sal's outstretched arms and kissed his cuts, making Sal shiver. Larry sat up, letting Sal pull his shirt off. They briefly broke apart once again to finish removing their shirts. The two instantly clashed back together, getting more wild and hot by the second. Larry's hands got more adventurous, travelling down to Sal's jeans, slowly unbuttoning them.

As Larry continued to slowly remove Sal's jeans, he noticed that Sal had a 'problem'. He smirked while still kissing Sal. Sal broke the kiss, putting his forehead against Larry's, giving them both time to catch their breath. Larry continued to smile, Sally figured why he was smiling, "Fuck you, dude," Sal giggled, still out of breath. Larry sat up and flipped Sal over so their positions were reversed, he bent down to Sal's ear, "Please do..." he whispered in a seductive, husky voice.

The sound of Larry's sexy voice sent Sally over the edge. He put his arms around Larry's neck and pulled him close, Larry took the opportunity to kiss Sal's neck. He moved around his neck, trying to find his sweet spot, Sal moaning at the new sensation. One of Sal's hands stayed on Larry's neck to keep him from moving away, the other worked its way down to Larry's jeans. Larry found the sweet spot on Sal's neck, making the small blue boy beneath him moan and squirm. Sally found it hard to undo Larry's jeans, so he palmed him through them, making him aroused. Larry moaned, whispering "fuck" into Sal's neck as he abused his sweet spot even more, driving Sal crazy.

Larry sat up, Sal tried to sit up with Larry but he pushed him down, Sal whined at the loss of contact. They both tried to get their breath but they couldn't wait, Larry placed a hand on Sal's jeans as he looked into Sal's beautiful blue eyes, silently asking for consent. Sal blushed but nodded, he looked away, not wanting to see Larry's reaction to his body. Larry grabbed Sal's chin and turned his face to meet his own.

"Don't be afraid Sal...if you want me to stop just say so. I love you and your body, you're beautiful..." Sally smiled and nodded for Larry to continue.

Larry sat back on his knees and put his hands on Sal's waistline, firmly grasping his jeans, gently sliding them down Sal's body. Once he got far enough down his torso, Larry could see Sal's hard on, straining in his boxers. He chuckled to himself slightly and continued to completely remove little blue's jeans. Once they were off, Larry paused, staring at Sal's thighs, covered in cuts and bruises. Sal realised what Larry was looking at and sat up, taking Larry's hand,

"I'm sorry Larry none of this is your fault, I swear..."

Larry looked up at Sal,"No more Sal, you hear?" Sally nodded solemnly, lying back down, wanting Larry to continue.

Larry trailed his hand down Sal's flat body, making his way down to his junk. He slid his hand into Sal's boxers, he gasped at the coldness of Larry's hand. Larry started to stroke Sal's member,he leant back down to abuse Sally's neck, biting down so he would leave a mark. Sal's breath hitched, he started to pant and his moans became louder, he moved his hands down to Larry's jeans, attempting to unbutton them again. This time he succeeded, he opened the fly and grabbed the bulge in Larry's boxers, Larry's body convulsed at the sensation, making Sal smile.

Larry let go of Sal and slid his own jeans down, he tugged at the elastic of Sal's boxers, revealing his throbbing erection. Larry lowered his head, smiling evilly up at Sal before taking him into his mouth. Sally gasped, Larry's mouth was so warm and wet it drove him crazy, he tracked his hand to the back of Larry's head, pulling his hair gently. He lifted his hips so Larry could remove his boxers, also making Larry gag a bit from taking more of Sally in.

Larry could tell that Sal was close to cumming, he stopped sucking his dick and aggressively kissed Sal. He moved himself so that his hips were on top of Sal's, making Sally sit up. Larry slowly gyrated his hips, creating fiction, giving him pleasure. Sal moved his head down to kiss Larry's neck. Larry moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy, a slight "Ah, fuck" escaping his lips. Sal moved one of his hands down and slid it into Larry's boxers, he began pumping Larry's erection, making him moan even more, and making Sally more wild. "F-fuck me Larry!" Sal shouted, not being able to contain himself anymore.

Without hesitation, Larry flipped Sally over, pushing him against the bed. Larry quickly ripped off his boxers, setting his erection free. Sal lay with his head in a pillow, grasping at the bedsheets, preparing himself in case it hurt. Larry positioned himself, raising Sal's hips slightly to it was easier. Larry rubbed Sal's back in comfort, "Ready?" he asked making sure a final time that this is what Sally wanted. He nodded, bracing himself. Larry slowly pushed himself into Sal, not wanting to hurt him. Sal sharply breathed in, the stinging bringing tears to his eyes. Larry stopped to check if Sal was ok, leaning down, he saw the tears in Sal's eyes, wiping them away.

"Ok little blue?" Larry said, carefully rubbing Sal's bruised, back in hope of calming him.

Sal nodded, gritting his teeth, anticipating Larry to move again. Larry took his hands off Sal's back and slowly started to move inside him, throwing his head back while panting. In time, Sal's sharp breaths of pain turned into moans of pleasure, he slightly raised his head to look at Larry, but he was out of his view. Larry picked up speed once he heard Sally moan. "Ah ,L-larry" Sal managed to moan, slowly losing his mind in a state of ecstasy, his mind going blank. Larry returned Sal's moan with a short grunt, already losing himself in the heat of the moment.

Larry's thrusts got faster and harder, now shaking the bed with every movement. Sal reached down and started jerking himself while Larry continued to pound him from behind. Both boys grew close to their climax. With one final thrust, Larry came inside Sal, calling his name, making his squirm and moan at the strangle sensation. Sal came just a few seconds later, his sweet juices falling onto the bed below him. Larry pulled out and collapsed next to Sal, completely out of breath. Sal turned over sprawling himself over Larry, putting his head on his chest.

The two lay there, thinking about what had just happened, their chests rising and falling in sync. Once they had their breath back Sal looked up at Larry.

"Larry?"

Larry looked down at Sal, smiling at his scarred face, which just made him more attracted to Sal,

"Yeah?"

"I think somethings wrong..."

Larry sat bolt upright, leaning over Sal with a concerned look on his face. Sal shook his head, seeing Larry's concern.

"No, not like that. Lar... Is it wrong...If I love you?"

Larry chucked and put his hand on Sally's chin, turning his face so that their eyes met.

"Of course not Sal, I didn't know I was gay either... but I think I love you too..."

Sal thought that Larry had literally just read his mind. He smiled at Larry, then moved up his body, giving Larry a deep kiss, then recoiling, exhausted from their...activities... Larry turned Sal onto his side, then snuggled up behind him, pulling Sal's body against his own, spooning him. With that, they both fell asleep in the comfort of one another...

****Ooh! Saucy! The ending was a bit crap but meh. Such a long chapter! Oh well, thanks for reading .****


	7. Chapter 7 - Can we do this?

****Hi! Hmm...I wonder what will happen after last chapter... Trigger warnings in place as always, PTSD warning in this one****

Sal was awoken by Larry shuffling about, probably getting some clothes Sal thought.

"Hmm...morning Larry..." Sally croaked from under a pile of covers, making Larry jump,

"Jeez Sal! You ok?" Larry walked over to the bed, peeling back the covers to reveal a mass of messy blue hair and a smiley Sal, beaming up at Larry. _"Aww, how adorable" _he thought to himself. He bent down a gave Sal a quick peck on the cheek before trying to find some clothes, since he was still naked from the night before.

Sal nodded, slowly sitting up. His body ached all over, his trouser region especially. His head spun as he sat up, so he collapsed back onto the bed, laughing at himself. He turned onto his side so he could see Larry walking around. He wolf whistled at Larry when he turned around, he still hadn't found any clean clothes yet. Larry blushed and turned around to face Sally. He laughed and jumped onto the bed, almost crushing Sal.

"Woah! Larry you lump I cant breathe!" Sal laughed, pushing Larry off him. Larry fell on the floor, laughing hysterically. The pair heard a voice coming from the hall,

"Larry? What was that noise!"

_"Oh shit...Lisa" _

The boys had forgotten about Lisa, they didn't even check if she was home before the noisy events of the previous night.  
Larry gestured for Sal to cover himself up.  
"I'm fine mum!" Larry grabbed the first pair of underwear he saw and scrambled into them before Lisa erupted through the door.  
"Larry Johnson! What on ear... oh umm... hi Sal" Lisa stood in the doorway, her hands at her face in shock.  
Judging by Lisa's reaction, she didn't know that Sal had spent the night, both lads sighed with relief. But it didn't help that Sal was still naked in Larry's bed.  
"Morning Lisa! Umm...Larry's got something to tell you." Sal smiled at Larry, only to be met with eyes shooting daggers back at him. Lisa turned to look at Larry, folding her arms impatiently. Larry cleared his throat,  
"Umm...so mum,I'm gay... and I have a boyfriend, you already know him so I hope you're ok with it"  
Lisa laughed at Larry's bluntness about the situation.  
"I kinda figured that one Larry, but mark my words, let that boy be pure!"  
****This is a reference to Torude and their Blue bitch story (On Wattpad), go read it!****

Larry and Sal looked at each other, then burst out laughing, the quickly hushed themselves, trying not to be obvious. Lisa just laughed at the boys and sneaked out the room. Sal looked at Larry and folded his arms,

"Boyfriend, huh? Who's that then?" He pretended to be cross but Larry's smile brought the giggles out of him. Larry had found a clean-ish pair of jeans on the floor and was wiggling to get into them. He walked over to Sal,

"Oh yeah... forgot to tell you about him," Larry teased, "He's got messy blue hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, I actually forgot to make it official though...but maybe this will do" Larry smirked and lent in for a kiss, Sal put his finger on Larry's lips stopping him.

"Hmm...maybe my 'boyfriend' should ask me first" Sal just wanted to be awkward, wanting to hear the words come from Larry. Larry blushed,

"Ugh, fine! Sally Fisher, will you go out with me?"

Sally sat and pulled a dramatic thinking face, just to piss Larry off.

"Hmm..." Sally broke into a smile, " Of course Lar-Bear" He flung his arms around Larry's neck, causing him to fall backwards, pulling Sally off the bed. They both burst out laughing, Larry bend down and kissed Sal's cheek. Sally sat up and pulled Larry's face towards him, sharing a deep, passionate kiss.

Larry tried to pull Sal closer, wanting more, but Sal pushed himself away and shook him head.

"Come on dude, your mum's home. We were lucky last night that she wasn't."

Larry looked disappointed but nodded, he didn't want to risk it either. He lifted Sal back onto his bed, and got up to find them both some clothes, Sal's clothes were sprawled out all over the room but were easy to spot against the rest since they were significantly smaller than Larry's. That and Sally's top didn't have the Sanity's Fall logo on it.

Larry gathered all the clothes he could find and layed them next to Sal. He dressed himself and then got on his knees and looked up at Sal, taking his hands.

"Now that we are together Sal... will you let me help you?"

Sally looked away, not wanting to give Larry an answer or even let him help. Larry moved his hands to Sal's wrists to prove a point. Sal flinched, pulling his hands away.

"Please little blue? For me? How about we make a deal, you let me help you, and I'll let you help me?" Larry pleaded, offering anything just so Sally would let him help. Nothing could help Sal in that moment though, he had zoned out into his own thoughts, unresponsive and unaware of anything. Larry gently shook Sal to see if he could concentrate, he continued to stare into nothingness, his face, blank and emotionless.

Larry was scared, not knowing what was wrong or what he could do. He knew Sally has had episodes like it after what happened to his mum, but he didn't know it was this bad. Larry took the opportunity to take care of Sal's cuts. He went to his wardrobe and got out his first aid kit, which he kept in there for himself. Sally's thighs were still exposed since he hadn't put on his jeans yet, so he took out a bandage and started wrapping his wounds, all the while softly talking to Sal, words of encouragement, sweet nothings, even a few words to scare him, anything to have him back.

Once his thighs were clean and wrapped, he moved onto Sal's wrists, luckily he hadn't done too much damage to his arms so they were able to be covered with just a few plasters. Larry started to cry, wondering what must be happening inside his boyfriends head, not knowing how much pain he was in or even what was happening. He sat beside him, pulling him closer so he could hug the empty shell of the boy, hoping he could bring him back.

After a long, anxious wait, Sally screamed, thrashing around obviously scared by something he had seen. Larry took a hold on his hands, trying to make his realise where he was and he was safe. Sal sat numb, tears streaming down his face, traumatised from his almost daydream like experience. Larry pulled him close once again, leaning Sal's head against his chest, holding his shaking hand in an attempt to calm the boy.

Sally looked up at Larry, realising everything was ok. He pulled away from Larry's warm embrace, embarrassed that he couldn't take care of himself.

"L-larry... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it hasn't happened in a long time, please, I'll make it up to you-"

Larry interrupted Sal's apology,

"No sweetheart, it's ok. You don't have to apologise, for this to happen, you must have been through some terrible things. If you need to do this to help yourself cope, then that's what you do, and I will help you through it. I love you, ok?"

Sally began to cry more at Larry's kind words, he had never known someone care for him like this. He looked down, realising that his wrists and thighs had been covered. He flung himself back onto Larry, sobbing into his Sanity's fall t-shirt. After a well deserved cry, he looked up at Larry,

"Can we do this? Can we be a real couple?"

Larry looked down at Sal and smiled,

"Of course we can, I can get you away from your dad, I can help you through your episodes, and I can give you all my unconditional love. Is that enough?"

Sally smiled, looking up at the boy he loved, "It's defiantly enough, Larry."

The two sat arm in arm, taking in the pleasure of each other company. They could not be happier, they were together. That's all that mattered...

****AWWW, ok, I think I just fangirled myself. Sorry if the PTSD episode triggered anyone, I just wanted to show how some things effect people and how having someone to stand by them can be the best thing in the world. Ok, sorry... Bye!****


	8. Chapter 8 - Coming out

****Hi! Sorry if writing is a little sloppy. I'm quite drunk but want to get out a new chapter. So here ya go! Big trigger warning!****

A couple weeks had passed since Sally had broke down in front of Larry. Larry was true to his word, he gave Sal a house key which could use anytime to escape his dad. Sal hadn't had an episode since but Larry was always careful around him in fragile moments, and most importantly, he gave Sally all the love and attention he could ever want.

Sally woke up tangled in Larry's strong arms, as he did most mornings by this point. He almost never went home. The familiar scent of weed mixed with the sweet smell of Larry's mango shampoo filled his nostrils, instantly relaxing him. He looked for his phone to check the time, but it was just out of his reach, Larry was holding him so tight that he couldn't move. Sal lay there for as long as he could. In time, he needed to go to the bathroom, and he knew they both had school today. He playfully kicked Larry in an attempt to wake him up. Larry half stirred, letting out a small "hmm" before burying his head in Sally's neck, trying to sleep. Sal laughed, Larry's breath was tickling his neck, he kicked Larry again, a little harder this time,

"Dude, move. We need to get up and I need to piss!"

Larry sighed and just rolled out of bed, making a large thud as he hit the floor. Sally laughed at him and threw the duvet on top of the sprawled out, shirtless Larry. He got up and went to the bathroom, warning Larry to get up as he left the room. Sal went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and put his hair up in his usual ponytails. He stumbled out the bathroom to the sight of an overtired Larry, his long brown hair sticking up in all direction, his face contorting very unattractively as he yawned and stretched. Sally laughed at him,

"Jeez Larry, how late were you up?"

Larry half-heartedly smiled, clutching his head, obviously sporting some sort of hangover.

"I woke up in the night for a smoke and a couple beers, I wasn't up that late..."

Sal looked at Larry, raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes,

"No wonder you smelled weird, come on, go clean yourself up and I'll go get you some painkillers"

Sal quickly jumped up to give Larry a kiss on the cheek and went to the medicine cabinet to get him some paracetamol. He wasn't happy that Larry had gone behind his back and given into his cravings, they were supposed to be helping each other. But he understood why Larry had though, he had a day of stressful classes ahead. Sally poured Larry a glass of water and set the painkillers next to it, then went back to Larry's room and got dressed, ready for school. Sally gathered up his things, preparing Larry's bag too so they wouldn't be late. He strapped his prosthetic into place as Larry stumbled out of his room, pulling his shirt down. Larry had taken the painkillers but they hadn't quite kicked in yet. Sal handed Larry his school bag,

"Ready Lar-bear?"

Larry smiled and nodded, with that, they started to walk to school.

As they approached the school gates, Sal turned to Larry,

"Hey, Larry?"

"Yeah, Sal?"

"I've been thinking... why don't we go public? Or at least our friends? I'm just tired of being hidden..."

Larry was taken back, he'd never though about being openly gay, he knew that their friends would be ok with it since Todd and Neil are together but he didn't want people like Travis to find out. He turned to look at Sal.

"Sal, you know I love you, but what if Travis found out? I don't want him to hurt you more than he already does..." Larry was interrupted by Sal holding his hand, "Sal... if you're ok with it, we can be open. I will protect you, no one is bullying you because of me ok?"

Sally smiled, flinging his arms around Larry's neck, pulling him close. Larry smirked and leaned down to kiss the little blue boy, practically hanging from his neck. They quickly split apart after hearing a voice they both hated...Travis...

"Well what do we have here? You two actually are fags! Sinners!"

Larry and Sally turned around, seeing the blonde running towards them with a smug luck on his face. The took each others hands again, shouting in unison,

"Fuck off Travis!"

Travis was shocked and stopped in his tracks. Larry started to walk off, pulling Sal behind him. They quickly located Ash, Todd and the rest of the gang before they could hear the news from anyone else, knowing it was going to go around the school like wildfire. Larry still couldn't look Ashley in the eye because of what she did. Sal just smiled and waved and he was pulled over by Larry.

"Hey guys, umm... we've got some news. Unfortunately Travis figured it out before we could tell you." Larry looked around at the eager faces anticipating the news. Sal clutched Larry's sleeve, almost hiding behind him. Todd smiled, already knowing what was going on. Ash looked to the floor, not wanting to hear anything Larry to say.

"Well... firstly, I've discovered I'm gay... Second, I have a boyfriend" Larry pulled Sal from behind him, making him blush.

Todd and Neil burst into a round of applause, everyone else just smiled and nodded, clearly happy for them. Ash burst out crying and ran off, Larry went to go after her but decided not to.

Todd smiled at the couple, "Well it's not like we didn't see it coming though... but Travis is probably plotting something really bad for you two, so be careful." He looked over to Neil, "He did for us"

Larry put an arm around Sally's shoulder, looking protective, "Cheers man, don't worry, Travis is getting his ass handed to him if he tries anything"

The group burst out laughing, the school bell ringing shortly after. The group split apart, each traveling to their designated classrooms.

Lunchtime eventually rolled round.

People started to filter into the Cafeteria, everyone trying to get to their usual tables. The group of friends slowly made their way to the table, everyone except Ashley who sat on her own in the corner, glaring Sally and Larry holding hands under the table.

Sal got up, "Sorry guys, be back in a min" Larry tried to get up and follow him but Sal shook his head, telling him to stay put. He squeezed his way out of the canteen and made his way down to the boy's toilets. He was just washing his hands when he heard a voice that made him shudder...

"What you doing? Fag!" Travis pulled on Sal's shoulder, turning him around. Sal just rolled his eyes,

"Travis" he said in an annoyed tone. Travis looked Sal up and down,

"Don't you 'Travis' me, sinner. Now, if you scream or run, you're gonna get what's coming 10x worse, understand?" Travis smirked with an evil look in his eyes.

Sal was about to speak but Travis grabbed Sal's collar and pushed him into one of the stalls, he ripped off Sally's prosthetic, tossing it to the floor. Sal tried to push him away but wasn't strong enough. Travis pulled his face closer,

"Get the picture? Freak"

Travis smashed his lips against Sal's scarred ones. Sal desperately struggled to get away, but Travis pinned his hands over his head with an iron grip, making it impossible for him to escape. Tears streamed down Sally's face, no matter how much he struggled, Travis wouldn't budge. He tried to scream but the sounds came out muffled, and no one was around to hear them. Travis moved his head down to Sal's neck, he paused for a moment before viciously biting his neck. Sal howled in pain, crying even harder. Travis kept moving around, biting different areas of Sal's neck, slowly moving towards his chest. He pushed Sal's body against the wall with his own, making sure Sal couldn't escape while he had a hand free. Sal felt Travis smirk against his skin, he felt his attacker's hand slowly move down his body and grab his crotch. He screamed again, willing someone to save him.

"No one is coming for you, fag. Now shut up before I make you regret it." Travis hissed, unbuttoning Sal' trousers.

Sally continued to squirm, but knew it was useless against Travis' body weight. Travis slipped his hands inside his trousers, making Sal thrash trying to get him to stop.

"Oh? But you like it when Larry does it don't you slut?"

Travis grinned, letting go of Sal's hand to move it towards Travis' area. Managing to get his hand free, Sal punched Travis' nose, making him remove his hand from Sally's trousers to cradle his nose. Travis stormed out of the stall, cursing under his breath. Sal slid down the wall, fastening his trousers back up before curling himself into a ball. He felt so gross and ashamed...how could he face Larry now? He felt around for his mask, feeling naked without it.

He heard a distant voice calling his name. Larry...

"Sal? Hey dude, where are you?"

Larry turned the corner into the bathroom, he saw Sal's mask in the middle of the floor. He started to panic.

"SAL? Sal please, where are you?" He picked up the mask and frantically searched the stalls, until finally seeing Sal shaking on the floor in a stall. Sal covered his face with his hair, not wanting Larry to look at him. Larry knelt down beside him, placing the mask in Sally's hands. He immediately put his prosthetic on, feeling a little relief.

"Sally? What happened...?"

He tried to place a hand on Sal's lap but it was quickly swatted away, Larry was hurt from being rejected but knew it was the least of his problems.

"Please talk to me. Did someone hurt you? Did you have another episode?"

Sal didn't want to tell Larry about what had happened so nodded his head, passing it off as an episode, he knew lying to Larry wasn't good but he just couldn't face it. He stood up and ran from the bathrooms. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He ran straight out of the school, not even looking back to see if anyone was following him.

Sally ran all the way back to Addison Apartments, he didn't dare go to his dad's so he went to the only safe place he knew, Larry's apartment. He let himself in and made his way to Larry's room. He sat on the bed, finding little comfort with being in Larry's room. Even just sitting on Larry's bed made him feel gross, feeling like he was unfaithful to Larry, even though it wasn't his fault. Sal couldn't take it anymore, he stripped off and got in the shower, hoping to feel cleaner afterwards. He spend a solid hour in the shower, but it still didn't make him feel better. He came out in a towel, planning to change into some clean clothes, when Lisa came to see who was home,

"Sally? What are you doing home, hun?" Lisa leaned against the wall, looking more tired than usual.

"Oh, sorry Lisa, I-I wasn't feeling very well so the school sent me home, I hope it was ok coming here..." Sal thought very quickly to come up with a reason why he was home, but it seemed to have worked.

"Oh no, no trouble at all dear, go rest up, maybe you'll feel better after a nice nap?"

Sal nodded and walked into Larry's room, he found some of his jeans in one of Larry's drawers, and he put on one of Larry's shirts and his hoodie, hoping to feel closer to him. He lay down on Larry's side of the bed, the sheets still vaguely carrying his scent. Sal kept his mask on in bed, which he rarely did. Sal eventually fell asleep, trying to only think of Larry, but images of Travis kept creeping into his mind...

J****esus Christ! 2030 words! Ugh, first half was me drunk, second half was me with a hangover... ****


	9. Chapter 9 - Everything's gonna be ok

****Hiya, a few trigger warnings and a small (ok quite large ;) ) smut warning .****

Sally was back in the school bathrooms, he heard footsteps booming down the corridor. He started to panic, looking for a place to hide, but it was too late, all he saw was Travis running towards him, his hand pulling Sal's shirt, bringing him closer. Travis' tongue turned almost snake-like, it pushed its way into Sal's mouth, slithering down his throat. Sal protested and tried to bite the tongue but he didn't even flinch. Sal felt something slimy begin to cover his body, Travis smirking at Sally's fear. He managed to call out,

"Travis! Travis please"

But to no good came of it. He felt Travis come closer, pressing his body against Sal's, Sal screamed once again, hoping someone would hear him. He heard another set of footsteps come down the corridor, he screamed louder to attract their attention. The person came round the corner, Sal recognised them in an instant,

"Larry! Larry help me please."

The sounds came out muffled but were audible. Larry looked into Sally's eyes, his own filling with disgust. Larry glared at Sally and shook his head, moving towards the bathroom door,

"Disgusting, you don't deserve my help, you deserve what you get, freak"

With that, Larry stormed out of the bathrooms, leaving Sal still cornered by Travis. He could still hear Larry's words, echoing in his head. Sal suddenly felt light-headed, his ears started ringing. He felt the room spin, before he came crashing down to the floor...

Sally sat bolt upright, tears streaming down his face, he removed his mask to wipe them away. He looked around the room, Larry was sat by the side of the bed, terrified. Sal quickly replaced his mask, feeling vulnerable without it. Larry tried to put his hand on Sal's mask to stop him but Sal yanked it away from him.

"Sal... don't be like that, just tell me what's wrong? I know that you didn't have an episode earlier...so please tell me"

Larry got up and sat on the bed next to Sal, but didn't dare touch him. Sal sat with his head in his hands, thinking over his dream. He pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing all the bruises and hickeys Travis had left. Larry moved to see them better and gasped,

"Sally face... I'm so sorry dude, you should have told me I was being rough..."

Sal cut him off,

"No Larry, you didn't make them... someone else did"

He turned to look at Larry, watching his face contort with anger. He took Larry's hand, hoping it would calm him down. Larry jumped up, pacing the room.

"Who Sal? Who did it to you? I'll go fucking kill them! Wait, you aren't hurt more are you?"

Larry pulled Sal up into a hug, trying to avoid putting pressure on his body, just in case. Sal shook his head, not wanting to tell Larry the truth.

"It's ok Larry, I'm ok. It's dealt with, don't worry about me." He relaxed in Larry's arms, feeling safe. Larry drew breath to speak but Sally hugged him harder to make him stop talking. Larry reached up and undid Sal's prosthetic, knowing he was probably crying underneath. He wiped away the tears, looking down at his short adorable boyfriend.

"Just tell me who babe, that's all I ask"

Sal started to panic, he didn't want to tell Larry that Travis had hurt him, he knew that if Larry knew then he would literally kill Travis, not that he didn't deserve it but that was besides that point.

"I-I don't know, I didn't see them, they just came out of nowhere..."

Sal started to fake a cry, making it more believable. Larry hushed Sal, not wanting him to get more upset. He pulled him into another hug, playing with Sal's soft blue hair.

"Don't cry Sally face, it'll be ok. Just tell me what I can do to help you forget ok?"

Sal looked up at Larry, smiling from ear to ear,

"Maybe this will help me..."

Sal jumped up onto his toes to kiss Larry, pulling him down as he lowered himself. Larry smiled and kissed him back. Larry picked Sal up, causing him to wrap his legs around Larry's waist. Larry walked over to a part of the wall without posters, pinning Sal against it. Sal started to think of Travis but carried on, _"as long as he doesn't kiss my neck." Sal thought. _Their kiss deepened in time, turning into a full on make out session, their tongues twirling in their mouths.

Larry could feel himself getting excited and couldn't wait any longer, he let Sal drop a few inches so their hips were in line. Larry started to grind against Sal, his breathing hitching as he did. Larry's small moans turned Sal on, he could feel himself getting hard. Larry smirked feeling that Sal was enjoying himself. Sal tightened his grip, making sure he didn't slip. Larry pulled Sal off the wall and pushed him onto the bed. Larry let go of him, he quickly discarded of his shirt and moved back to Sal, who had removed his own shirt and was panting heavily on the bed, biting his lip to entice Larry. Larry eyed him up and down before crawling on top of him,

"Looks likes someone wants a piece" Larry teased,

"Getting cocky, Johnson?" Sal laughed, putting his arms around Larry' neck, pulling him into another kiss.

Larry braced himself with one arm and let his other wander over his little blue's body, slowly letting it find its way south. Sal moaned as Larry grabbed the bulge in his pants, but his mind immediately replaced Larry with a vision of Travis, his sickening grin plastered across his face. Sal couldn't help but scream,

"Get off me!"

Larry practically jumped off Sal, respecting if Sal didn't want to proceed. He could see that Sal's eyes were filled with fear. Sal sat up, fighting off a panic attack, he clutched his chest, willing the squeezing in his chest to disappear. Larry desperately wanted to help but didn't know if he should go near Sal or not,

"Sal... What's going on? Are you ok?"

Larry carefully sat himself at the edge of the bed, not daring to take his eyes off Sally. He gingerly moved his hand towards Sal's.

"Larry...I'm sorry, it's just that... earlier... I cant!"

Sal burst into tears, Larry scooted over and put an arm around his shoulder, making sure Sal didn't feel trapped by using two arms.

"It's ok Sal, it really is, I understand that what happened earlier must have been traumatising. Don't rush yourself into anything..."

Sal turned to Larry, with a smile on his face, his tears of sadness turned to tears of joy at Larry's supportive words.

"T-thank you. That means a lot to me." He looked down to see that Larry still had a tent in his jeans and smiled "And just because I cant have fun right now doesn't mean you cant."

Larry burst out laughing but shortly stopped when Sal sat on his lap and placed his hands on his jeans. Sal worked his hands between Larry's legs and started to palm him through his jeans. Larry moaned as he lay back on the bed, letting Sal be completely dominant. He put his hands behind his head to prove his point. Sal slid down the bed a little and slowly unbuttoned Larry's jeans, teasing him as he did. Larry lifted his head and shot a look at Sal, he just laughed at Larry's frustration but went back to work. Larry lifted his hips to help Sal pull his jeans down, wasting no time, pulling his boxers down as well, leaving Larry fully exposed. Larry blushed slightly but Sal didn't notice. Sal slowly lowered his head over his boyfriends hard cock and licked up his entire length before slamming his head down so far that his member reached the back of Sal's throat. Larry instantly threw his head back in pleasure. Sal continued to move his head up and down Larry's length, swirling his tongue around his sensitive head, making him moan even more. Larry lay in complete ecstasy as Sal worked his magic.

With one last suck, Larry bucked his hips and came into Sal's warm mouth. The small boy sat up, coughing and spluttering, he managed to swallow most of Larry's load, but some dribbled from his mouth as he almost choked. Larry grabbed Sal's hands and pulled him so he was lying on him. Sally looked drained as the milky substance drooled down his face onto Larry's chest. He smiled and wiped his chin, looking up at Larry.

"Ok little blue?" Larry asked, tucking a piece of stray hair behind Sal's ear. Sal just smiled and nodded, completely collapsing on the brunette's chest.

"Everything's gonna be ok, dude. You'll see"

They lay in each others arms and drifted into dreamless sleep...

****Sorry the endings a bit crap, trying to get the chapter out before midnight... Bye .****


	10. Chapter 10 - A small accident

****.****

Larry was half asleep when he heard shuffling in the apartment, he assumed it was Lisa. Sally was collapsed and already asleep on his chest, he looked so cute and Larry didn't want to wake him. He could hear footsteps come towards his door, he quickly pulled the covers over him and Sal, making sure he was decent in case they came in. Lisa faintly knocked on Larry's door, peering her head around it. Larry put his finger to his lip and pointed at Sal, indicating to Lisa to be quiet. She nodded and tiptoed in, making her way over to the bed. Larry made sure they were both fully covered and looked up at Lisa,

"Hey mum" he whispered, putting a hand over Sal's ear to make sure he didn't hear him.

"Hey Lar...why aren't you at school? I know why Sal's here." Lisa obviously didn't know the real reason that Sal was off school but he didn't want to explain why Sal was off.

"Oh...umm...when I heard that Sal wasn't feeling good I went to look for him, I was late for class and... a teacher told me to go home." Larry was a terrible liar, everyone knew it. Lisa shot him a look as if to say _"Don't lie"_

"Fine...I got really worried about Sal and came looking for him, and it's a good job I did!" Larry started to get angry and raised his voice a little, Sal stirred a little and burrowed his head into Larry's chest. Larry rubbed his head, tucking some stray blue hair behind Sal's ear. Lisa looked concerned,

"Larry? What happened?" Lisa knelt down beside the bed, Larry just shook his head,

"Don't worry, mum. We're sorting it ok?" He smiled reassuringly.

"Just tell me of you need help ok? And you can't keep skipping school Larry... I know Sal means a lot to you but you really need to go."

Larry nodded and looked down at the sleeping boy on his chest. _"I'd do anything for him"_ he thought. Lisa smiled and quickly walked out the room, slowly closing the door to avoid making noise. The door wasn't quiet enough and Sal's eyes drifted open, he grunted a little as he became aware of his surroundings.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon, sleepyhead" Larry whispered. Sal laughed half-heartedly, still waking up.

"Hmm...Lar, I'm cold" Larry moved Sal off his chest and got up,

"Let me find some clothes for you then" He scrambled around, looking for some clothes while Sal bundled himself in the duvet and lay in the warm patch were Larry was lying.

He gathered some clothes and put them on the bed next to the blue haired sushi roll that had appeared on his bed. Larry laughed and jumped onto the bed next to Sal.

"Since when am I in love with a sushi roll, hmm? Come on dude, let's get some clothes on; warm you up."

Sal giggled and pulled the covers completely over his head, cocooning himself in the duvet.

"Since now!"

Larry lay on the mound of covers, squashing Sal, forcing him to wiggle out for air,

"Ok, Ok! I surrender!"

Larry got off Sal and threw the pile of clothes at him. Sal's boxers fell onto his head, making both boys erupt with laughter. Sal pulled the underwear from his head and got dressed while Larry tried to find his own clothes. Once both lads were fully clothed and Sal had put his mask, they made their way to the kitchen for dinner. Lisa ran to hug Sal as they walked out the room,

"Sal! Feeling any better, Hun?"

Sal smiled under his prosthetic and nodded, Larry acted dramatically hurt,

"Love you too, mum!"

Sally and Lisa burst out laughing, Lisa decided to take the piss out of him,

"Oh I'm sorry little Lar-bear, mummy loves you so much!" She said in a dramatic voice, smothering Larry with hugs and kisses. Larry pushed her away,

"Jeez, ok! Get off!"

All of them burst out laughing, Sal and Larry proceeded to the kitchen to warm up a couple pots of super noodles. Lisa went and sat on the sofa, leaving the boys alone in the kitchen. Sal unclipped the bottom of his mask, he didn't know why but wearing it was getting uncomfortable. He set it down on the counter, and moved towards his boyfriend. Larry pulled Sal into his arms, pulling him closer with one arm around his waist, and the other around his neck.

Sally smiled up at the handsome brunette, he put his hands behind Larry neck, twirling his hair with his fingers. Their heads slowly drifted together, their lips almost touching...

PING

The kettle boiled just in time rip apart their precious moment. Sal put his finger to Larry's soft lips and whispered,

"I think dinner is served"

Larry poured water into their cup noodles, his hand slipped and the boiling water spilled all down him. Larry let out screams of pain, the water burning his skin. He quickly removed his soaked shirt, his chest was red from the boiling water, mainly burnt. Sal ran to the bathroom and got a towel, he soaked it with cold water and threw it at Larry. He pressed it against his burnt chest, instantly sighing with relief. Lisa had jumped from the sofa and was getting frozen peas from the freezer ****(duh)****,

"Sal! Get Larry's first aid kit!"

Larry looked at his mum, she wasn't supposed to know that he had it.

"Don't look at me like that, you cant hide these things from me." She brought the peas and pressed them against Larry's now blistering skin. "But let's talk about this later".

Larry nodded, exhaling loudly as the peas rapidly cooled his skin. Sal took the towel from Larry, throwing it into the bathroom.

"Larry! Are you ok?" Sal's voice wobbled with worry.

"Holy fuck knuckles! It hurts like a bitch! "

Lisa glared at Larry but didn't pursue it, knowing Larry was in pain, she gently peeled back the peas. Larry's skin was blistered and peeling, she shook her head.

"Larry, you're gonna have to get this checked out at A&E, I'm afraid."

Larry groaned but knew his mum was right, "Umm...okay. Sal, can you get me another shirt and a bag of ice or something? Mum? Can you get the car?"

Everyone scattered to do their tasks while Larry work his way over to a chair to sit down. His entire front was red with a few patches blistering. By the time he had sat down, Sal had gotten Larry's things and was trading Larry's bag of peas with a flannel full of ice. He took Larry's arm and escorted him to the lift. Lisa had pulled the car to the front of the building by the time they got there.

A small car journey later and Larry was sat in A&E, the triage nurse had dressed his burns and was just getting his discharge papers. Sal sat holding his hand, tracing cirlces in Larry's palm with his thumb.

"Well, looks like someone's gonna be out of action for a while" he laughed. Larry shot daggers at him, defiantly not finding it funny. He leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Oh I'll be in action, I'm just not doing all the hard work"

Larry smirked and straightened himself up, seeing the nurse come over.

"Larry Johnson, you have been discharged, just avoid strenuous activities and direct contact with the area until it's fully healed, any problems, just contact your GP."

Larry stood up, said a quick thank you and stiffly walked out of the ER, Sal trailing behind him. The pair scrambled into the back of Lisa's car and drove home. Sal helped him get out of car, putting one of Larry's arms around his neck for support. They managed to get back into the apartment before Larry's knees buckled beneath him (they were burnt too but not severely).

"Come on Lar, almost there"

He helped Larry back to his feet, feeling guilty that he was too small and weak to carry him. Sal kicked the door open and lay Larry down on his bed, it was very late so they were both tired. Sal bent down and kissed Larry's forehead,

"Goodnight sweetheart, I'll go sleep on the sofa so I don't accidentally bump you in the night"

He got up to leave but Larry grabbed his hand, "I love you babe..."

Sal smiled, "I love you more Lar-bear"

He walked out the room, leaving Larry to sleep. It was the first time since they got together that they hadn't fallen asleep in each others arms...

****Holy crap. Sorry it's late, I had lots to do today. Hope you enjoyed .****


	11. Chapter 11 - Larry

****Heya, TRIGGER WARNING in place****

A week had passed since Larry had to go to the hospital, he felt much better but he wasn't fully healed. Sal had been forced to go home, his dad was more angry than usual. His legs and stomach were black and blue; his ribs in agony but he didn't say anything.

Sally sat crying on the end of his bed, blade in hand. His dad had just left the room, he could feel new bruises developing on his body. He felt so alone. He picked up his walkie talkie, his hand shaking as he pressed the button,

"L-larry?"

"..."

He didn't reply, Larry was out running a few errands for Lisa. Sal lay back on his bed, _"Not even Larry cares now..." _He rolled up his sleeve, he sucked air in through his teeth as he dragged the blade across his healing skin. Plain lines just wouldn't do, he found a smaller blade in his box and precisely carved words into his skin. Blood started to run down his arms, the words "fag" and "worthless" now illuminated in red, the words smudging a little as the blood pooled over them. Sal looked down at what he had done and started to panic. In a fit of rage, he threw the blade across his room and ran to the bathroom, he turned the cold tap on and stuck is harm under it, watching the blood pour off his arm to leave the words still engraved in his skin.

He collapsed to the floor crying, putting a hand over his arm so he couldn't see it, but it stung so much he couldn't forget it was there. He walked back to his room, pulling his sleeve down carefully. He picked up his phone and saw a message from Larry. He opened it,

"Sal. im sry dude. pls don't blame urself"

"sry 4 wat? wat r u talkig about?"

"its time for me to go"

"u better not be doing anything stupid"

"ita too late. ill be gone soon"

"stop messing around larry. this isn't funny"

"..."

"hey?"

"..."

"larry?"

"..."

Sal burst into tears, he couldn't bear the thought of Larry killing himself. He burst out of his room and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He went to the only place he could think of...the treehouse. He got in the lift, willing it to go faster, he tried to ring Larry but he went straight to voicemail. The lift finally screeched open, Sal sprinted out the doors and to the treehouse. Nailed to the steps was a piece of paper, on it was scrawled the word "SAl".

Sal was determined that Larry was alive, he ran straight past the paper and climbed into the tree house. He frantically looked around, until he saw a figure. Larry was lying the corner, an empty vodka bottle in his hand, his veins looked shot, maybe from an overdose. Sal ran to him,

"Larry! Oh Larry please!"

He shook Larry' shoulders desperately trying to get him to wake up. His eyes just rolled around in his head. His body, limp and rag-dolled. Sal got his phone and called for an ambulance, the operator asked if he was breathing, he hadn't thought to check of Larry was breathing. He placed his ear next to Larry's mouth, the slightest breath tickled it. _"He's alive..."_

"He's breathing!" He exclaimed, even though Larry was barely alive, he was. That's all that mattered to him. He dragged Larry near the exit to the treehouse so the paramedic could help him when they got there. He cradled his lifeless body in his arms, his fingers combing through the brunette's locks. He heard the sirens in the distance,

"Quick, please! He's here! He's here!"

The paramedics rushed in and took Larry from Sal's arms, inserting cannula's and IV's all while Sal just sat and helplessly watched, tears streaming down his face. He sat for what felt like an eternity watching his love cling to life,

"Ok, he's stable for now, lets get him to hospital now" A paramedic said, working with the other to lift him from the treehouse. Sal smiled knowing that Larry could live through it. He scrambled down the tree trunk to see the paramedics strapping Larry into a trolley and loading him onto the ambulance, he ran to meet them,

"Please can I come with you? I can't leave him!"

"Are you family?"

"No... I'm his boyfriend"

The paramedic looked to the other wanting an answer, she nodded her head. Sally scrambled into the ambulance and sat on the chair next to the stretcher. He leant over and took Larry's cold hand, it had a cannula in but he didn't care, he just wanted to be close to him. The ambulance drove off once it was fully loaded. On the drive there, Sal tried to focus on the questions the paramedic asked but he couldn't. He just kept his eyes on Larry, waiting for the slightest movement. Alarms blared out, the forgotten beep of the HR monitor flatlined,

"He's crashing! Put your foot down!"

The paramedic jumped from his seat and started to preform chest compressions. Sal sat watching everything good about his life slip away in front of him...

"Larry..."

****Sorry it's short but AAAA. Oh nu Larry! I'm crying from just writing that...****


	12. Chapter 12 - In a day or two

****This chapter's gonna be crap, ok? I'm sorry! Medical parts aren't quite accurate but are mainly accurate .****

"Larry..."

The ambulance sped up, it's sirens blazing; racing towards the hospital. The paramedic focused on Larry, counting compressions under his breath. Sal sat back in horror, it was like a movie, moving in slow motion. Larry's head rolling limply with every compression, the HR monitor flatlined in the background. The ambulanced pulled into the hospital grounds. The doors flew open and doctors whisked him away, disappearing into a set of doors. A nurse came to Sal and put her hand on his shoulder, gently shaking the spaced out boy with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey there...do you want to come with me?"

Sal couldn't say a word but just nodded, she took him to a small white room full of other people, all waiting anxiously for one reason or another.

Sally sat there for hours, later joined by Lisa. They sat hand in hand, wishing for news to come.

"Lisa Johnson?"

Lisa and Sal jumped to their feet and ran after the nurse. They walked through the doors to see Larry lying on the bed. He was pale and had his eyes closed, a ventilator tube coming from his mouth, making whirring sounds as it breathed for him. He had cannulas in the back of both his hands and a HR clip on his finger. Sal dropped to his knees as Lisa ran towards Larry.

"I-is he...?"

Sal couldn't bare to say the words, he looked at the doctor waiting for a response.

"Well, we have put Mr. Johnson into a drug-induced coma, giving his body time to flush out the drugs and alcohol in his system. We cannot say at his point whether he will make a full recovery but it is very likely he will. We will wean his off the ventilators in a couple days when his bloodwork is clean."

Audible sighs could be heard all around the room. Sal stood up and smiled, he thanked the doctor and walked over to the bed.

"Can...can he hear me?"

"We can't be sure but it is a possibility."

Sal nodded to the doctor and walked over to Lisa, flinging his arms around her. He leant down and whispered in her ear,

"He's alive, Lisa. He'll get better, I know it"

Lisa smiled and turned to hug Sal.

"He'd better... or we'll kick his ass!"

They both laughed and stood up, they drew up a chairs on either side of Larry, each of them taking one of his hands. Sal bent down to Larry's ear, hoping that Larry could hear him,

"Come on you fuck nugget, you owe me this much. You're gonna awake up, ok? I'll fucking kill you if you die. "

Sal spent the next few days in the hospital, not even going home when ordered too. He couldn't bare to leave Larry like that. He slept in the uncomfortable green hospital chairs, and almost knew every nurse and doctor by name. He always asked the same question, _"When will he awake up?_" and they always told him _"in a day or two"_. It was never the answer he wanted but he always smiled at hearing it, they still had hope that he would wake up.

On the fourth day of being in the hospital, he was woken by the familiar sight of the nurses changing Larry's IV, he sleepily emerged from under the scratchy blue blanket and greeted the nurses. He asked the same question again, but the answer was different,

"We'll try and wake him up in a couple hours. Well...make him breathe on his own at least. He might not wake up quite yet."

Sal beamed at the news, _"Larry will be ok". _Lisa went home at night and usually came back around noon, but Sal thought she should know and come in earlier. He rang Lisa,

"Hello? Sal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mum, nothing's wrong. They're gonna wake Larry up in a bit! You might want to come early"

Oh, Sal that's amazing! I'll be there as soon as I can ok? Bye Sally face"

The phone clicked as Lisa ended the call. Sal turned to Larry and took his hand.

"Hear that, dude? You're gonna wake up soon, dickhead"

The nurses looked at each other and smiled as they left the room,

"Watch his eyes. He's got adrenaline in his Iv, he might move a little."

An hour later, a couple doctors walked into Larry's room, shortly followed by Lisa who had just arrived.

"Ok, now that we are all here, we are going to turn off the ventilators." He turned to Sal and Lisa, "He might not respond straight away, we might have to do a few hand breathes to get him going but he should respond reasonably quickly."

Lisa and Sal nodded, holding each other's hands for comfort. The doctors pressed a few buttons on the ventilator and the whirring of the machine slowed down before finally stopping. Everyone in the room fell silent, Lisa and Sal held their breath, awaiting for a good sign. Nothing was happening. The monotone beeps of the heart rate machine sped up, everyone whipped their heads around to look at the doctor. The doctor nodded for the nurses to help Larry breathe through the bag. After a few pumps, they replaced the bag with an oxygen mask. Larry's chest rose and fell, the oxygen mask fogged up with his breath. ****He was breathing.**** The whole room echoed with a sigh of relief. The beeps of the HR monitor became regular again.

The doctors finished checking Larry's vitals and headed out of the room,

"He might start to stir anytime from in a few mins to tomorrow, let us know when he wakes"

Lisa and Sal rushed over to Larry's side, taking his hands. They felt his body move slowly with his breathing. Sal cried tears of joy for the first time, knowing Larry was closer to him. After a few hours, Lisa went out to get food as Sal sat watching Larry, sipping a coffee. He felt Larry's hand shift a little. "Did he move or was it my imagination again?". His thoughts were quickly answered as he leaned forwards; Larry's eyes fluttered under his eyelids. Sal couldn't believe it.

"Larry?"

Larry's fingered intertwined with his own, giving his hand a weak squeeze. Sal leaned down and softly kissed Larry's chapped lips. Larry's eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting Sal's gaze.

"And what time do you call this sleeping beauty?" Sal said through his tears. Larry looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend and smiled,

"Too fucking early..."

****YAY HE'S AWAKE! Sorry, someone started cutting an onion in the next room...****


	13. Chapter 13 - Too fucking early

"Too fucking early..." he barely croaked, his throat raw from the tubes.

Larry smiled up at Sal, thankful that he was still alive to see his gorgeous face once again, even if it was just his prosthetic. He started to cry, realised what he had done,

"Sal...I'm so s-"

Sal put a finger to Larry's lips, shushing him. He shook his head as Larry went to speak again.

"I know, babe... I know..."

Sal stood up, replaced his prosthetic and walked out the room to find some doctors or nurses now that Larry had woken up. Larry tried to sit up but was too weak, he pulled all the monitors off him, causing them to flatline. Sal ran back to Larry's room hearing the alarms going off, a doctor and a couple nurses followed him. Sal sighed as he saw Larry was ok, he walked over to his bed and playfully punched him in the arm,

"You fuck nugget! You need to stop scaring the shit out of me, you dick nozzle!"

Larry burst out laughing, the doctors beside him gave a slight chuckle too,

"Really? Dick nozzle is the best you could come up with?"

Sal started to chuckle himself, realising how stupid he sounded. Some more footsteps came down the squeaky corridor, they sped up as they got closer to the room. Lisa burst into Larry's room with a carrier bag of food from the shop downstairs. She looked at the bed, seeing Larry's beaming face, well as 'beaming' as it could be anyway. She dropped the bag and ran to hug her son, her eyes watering with tears,

"Larry Johnson! Don't you dare leave me again, you are grounded mister!"

Larry smiled and hugged her back,

"Oh come on! How long am I grounded for, and does being in the hospital count as grounded too?"

Lisa just laughed as she straightened herself up, wiping tears from here eyes, she shook her head and turned to the doctors,

"Right, now that everyone's here, and conscious, we still need to do a few more test on Mr. Johnson, make sure his system is clear of dangerous drugs but then, we should be able to discharge you." He turned to Larry, "Do you want to get started now, or in a couple hours when your strength is back?"

Larry struggled to sit up but just managed to, he smiled at the doctor,

"Now if it lets me get out of here faster!"

Lisa put her hands on Sal's shoulders, pulling him towards the door to give Larry and the doctors some privacy. Lisa fell to her knees and hugged Sal, she started to cry again,

"I-I thought he w-was..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence before choking up, sobbing even harder into Sal's shoulder. Sal wasn't quite sure what to do. He hugged Lisa, putting a hand on her back, rubbing it in comfort. He sighed,

"I know mum...but he's still here, that's all that matters, right? We can deal with everything else as long as he's alive..."

Lisa took a big sniff and stood up, drying her face with her sleeve,

"I'm sorry, Sal. I shouldn't be putting this onto you... anyway, why don't we eat?"

Sal looked up and Lisa and nodded. They sat down on the horrible waiting room chairs outside Larry's room, waiting for Larry to finish his tests.

After about 30-40 mins, the doctors emerged from Larry's room, holding numerous pieces of paper with his test results on. The doctor approached Lisa and Sal as they were munching on some ham sandwiches Lisa had bought. They both sat up, eagerly waiting for the results.

"Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Fisher. Larry has flushed all the drugs from his system, he has a few mobility problems but they will fade in a few days as he gets his strength back. Just let me file this paperwork and you are free to take him home."

The doctor smiled and nodded before walking off. Lisa and Sal looked at each other before getting up and going back into Larry's room. Larry was sat upright on his bed, all the tubes and needles had been removed from his skin, leaving little bruises. He had put on a pair of joggers and one of his many SF shirts, his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. He looked like himself again.

"Hey dude, doc said I can go home, right?"

Sal nodded, he flung his arms around Larry, happy that he finally looked like the Larry he'd fallen in love with. Larry winced,

"Woah dude, not too tight, it still hurts..."

Sal let go of Larry, giving him an apologetic look through his mask, but Larry understood. Sal took at step back and looked Larry up and down, he sat next him on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Larry's hair was sticking up like a birds nest, Sal couldn't help but laugh,

"Lar, we gotta sort your hair man, you look ridiculous. Can I do it?"

Sal pulled a hairbrush from a bag next to the bed and started to brush Larry's hair without even waiting for an answer.

"Dude! Since when did I become a Disney princess?"

"When you woke from true loves kiss..."

Both the boys fell about laughing, Larry went red in the face from embarrassment, he knew Sal was never gonna let that go.

"I didn't exactly get the choice to wake up when you kissed me! I just did..."

"I know dude, don't be so serious!"

Larry looked embarrassed and looked away as Sal continued to brush his hair, occasionally yelping in pain as Sal hit a few knots in his hair. Once his brown silky locks were flowing down his shoulders again, Sal sat back, admiring his work. Larry flipped his hair dramatically,

"Loreal!"

"Maybe it's Maybelline!"

The room filled with laughter, Larry flopped back onto his bed thinking about what he had done, he shortly burst into tears. Sal panicked, he thought Larry was hurt,

"Larry? Larry, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

Larry looked up at Sal and shook his head,

"It's not that babe," he held Sal's hand, "I-I just cant believe that I tried to give this up, you make me so happy when I'm with you... and I just don't know why..."

He sat up and put his head on Sal's chest, crying into his shirt. Sal put his arms around his lover and tried to comfort him,

"It's ok Larry, we will get through this, ok? I will help you with anything, we will get through whatever this is ok?"

Larry nodded, his head still against Sal's body. Sal just sat rubbing Larry's head, starting to cry himself.

"Why don't we do this when we get home Lar? It's a bit more...private. Wait, here's the doctor now anyway."

Larry sat up and wiped his eyes, the doctor entered the room,

"Sorry for intruding, but Mr. Johnson, you are officially discharged from the hospital, just sign here and you are free to leave."

Larry took the papers from the doctor and signed them. He tried to stand but wobbled a little and had to sit back down. Sal looked concerned but the doctor quickly explained,

"His body will be weak for a few days, don't worry, we can wheel him to your vehicle in a wheelchair. Any problem and you can come straight back."

Sal nodded at the doctor as he left the room and fetched a wheelchair. Larry got up, clinging to Sal for support as he took the couple of steps towards the wheelchair. He landed in the wheelchair with a thud, he laughed as he was quickly wheeled away, leaving Sal to retrieve his bags.

After the short car journey home, it came to the tricky ordeal of getting Larry out of the car and into the house. In the end, he had Lisa holding him up but one arm and Sal holding him by his other. They carefully managed to get Larry into the basement and onto his bed. Lisa went for a lie down, she was exhausted from the lack of sleep and carrying Larry just a few moments before. Sal lay down next to Larry, trying to be the big spoon for once to show Larry he was safe but it just felt so uncomfortable. Larry pushed Sal onto his other side and spooned up next to him,

"Ah, much better"

He said, burying his face into Sal's neck. Sal carefully took off his mask and placed it on the bedpost.

"Larry?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I-I love you..."

Larry chuckled, "Love you too, baby blue. Come on, you haven't slept properly in ages, lets take a nap."

Sal nodded and shuffled backwards, making sure he was fully wrapped by Larry's arms. The mere fact that he could feel Larry breathing was enough to comfort him, he quickly fell asleep in Larry's arms, thinking how lucky he was to have Larry still there...

****Awww... Now I gotta think of a new storyline... shit... .****


	14. Chapter 14 - Good boy

****Heya, been busy lately so sorry for no update, kinky fucker warnings!(Mild kink, heavy smut ;) ) .****

_Sal 'woke up' in the treehouse, confused at first until he figured out where he was. He sat up, feeling his face to check if his prosthetic was there. He started to panic as he felt the raised scars on his face. He searched the floor for the mask but couldn't see it. "Maybe I left it inside" he thought, as he stood up and looked around the room. He turned around to see a crying Larry stood in the corner... although, it didn't look quite like him_

_"Larry? What's wrong?" _

_He walked towards Larry, he went to give Larry a hug but he backed away. Sal tried to grab his arm but his hand phased straight through it. _

_"Sal...I'm sorry dude. I've got to go... you know I love you, and I'm so sorry I left you. If I could take it all back I would." _

_Sal stood back in shock, tears beginning to roll down his face, _

_"Larry... what are you talking about, you're not going anywhere. Why cant I feel you!"_

_Larry gave Sal a sympathetic look, _

_"Babe... I died, remember? I can't hold on much longer Sal... I lo-.."_

_Larry reached his arm out and cupped Sal's face before fading out of existence. Sal dropped to his knees in tears before completely collapsing onto the floor..._

Larry woke to a shaking and crying Sal in his arms, he was crying in his sleep, whispering something Larry couldn't quite hear. He removed his arm from behind Sal's back and sat himself up. He gently shook Sally, hoping to wake him,

"Sal? Babe? Hey, it's just a dream, wake up"

Sal jolted awake, screaming, tears streaming down his face. He turned to look at Larry and pounced onto him,

"You selfish bastard! Don't you dare ever leave me!"

Larry was taken back by Sal's words, he relaxed and pulled Sal closer, rubbing his head,

"Sal... I'm never leaving you again. I promise. Is that what you were dreaming about?"

Sal could barely speak so he just held Larry tighter and nodded his head. Larry kissed the top of his head, showing he was there. They sat arm in arm for a while, giving Sal a chance to get his breath and calm down. Once he had his breath, Larry took his hand and pulled Sal's head up by his chin. They leaned closer, locking their lips together once they were close enough too. The little blue moved up the bed so he didn't have to stretch to reach his boyfriend's soft lips.

Sal flung himself on top of Larry, straddling him. Larry tried to sit up but Sal pushed him back down, bracing himself on the headboard. Larry's hands wandered around Sal's body, gently pulling him closer every second. Sal pulled away to sit up and take his shirt off. Larry moved his hands up Sal's legs and put them on his hips. The blue moved himself so he was sitting on Larry's bulge. They both started to move their hips, grinding against each other. Both boys started to get hard, only increasing their pleasure as their hard-ons started to rub against each other through their clothes. Larry bucked his hips, making Sally fall over. Larry laughed at Sal and flipped him over, pinning his arms above his head. He leaned over Sal and smiled evilly,

"Larry...you sure? Your not that strong yet..."

Larry bent down and attacked Sal's neck, instantly finding his sweet spot, making him moan. While keeping one hand to hold Sal's in place, the other worked its way down to Sal's trousers, slowly undoing the button and easing them down. Sal bit his lip in anticipation, squirming as Larry pulled his trousers down. Larry slid his hands into Sal's boxers, taking hold of his growing member, slowly starting to pump it. Sal moaned even more, his hands straining against Larry's hand as he wriggled, aching to be free but loving the feeling of being bound. Larry looked up at Sal, seeing how much he was enjoying it, he leant down and whispered in his ear,

"You like being my helpless little slut then?"

Sal blushed and nodded. Larry let Sal go and walked over to his closet, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from a hidden basket in his wardrobe. He looked over at Sal who was quite noticeably shocked,

"Where did you get those! And where are they keys, before you cuff me?"

Larry just laughed,

"Swiped them from an officer when they were investigating Mrs. Sanderson's murder. The keys are here. Now, are you sure about this? We don't have to..."

Sal sat up and kissed Larry, dragging him back onto the bed. Larry broke the kiss, grabbing Sal's hands, once again pinning them above his head. He took the handcuffs and put them around the bed post before trapping the blue's little hands in the metal rings with a satisfying click. Larry pulled Sal down the bed so his arms were stretched, he sat over Sal's crotch, watching his reactions to his every move. Sal started to pant, binding him had just made him more aroused his junk now straining against his boxers, making an obvious tent.

Larry made sure the cuffs were secure before standing up and removing his own clothes. He crawled back up to Sal, sitting over his 'problem'. He traced his hands over Sal's chest, slowly reaching his way down to Sal's now throbbing member. Larry teased him, making Sal squirm against his restraints. Larry smirked and slid down the bed, positioning his head over his cock. He slowly licked up his entire length before slamming his head down so hard that Sal reached the back of his throat, making him gag. Sal moaned loudly as Larry worked his magic, he wasn't very experienced but Sal evidently enjoyed it. He grew close to his climax but Larry took him out of his mouth, making Sal groan from the loss of pleasure. Larry spread Sal's legs as wide as he could, pulling him down the bed to pull on his handcuffs again. He lined up at his entrance and thrusted straight in, making Sal's eyes water with the pain. Larry bent down to whisper in his ear,

"Suck it up baby blue, little sluts like you get it rough..."

Sal shivered at Larry's words. He started to move in and out of Sal's tight hole, his breath hitching as he did. Sal pulled against his cuffs, sexily biting his lip to send Larry over the edge. His little plan worked, Larry started to pound into him harder and faster, causing them both to moan. They carried on, loosing their minds in ecstasy. Sal felt Larry twitch inside him, followed by the warm, wet feeling of Larry's cum filling him up. A few seconds later Sal came, his seed covering his lovers stomach. Larry pulled out and fell next to Sal, exhausted. Larry lay sprawled out on the bed, leaving Sal a hot mess still cuffed to the bed.

"L-larry? My arms hurt now, can you open the cuffs?"

Larry turned over to look into Sal's eyes, he smirked and laughed,

"Hmm... actually, I think I should make you suffer. You're gonna stay like that until _Master_ lets you go. Unless you beg for me?"

Sal's breath hitched, he'd never been dominated like this before. He nodded solemnly, not wanting to plead.

"Well then precious... be good for me."

Larry lay back on the bed, smiling. He couldn't believe what he was doing for Sal, but he knew he was secretly enjoying it. He out the keys for the cuffs just out of Sal's reach on the bedside table and covered them both with the duvet. Larry played on his phone for the best part of an hour before finally turning back to Sal.

"You ready to be free now? You better be thankful."

Sal nodded his head aggressively, eager to rest his aching arms, Larry shook his head and took the keys off the table.

"You better be _thankful_" Larry warned, expecting an answer,

"T-thank you...sir..."

Larry nodded in approval and undid his handcuffs, gently putting Sal's numb arms by his sides.

"Good boy..."

****OOF why do I do this lol. Eh, really running out of ideas here, any suggestions? .****


	15. Chapter 15 - Ok, little blue?

****Grrrrr! Nothing! No ideas! Useless, empty brain! *Bangs head on laptop*AARRHGG (*Tourette's kicks in and breaks my skull*) Ah, one crappy idea! Sorry all this is so late, I've been having a really tough time... Yay! .****

Sal had rolled over and gone back to sleep, he was still tired and his body ached from his and Larry's...activities...

Larry sat on the end of his bed, just thinking about various things. After a while, he snapped back to attention, he looked over at the adorable little blue snoozing on his bed, curled up in a little ball. He smiled at the cute sight and sighed, _"why would I give this up?"_ he asked himself. He got up and pulled some clothes on, just some boxers and baggy joggers. He drew up a stool in front of the messy easel in the corner of his room and pulled a blank canvas from a pile on the floor. He set it down and pulled his paint palette out and ideas came rushing to his head. He pulled out a few paintbrushes from a holder on his cupboard and let the ideas flow.

A couple of hours later, Larry stood up to inspect his work- an extremely realistic portrait of Sal, with Larry stood behind him, slowly fading out of existence. The painting made Larry so upset because of what it represented but he was so proud of himself since it was so well done, (even if he did say so himself). Sal had woken up and was playing on his phone, he hadn't moved since his body still ached, he looked over at Larry,

"Lar-bear? What's wrong?"

Larry broke his stare with the painting and smiled at Sal, his eyes were watering so Sal thought something was wrong,

"N-nothing. It's just that... I'm actually proud of the painting, but it makes me so sad"

Sal sat up wincing, trying to get a clear view of Larry's art. He looked at it for few minutes before commenting, "Larry, it's beautiful...but you're right, it's so sad. You're leaving me..."

Larry got up and walked over to Sal, "Oh no little blue, I'm not leaving you... it's just a painting. I'm never leaving again, I promised, remember?"

Sal nodded and started to cry, he held his arms out, wanting a hug. Larry sat down on the bed near Sal and pulled him into a hug, playing with his little wispy strands of blue hair, waiting for Sal to calm down. Sal looked up at Larry, he craned his neck to kiss his boyfriend, Larry smiled and lowered his head to meet Sal's lips, he could taste the saltiness of his tears.

"Come on, Sal. I'm here, stop crying..."

Sal pulled away and wiped his tears, he tried to stand up and get some clothes on. He managed to wiggle into his boxers before his knees gave way beneath him. Larry swiftly moved and caught Sal when he was mere centimetres from the floor, he smiled down at the dazed beauty beneath him.

"Ok, little blue?"

Sal nodded, trying to pick himself up, using Larry as a crutch in case his legs buckled again. He worked his way back to the bed. He started to laugh,

"Yeah, what's that thing that people say? I'll fuck you so hard you won't walk again?"

Larry burst out laughing, he tackled Sal and landed on top of him, he bridged himself over Sal and leant to whisper in his ear,

"Well it looks like I didn't do a good enough job..."

Sal laughed and playfully pushed Larry so he would get off him,

"Well I think you did a good enough job for one day" he said with a smirk, he sat up as Larry climbed off him. Sal carefully stood up, he was still really wobbly and hung on to the wall for support, and walked to the bathroom. While Sal was in the bathroom, Larry looked over at the painting again. He still wasn't sure what to make of it, he leant the painting against the wall so he wouldn't be constantly looking at it.

Sal eventually emerged from the bathroom, smiling from ear to ear. He pounced on Larry, knocking the unsuspecting brunette onto his back. He giggled for a while, then curled up on top of Larry, he didn't mind because Sal was so light, he stroked his bright blue locks while repositioning himself so he was comfy. He looked at the clock on his wall, it said 12:47 in big red letters. He looked down at the droopy Sal on his chest before whispering,

"Come on sleepyhead, we need to sleep. We need to study tomorrow for that test on Monday"

Sal didn't hear a word of it, he was already almost asleep. Larry chuckled and carefully shifted Sal so he was lying on the bed next to him. Larry buried his head in Sal's neck and listened to his adorable breathing and the little whimpers he made in this sleep. as time ticked by, Larry grew tired and eventually fell asleep.

****Sorry for the short and crappy chapter, I just felt like you guys deserved a little something. Might be less frequently updating from now on, got a few problems I need to solve. Ok, byyyeee .****


	16. Chapter 16 - S-sal

****Trigger warnings and a smut warning in place. Thanks .****

"Sal! Wake up, dude. We're gonna be late."

Sal stirred and groaned into his pillow, he defiantly wasn't a morning person. He lifted his head off his pillow to see Larry running around the room, putting on clothes and collecting his school supplies. Sal giggled to himself but soon sprang from the bed when he glanced at the clock on Larry's bedside table. He rushed around getting himself ready for school but was stopped by Larry, who had burst out laughing and had to sit down non the bed to stop him from completely collapsing to the floor.

"And what is so amusing at this time on the morning?"

Larry howled with laughter, "Well for someone who's got morning wood, you're awfully miserable!" Sal looked down and realised that Larry was right, he was so preoccupied with getting ready for school, he hadn't actually realised. Larry got over his laughing fit and pulled Sal so he landed on the bed and climbed on top of him. He leant down so he could whisper in Sal's ear,

"Well then little blue, looks like you need help..." he hissed seductively. Sal just nodded his head and put his arms around Larry's neck, pulling him closer. Larry immediately invaded Sal's scarred mouth with his tongue. He used one arm to brace himself, the other slowly snaked down to Sal's painfully obvious tent and began palming him through his red jeans, making Sal moan into Larry's mouth. Sal felt Larry smirk against his lips before they left to attack his vulnerable neck, making him squirm underneath the hot brunette.

Larry slid down the bed and tugged at Sal's half-done up jeans, undoing the rest of them and sliding them down so he could reach Sal's erection. He smiled up at Sal with an evil look in his eye before he slammed his head straight down, deep throating him. Larry gagged but set to work, swirling his tongue around his boyfriend's tip, making his moan excessively. Sal moved his hands down so he could pull Larry's long brown hair as he worked his magic. It didn't take long before Sal was moaning Larry's name in pleasure. Larry didn't hear it because he was so focused on what he was doing. a few seconds later, Larry felt Sal twitch inside his mouth, followed by the sweet taste of his seed, as Sal practically screamed Larry's name. Larry didn't swallow and quickly moved to kiss Sal, exchanging the fluids in their mouths. Sal swallowed the 'milk' that Larry had put in his mouth, shuddering as it went down and he thought of what he was actually swallowing. The two pulled apart and Larry smiled,

"Come on then, we're gonna be late!"

Sal sat up, his head spinning. He pulled his jeans back up and rezipped them. He tried to stand up but his body was still shaking from his orgasm just minutes before, his knees buckled beneath him but he managed to catch himself before he hit the floor. Larry rushed over to catch him and burst out laughing.

"Ok, little blue? Come on, you can walk it off, we need to go."

Larry scooped Sal up into his arms bridal-style and carried him out the door and to the lift to give him a little time to recover. Sal giggled in his arms, making him hard to carry.

"Hey! Do you want me to drop you or not, little worm?" Sal giggled even more at Larry's frustration.

"Please don't!" Sal pleaded, giving him big puppy dog eyes.

Larry chuckled and gently lowered Sal to his feet. Sal practically ran out of the lift, dragging Larry behind him.

"Woah, calm down, man. We're not that late!"

"I don't care, Larry. It won't kill you to move your lazy ass for once!"

Larry was stunned. Sal very rarely raised his voice like that. He only managed a whimper of an "O-ok" before he committed and broke out into a sprint to keep up with Sally. The arrived at school just as the morning bell went, Larry took a second to get his breath back outside the gate.

"S...S...Sal. H-holy fuck knuckles, dude. Would it kill you to slow down? You've half killed me..."

Sal looked back at the struggling Larry, he wasn't in the mood to get told off by the teachers today; he knew Travis would be back at school.

"Well move it into class before I kill the rest of you!"

Larry grabbed Sal's shoulder as he tried to walk off, he spun the feisty blue around and held him so he couldn't walk off.

"Ok, please. What is wrong with you this morning? You never rush into school, if anything, you try to avoid it."

A tear trickled down Sal's face. He didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to get to class so he wouldn't have to see Travis after what Travis had done to him. He hit Larry's arms away and ran to the school, wiping away his tears as he disappeared from Larry's view. Larry stood at the gates, stunned by what had just happened. He knew he should give Sal some space, but they had class together so he didn't have much of a choice.

Larry walked into lesson late, he saw Travis swinging on his chair at the back of the room, throwing him a dirty look. Larry simply ignored him as he always did at this time in the morning. He looked over at Sal's chair, it was empty. He scanned the rest of the room to see if Sal had moved seats but he wasn't there. Larry was still stood in the doorway and was welcomed by the shrill voice of Mrs. Packerton,

"Nice of you to join us for once, Mr. Johnson. Take your seat."

Larry nodded solemnly and worked his way over to his seat. He continued to stare at Sal's empty seat, which was only a couple of chairs away. "Where has he gone?" he muttered to himself. Todd and Ashley were sat either side of him and heard his mutters.

"He hasn't entered the classroom yet but I did see him run past the window only a few minutes ago" Todd whispered, wanting to avoid being heard by the babbling Mrs. Packerton. Larry nodded and looked down into his lap. Ash noticed and pulled at Larry's sleeve to get his attention.

"Ok, what happened? You're only like this when you've fought with him."

Larry shook his head and swatted Ash's hand away, she looked hurt but knew Larry was hurting more so brushed it off.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when this gets out of hand."

****Ooh, ugh my inspiration has literally gone down the drain... I'm still gonna try to write tho since a few of you are enjoying the book. .****


	17. Chapter 17 - You know who did it, don't?

****Hi...sorry for lack up updates, I had a mental breakdown and didn't sleep for 3 days...I'M FINE,I PROMISE! (Yeah...they're totally fine...)Hmm, we are strange people (There are loads of us, so 'we' is appropriate) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA****

Sal emerged from his hiding place in the bathroom and had gone to his classes. Larry wasn't in any of his classes that day but when lunchtime rolled around, Larry searched the entire school looking for his boyfriend. Sal had gone back to the bathroom stall and began to softly cry, muffling his sounds under his mask so no one could hear him. Larry came to the bathroom and gently knocked on the stall door, he could hear Sal's small muffled sobs and knew he was it was him.

"Sal...I know it's you...please open the door"

Sal banged on the door as a way of telling Larry to go away. Larry gently smiled and put his face up to the door,

"There's no use in doing that, dude. I'm not going anywhere."

Larry sat down and put his back against the wall . Sal moved himself so was doing the same on the other side of the door so all that separated them was the thin stall door. Sal took off his mask and slid it under the door to Larry, who picked it up and smiled at it in his hands. He knew Sal was listening.

"Ok, now that you're listening to me. What's wrong, little blue? Tell me the truth"

Sal started to sob again, Larry quickly turned around and placed his hand on the door, he slid the mask back under the door so Sal knew he was trying to be supportive. He stood up and gently unlocked the door. Larry fell backwards into the cubicle and looked up to see the crying Sal above him. He shuffled into the stall so Sal could lock it again for privacy. Larry held his arms out for Sal to join him but the little blue boy shook his head and continued to stand over him.

"L-larry... promise you wont get mad?"

Larry could see Sal physically shaking as he tried to get his words out, he gave him a comforting look and shook his head,

"Of course, I could never be mad at you"

Sal nodded and slid down the wall so he was sitting opposite Larry.

"O-ok... You remember that something happened to be a while ago, that I never properly talked about, when someone else made hickeys on my neck? Well... I didn't tell you everything."

Larry opened his mouth to speak but Sal quickly shut him down before continuing,

"Biting my neck isn't all they did. They...they touched me and called me a slut, that's why I couldn't stand it when you did when we were fooling around... he tried to do himself but I got my hand free and punched his nose and ran off...It happened in here, you can see the dent in the wall where I was..."

Larry sat in stunned silence for a while before finally saying,

"You know who did it, don't you? You lied to me..."

Sal put his hand on Larry's arm trying to calm him. He nodded and looked down, not being able to look into his eyes, knowing that he had lied. Larry lifted Sal's chin with one hand and wiped a few tears away with the other,

"I can overlook the fact that you lied to me, but you have to tell me who did it, now."

Larry stood up, his face twisted in complete anger. Sal stood up and blocked the door so Larry couldn't leave.

"It was...T-Travis..."

Larry looked as if he was going to explode, not caring to keep it private anymore, he shouted his response,

"TRAVIS! That fucking little bible basher, Sal you should have told me. He's going to be dead for hurting you!"

Sal could hear a few mutters from people who could hear the shouting outside, he put his hand over Larry's mouth so he would stop screaming,

"Shh! Lar-bear, its ok. I promise. I'm sorry for not telling you..." Sal began to cry again, instantly making Larry calm down and worry about Sal instead of Travis. Larry held his arms out for his boyfriend to shuffle into. Sal nodded and walked into his arms, taking in a deep breath so he could use Larry's scent to comfort him. The tall boy loosed his frame as he wound down from the adrenaline. He started to stroke Sal's head but Sal shook his hand off and looked up to him.

"Promise you're not gonna tell, or kill Travis?"

Larry laughed, trying to make a joke,

"I'd never tell! But Travis is a dead man, lets hope his 'God' sends him straight to hell. Come on, lets get out of here."

Sal unlocked the door and walked out, reaching for Larry's hand as he went. Larry looked to the floor and noticed Sal's mask.

"You forgot something, dude"

Sal put his hands to his face out of instinct and scrambled to get it on. Larry chuckled at his desperate attempts and walked out of the stall. A few people were staring from the other side of the bathrooms but he gave them a death stare and they quickly turned away. Sal turned around when his prosthetic was secure and smiled, Larry could always somehow tell when he was smiling even through his mask was on. Larry held out his hand for Sal to take, which he did, and walked to their next lesson which was about to start. Sal was still a little shaken but felt so much better now that Larry knew the truth.

It wasn't long before the class had started and the students were put to work. Sal sat next to Larry in the lesson so he was perfectly happy and felt safe, they held hands under the table so they didn't feel so alone. Travis was sat at the back of the room talking to his friends for the majority of the lesson. As the bell went, most students rushed to get out of class. Sal and Larry never rushed so were usually the last ones out of class. Travis had also stayed at the back of the room, waiting for them.

"So, Fags. Is it true?"

Larry and Sal looked at each other in confusion. Travis tutted and rolled his eyes,

"That you two hooked up in the bathrooms? That's pretty sick homo's, the rest of us have to use those bathrooms after you leave."

Larry felt his blood start to boil, tempted to say something but he knew he shouldn't. Sal pulled the raging brunette back by the sleeve of his shirt,

"No, Travis. It isn't true. And why should it bother you?" Sal was trying to sound brave but was failing miserably. He kept looking back at Larry to make sure he wasn't going to do anything.

Travis just laughed at the blue boy's feeble attempt at standing up for himself,

"Hmm, no need to get defensive, sodomite. It's just that you look so guilty walking out of a bathroom stall together and you haven't done your mask up yet, not to mention the strange sounds coming from '_our_' stall."

As the blonde said 'our' Sal could feel Larry tense even more, trying to restrain himself. Sal started to shake as the memories came flooding back to him. Larry finally lost it,

"Listen here, Travis! I know what you did to Sal, and you're so fucking lucky to be alive right now. Just because you're GAY- yes Travis that is the right word- and you believe in some made up God does not mean you get to abuse an innocent person because you're not allowed to be gay!"

Travis stepped back, fear growing in his eyes. He ran off before Larry could lash out at him, slamming the door as he went, just in case Larry decided to follow him. Larry turned and looked at the quivering Sal behind him and pulled him into a hug, repeatedly telling him he was sorry.

****OOF, I fucking done it! Comic con this weekend so its been a bit tight to finish everything .****


	18. Chapter 18 - T-thank yousir

****But not just any old smut chapter... a kink chapter! (I was thinking of doing a few kink chapters, thought?) So obviously, ******_**warnings are in place**_******. Also, comic con was great, I ambushed 3 groups of SF cosplayers, some even had Megan with them, I fangirled so hard... Just FYI, the school timetables is based off of 1 of my old school timetables (I've moved to many schools and this one suited it best). P.S. Larry's birthday is never specified, but the producer said in an interview that Larry was a Leo so I've approximated his birthday.****

After the drama had unfolded at school, Larry kept Sal close to him all day, keeping him away from Travis is he came near. They had their next class together before their afternoon break, neither of them concentrated much during lesson but it didn't really matter. One hour rolled into the next and the bell went to signify break. Larry and Sal were among the first out of class this time and went to sit in the atrium.

Not long after they sat down, Sal got up to use the bathroom (for real this time). Larry noticed something on the bench where Sal was just sitting, his phone. Ashley, Todd and the others were sat around him but they hadn't noticed so he didn't say anything. He picked up the phone and turned it on underneath the table so no one could see. The background was the first picture him and Sal took of them as a couple, they had tried to make it artistic and had kissed behind Sal's mask, making a gorgeous picture. Larry smiled, not knowing that that was Sal's wallpaper. Ash looked at him suspiciously but soon went back to chatting with Maple.

He swiped the screen and the screen prompted him for a password. Luckily, a hint was displayed in the top corner of the screen, _"My special someone's special day"_, Larry chuckled once again, knowing what Sal had set his password as, his birthday. He punched in the numbers "0508", the phone unlocked, revealing the various apps and the same wallpaper. Larry knew that he shouldn't be he couldn't help himself and went through Sal's phone, he checked his messages, phone history and checked his apps. Larry clicked on safari/browser last, he had no open tabs so he looked at his browser history...

Larry made an audible gasp as he realised what he had found. Todd and chug looked over to check what Larry was doing but he played it cool so they didn't suspect anything and went back to talking. Larry reread what Sal had looked up, there were pages of pornhub links. He looked closer and didn't quite know what to make of the results; tied, punished, bonded, domination and other links among the same lines. Larry knew Sal was a bit kinky but he never suspected to this level. A small smirk slowly crept up Larry's face as he got an idea of how to cheer up Sal later, he heard Sal approach the table in a fluster so he quickly shut down the phone and turned to greet Sal as he practically ran into the table,

"Has anyone seen my phone? I cant find it!"

Larry laughed and showed Sal the phone in his hand,

"Calm down, dude. It's right here, you left it on the bench."

Sal snatched the phone and breathed a deep sigh of relief as he sat down. Larry was still really amused at the recent knowledge he had acquired, he even got a little aroused just from planning what he would do to the small, submissive blue-haired boy sat next to him. He felt himself start to get hard but managed to calm himself down before he had a problem. Sal threw his bologna sandwich into the nearby bin and turned to Larry, confused to as why he looked so happy.

"You seem happy, what you thinking about?"

Larry smirked even more but tried to play it cool.

"Nothing, Sal...Nothing at all..."

Sal was still confused but left it alone. They continued to chat about random things until the bell rang for last lesson. Larry and Sal arranged to meet at the school gates after class had ended and went to their separate classrooms.

Eventually, school ended. Larry and Sal met up at the school gates as promised and began to walk home. Sal merrily skipped home, seeming happier than he had done in a long time. Larry felt so relieved that Sal seemed ok, he was still hurt that Sal had lied to him but he knew he would forgive him. But his mind raced back to what he saw on Sal's phone, and what he planned to do about it.

"Hey, Sal?" Larry wanted to get Sal into a comfortable place before he confronted him.

"Yeeeeesssss, Lar-Bear?"

"Firstly, don't call me that! Second, you wanna go treehouse? Have a smoke, or drink something?" Sal stopped skipping and slower to walk next to Larry.

"Sure, but it's a school night, not too much alcohol ok? I could do with a little pick-me-up myself."

Larry chuckled and muttered, "Oh you'll get a pick-me-up alright..." under his breath without realising that he had said it out loud. Sal looked at Larry in even more confusion,

"What does that mean? Larry...you ok?"

Larry quickly tried to change the subject, "N-nothing, come on. We're almost there."

Sal still wasn't sure if Larry was ok but they were near the treehouse so he planned to ask him inside. They climbed up into the treehouse and flopped onto the beanbags in the corner of the room, Larry pulling out a couple of beer cans. Sal took one, removed his prosthetic and cracked it open, downing half its contents in one go. Larry cracked open his own can before trying to pull Sal's away from him.

"Hey, dude. Slow down, you're only having that one, no more. I need to talk to you..."

Sal downed the rest of the can, staring at Larry as he did so to prove his point. He wiped his mouth and threw the empty can into a corner across the room before turning to Larry, feeling slightly tipsy from downing his beer so quick.

"I thought you might, what's wrong, Larry?"

Larry started to smile again, realising that Sal thought it was serious. He downed his can but it didn't have much effect on him. He patted his lap for Sal to come sit, he obliged and sat next to Larry, putting his legs over the brunette.

"Nothing serious, Sal. Don't look so worried." He heard Sal give a little sigh of relief before he continued, "I did something that I shouldn't have...but I've thought of a way to make it up to you."

Sal looked up at Larry, the slight bit of anger forming in his eyes,

"Larry! What did you do? I wont get mad if you're honest, I promise..."

"Look, I know I shouldn't have, but I went through your phone..."

Sal looked like he might explode,

"WHAT! Larry, don't you trust me or something? What did yo-"

Larry covered Sal's mouth with his hand, telling him to be quiet,

"Listen to me, It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I was just interested because you never tell me anything personal... but I found something even more personal which I can help with."

Sal gulped, he didn't know what to say. His mind as racing with worst case scenarios of what Larry had found. He tried to force some words out but he couldn't make a sound.

"Well...let's just say you should clear your browser history more often... listen, I'm not against this, dude. And I'm kinda glad I found it..."

Larry stood up and pulled Sal to his feet with him. Before Sal could say a word or protest, he was pinned with his face against the wall. Sal gasped at the force Larry had put on him. Larry leaned forward to he could reach Sal's ear,

"Now I know how much of a little slut you are..."

Sal shivered at Larry's words, his face went red with embarrassment, he never wanted Larry to find out about his little kinks.

"L-Larry... are y-you sure? You don't have to do this, I-I..."

Larry cut Sal off by turning his around and putting his hand around the little blue's neck, pressing down but not too hard so he could still answer. He put his face just a few centimetres away from Sal's and put on a deeper and sexier voice,

"Do you want this or not, slut? I know all your dirty, little secrets..."

Sal started to feel really hot, loving the feeling Larry's hand around his neck, pressing on his airways. Sal didn't dare speak in case he ruined the feeling. He nodded slowly, not moving too much. Larry smirked and knew what he had to do.

"Good, now. You may not speak or make any sounds unless I say so, if you do, you will be severely punished. The only time you can speak is if you use the safe words, if you say any other words, you shall be punished. Yellow will mean slow down, and red will mean stop. If I ask you a question, you may nod or shake your head in response. Do you understand?"

Sal nodded his head, shaking with anticipation, even just being told what to do like that was making him grow harder by the second. Larry pushed his hand down further, constricting his airway more so he couldn't breathe. Sal quietly gasped, hoping that Larry wouldn't hear. Sal fell into a state of ecstasy, his vision blurring as his brain struggled for oxygen. His face slowly turned from his blushing pink to purple. Larry eased his hand, allowing Sal to breathe properly. The little blue gasped for air, spluttering a little as he caught his breath.

Larry completely removed his hand from Sal's throat and walked over to the chest in the corner of the room. Sal recovered and stood up straight, not moving from the wall as Larry fished around in the box for something that he couldn't quite see. Larry produced a long coil of rope and a black piece of fabric. He turned back to Sal, making sure he could see what was in his hands. Sal nodded, consenting to Larry's intentions. The brunette dropped the rope and tied the black fabric around Sal's eyes, leaving him completely blind. He pushed him against the wall, making sure he didn't move or get disorientated. He picked up the rope and grasped Sal's wrists, wrapping the rope around them tightly. Once Sal could no longer move his wrists, Larry took down the punching bag on the ceiling and looped the rope over the hook. He gently pulled on the rope, raising Sal's arms above his head until he heard a small wince from the helpless boy. He gave it one last hard tug, making Sal yelp in pain before loosening it a little and securing the rope so it couldn't move.

"Did I hear a little mouse make a noise they weren't supposed to?"

Sal's whole body tensed, not knowing what kind of punishments Larry had in mind. Larry walked back over to the chest again and produced a pair of scissors, he walked back over to Sal and looked at him with compassion, he opened his mouth and spoke in a gentler tone,

"It's ok, you can speak, Sal. If you have any questions, restrictions or anything you want to say, don't be afraid to tell me."

Sal nodded, "Why do you have rope already in here? A-and what are those for, you gonna kill me, sir?" Sal knew he was being too cocky and quietened down immediately.

Larry's face deepened with blush, "Well...after what we did the other day, I thought they might come in handy..." Larry didn't want to let Sal be too in control in case he didn't want to take part anymore. "Is that all you wish to say?"

Sal looked down and nodded, mentally preparing himself for what could come. Larry walked over, scissors in hand and began to cut Sal's shirt off, he knew it wasn't one of Sal's favourite shirts so he didn't care about ruining it. Once his shirt lay in pieces on the floor, he held the scissors up to Sal's pale throat, pushing them down a little but no so as they would cut him.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just gonna hurt you really, really bad..." (Get my reference peeps?.) His words send shivers down Sal's spine, each word making him feel so submissive. Larry cast the scissors aside and viciously tore off Sal's jeans and boxers, throwing them to the floor, leaving the skinny boy completely bare and exposed. Larry put on his deeper voice and pinned Sal against the wall by his throat one again, pushing down so he could barely breathe.

"Now, you may not make any noises from now on. The more you disobey me, the harsher I will be. And since you can't see, I will tell you when I'm gonna do something...sometimes..."

Has he finished his sentence, Larry firmly grasped (yes, thatonewitchnextdoor, you heard me correctly) Sal's now fully erect manhood in his cold hands. Sal almost gasped at the sensation but just managed to stop himself before he did. He shuddered from trying to contain himself. Larry could feel Sal twitching but ignored him and started to slowly stroke his slave's cock, teasing him just enough so Sal would moan. Larry immediately sprung off Sal and folded his arms, not that Sal could see that.

"The little whore made a noise...now he shall pay. When you feel the ropes loosen, slave, drop to your knees."

Larry reached for the tied rope and loosened it just enough for Sal to drop to his knees without tearing his arms from their sockets, but not enough for his arms to drop to his sides. Sal obeyed his master and sank to his knees, gulping out of pure fear and anticipation. HIs arms were already starting to ache but didn't dare complain. He could hear the faint sound of Larry's jeans unzipping before he felt his warm member against his lips, prising his mouth open before Larry roughly thrusted into his face. Sal gagged as his master's dick reached the back of his throat but it soon became irrelevant as Larry grabbed a handful of Sal's blue hair and yanked it as hard as he could. With a firm grip, Larry started pounding into Sal's scarred lips, sucking air through his teeth as he thrusted harder. Sal could barely breathe through Larry's pounding, drool and snot started to run down his face as a result. His arms ached even more now they were pulling against the rope more, trying to keep him from falling to the floor. Larry pulled out of Sal's raw mouth before he could cum, a string of saliva stretching between them as he pulled further away.

"Your arms look sore, cock sucker. I'll let them down slowly, but don't get too comfortable. And I'll remove the blindfold so be careful of the light."

Sal breathed a sigh of relief as Larry further loosened the rope, his arms flopping down to his sides. He sat on the floor, gasping for air with drool still dribbling down his chin. Larry let the rope fall to the floor before slowly removing the black fabric from The small blue boy sat beneath him a panting mess, his lips getting a little swollen and cherub-like.

"Get on all fours, dog."

Sal looked up at Larry, seeing the stern expression on his face, he obeyed. Larry took some of the rope and wrapped it around Sal's neck like a collar. He sat down against the wall and pulled the rope, dragging Sal closer to him. He pointed to his lap,

"Sit!"

Sal whined as he crawled over and straddled Larry, sitting against his standing erection. Larry threw him a disproving look,

"Did you just whine, little dog?" Sal looked away, knowing he had forgotten the rules. "Now, I want you to count out loud every time I punish you, if you miss one, you'll get 5 more. Understand?"

Sal nodded and leant forward so Larry could reach him better. Without warning, Larry slapped Sal's bare ass hard, making a satisfying sound. Sal gasped slightly before starting to count,

"O-one..."

_Slap_

"Ah...two..."

_Slap_

"Three..."

_Slap_

"Ah, four."

_Slap_

"Ow...F-five!"

Larry looked at Sal so he knew he was in trouble,

"Naughty boy's get punished, you need to learn that."

He continued to punish Sal until he counted to 20, by that time, Sal was so sore he could barely sit on Larry's lap. Sal just sat over his master's lap, shaking and shivering. Larry noticed and thought he'd gone too far,

"Sal? Are you ok?" He realised that Sal was so far into his sub role that he didn't dare answer, "It's ok, you can answer me." Sal gulped and shakily opened his mouth to speak,

"I-I'm ok, s-sir." Larry smiled at Sal to reassure him but he didn't take any notice. He pushed Sal off him and he went crashing to the floor with a large thud. Larry stood up and removed his shirt. He grabbed the rope from the floor and threw it over the hook o the ceiling.

"Ok, fuck-muffin, get to your feet, now."

Sal tried to scramble to his feet but his legs turned to jelly beneath him, causing him to fall straight back down. Larry grew impatient and pulled the rope, chocking Sal as it lifted him to his feet. His knees were still weak but he didn't dare let himself fall. Larry tied the rope down again before walking back towards Sal. He pinned Sal face down against the wall, making him wince as the rope around his neck got tighter. Larry leaned closer and hissed in Sal's ear,

"You are my little cum rag. Your only job is to please me, so you're gonna let me do whatever I want and never complain about it, you can only say how much you're my slave..."

At the end of his sentence, Larry pushed his fingers into Sal's mouth, ordering his to suck them. Being the little slut that he was trying to be, he swirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, making them pleasantly wet. Larry withdrew the moist (that word triggers me so much, it took me 15 mins and loudly screaming to be able to type it) fingers from Sal's mouth, slowly trailing them down his prominent spine before pushing one finger into Sal's entrance, curling his finger inside him. Sal gasped and clutched the wall harder, panting a little. Larry added another finger, scissoring them inside Sal, stretching him painfully.

"Like that, slut?"

Sal just whined him response and grinded back against Larry's fingers, pushing them in deeper, making him moan. Larry smirked and slipped in one last finger and began pumping them in and out of his tight hole. Once he felt that Sal was sufficiently stretched, he quickly substituted the fingers for his own throbbing erection without warning. Sal's eyes widened in surprise before they filled with pain; no matter how many times they had sex, he never got any looser. Larry grunted into Sal's ear as he slowly began to move inside his little blue.

"So tight... come on, Fuck-toy, who do you belong to?"

Larry made his thrusts harder, making Sal's whole boy slam against the wall over and over again.

"Y-ahh- you!"

Larry smirked at his response, " I'm gonna need a better answer than that..."

Sal let out an even louder moan, barely able to speak,

"Y-you, sir! I'm your slut! Fuck me-ahh"

Larry grabbed onto Sal's dick and was pumping it at the same pace of his thrusts, he could feel his body convulsing in pleasure underneath his own. This only made him want to go harder and faster. It wasn't long before Larry could feel that they were both close, he pulled out of Sal but continued to pump the other boy, slowing down to make sure he wasn't going to cum just yet. Larry turned Sal around so he was looking into his eyes.

"You will beg me for this. And you shall be thankful." Sal nodded, trying to compose himself so he could speak, he took too long, "Excuse me, I didn't hear that."

"P-please, sir...I need to cum."

Larry released his grip on Sal and folded his arms impatiently as his lover whinned at the loss of contact. "I said you had to be ****thankful****."

Sal immeditaly screamed, the torture of him being able to cum was almost painful, "I'm sorry! I'm so grateful, sir. I beg you, dont stop." Larry smirked at his sucess, seeing Sal in that much pain somehow made him happy.

"Good boy..." Larry whispered before getting to his knees, taking Sal's precum soaked cock in his hands before aggressively sucking his cock. It wasnt long before Sal became a shaking mess, cumming in Larry's wet mouth. Instead of swallowing his sweet seed, Larry spat the milky substance all over Sal's pale stomach so it dripped down over his glistening body. Sal was barely on his feet by this point, the only thing keeping him up was s bound wrists above his head, almost being pulled out of their sockets from the weight.

"T-thank y-you sir..." Larry ripped the rope from the hook and Sal collapsed to the ground panting. Larry grabbed one of Sal's ponytails and dragged his to his knees. He placed his hand on his own cock and began stroking himself.

"Open your mouth!" He ordered between pants. Sal opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Drool pooled from his mouth and his eyes crossed, making a sexy ahego face. This drove Larry wild. It wasnt long before Larry exploded over Sal's face, degrading him further. Larry gasped and fell to his knees, still shaking from his mind-blowing orgasm. Sal collaped back to the floor as a panting mess. Larry managed to crawl his way back over to the beanbag in the corner of the room while Sal tried to collect himself on the floor. After a few minutes, Sal crawled the best he could with his hands tied over to Larry before collapsing in his arms. Larry felt sorry for him and untied the rope from his neck and hands. They left red and purple marks over them, Larry traced the lines with his fingers before looking Sal in his eyes,

Well done, small one, I'm so proud of you. Rest now..."

Before Larry could even finish, Sal completely melted into his arms and fell into an exhausted sleep. It didnt take long before Larry did the same, the room span as his eyes closed and fell into his own exhausted sleep...

****JESUS H CHRIST, this took me 2 days to write! Almost 4000 words! Never gonna write something this long gain! Hope you're enjoying the book guys .****


	19. Chapter 19- You hear that?

****Hoi, peeps! Holy crap its been a while. I'm so sorry its been so long, I was in hospital and then a bunch of shit went down. My (now) ex cheated on me with their best friend, my mental health has spiralled down the drain, my home life is a mess and the lack of inspiration hasn't helped. I'll be ok. Now, I am REALLY struggling for ideas so if you have any, PLEASE let me know. Plus I know the last few chapters have been really shit but I hope I can redeem myself. .****

"Hmm...?"

Sal sat up, peeling himself away from Larry's sleeping body. He looked around the messy treehouse, smiling as he remembered their earlier activities. He combed his fingers through his matted blue hair before putting it up in a single ponytail. Larry stirred next to him, letting out a small groan, probably his head hurting as usual. Sal put out his arm and stroked Larry's head in hopes of comforting him.

"Go back to sleep, Lar-Bear. You'll feel better later, I promise."

The brunette nuzzled his head deeper into the bean bag and was soon asleep again, muttering in his sleep as he always did. Sal looked down at him, still smiling and thinking of how lucky he was that Larry was still here.

Tears filled his eyes, not wanting to imagine his life if Larry had died in the hospital. Even though Larry was alive and well, curled up sleeping on the bean bag, he still saw him as a pale body with needles and wires sticking out of him, not even being able to breathe without machines whirring in the background. Sal grabbed Larry's limp wrist and pushed down with two fingers. A pulse. Despite the proof that Larry was alive, Sal couldn't get rid of the idea that he wasn't.

The tears rolled down his face, he couldn't take his eyes away from his boyfriend. Sal stood up and paced around the treehouse, trying to shake the image from his head.

"No, he's here now. He's alive, he's ok..." He kept repeating to himself as he walked around, attempting to convince himself that everything was ok. Larry started to mutter louder in his sleep, his teeth chattering at the same time from how cold he was.

Snapped out of his focused state and knelt down beside a shaking Larry, pulling a blanket over him. He leaned in closer so he could hear Larry mumbling,

"I'm sorry...never...leave..."

Even though he now had the blanket over him, Larry was still shaking in his sleep. He reached out to the empty space next to him, probably expecting Sal to still be there but was met with nothing. His hands turned into fists and pulled back towards him, his body curling into a fetal position thinking he was alone. Sal couldn't stand seeing Larry think he was alone, even in his sleep he felt alone. Sally flung his arms around Larry and sobbed into his shoulder.

The taller boy woke with a start, not quite knowing what was going on. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Sal, pulling him close.

"Hey, Sal, don't cry. What's wrong? Talk to me, dude."

Sal replied with even harder sobs and tightening his grip on Larry, almost crushing him. Larry started to laugh,

"Come on dude, I need to breathe, tell me what's wrong."

Larry pulled Sal from his shoulder so he could look into his weeping eyes. He wiped away his lover's tears and held him there, trying to calm him down. Sal didn't even answer him at first, he simply looked down and tried to control his tears. A wave of sudden anger came over the small boy, he was so angry with himself for letting him get in this state. He bashed his fists against Larry's chest, but Sal was so weak, it didn't even phase him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Larry! I failed you..."

Larry's eyes widened with concern, he tried to pull Sal closer to him but the blue boy sat stiffly.

"No...You haven't failed me. Why would you say that?"

Sal's sobs subsided, he reached for his prothetic, wanting to hide his face. Larry tried to prise the mask from his fingers but Sal fastened the claps around his head instantly, feeling slightly relieved that Larry couldn't see him anymore. Even though Sal had his mask on, Larry always knew what he was feeling, no amount of metal and plastic would ever stop him from knowing that.

"Because I have... I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, I couldn't even tell when you needed me. Every time I look at you, Larry, I still see you lying in that damn hospital bed, not even being able to breathe because of me!"

A single tear rolled down Larry's face, he and Sal had never properly talked about his attempt, but he began to think that they should have.

"Sal... I made a mistake trying to...kill myself. You have been here for me more than anyone else ever has, you're the reason I'm still alive, you found me, you saved me. You could never fail me, babe. We should have talked about this a long time go..."

Larry started to cry harder, his eyes slowly turning red from his salty tears. Sal was crying as equally hard, letting out small sniffs from under his prosthetic. He nodded slowly, agreeing that they should have spoken about this before now. Sally wiped his tears from under his mask but didn't take it off.

"I just can't help it, Larry... Every time I look at you, even when your asleep, I just see you lying in that hospital bed, needles and IV tubes coming from your arms and a tube shoved down your throat. The noise of the heart rate machine flatlining still rings in my ears! You were so p-pale and looked..."

Sal couldn't finish his sentence before screaming and falling backwards onto the floor so he was away from Larry. The brunette sat dazed on the bean bag, he didn't even look around while he tried to process what his boyfriend had said to him, he simply finished his sentence,

"...dead..."

Larry gently slid off the beanbag and onto the floor. Sal was curled up into a ball, crying on the bare planks of the treehouse floor. He was crying so hard that he was almost screaming, as if he were in excruciating pain. Larry pulled Sal by his shoulders so the blue's head was in his lap. He gently stroked his hair, hoping it would begin to calm him down while he was at a loss for words.

The two sat there for at least an hour, after a while, Sal's throat went sore and his screams faded. He had run out of tears a long time ago but the pain and the need was still there. Larry had fallen into a blank state, absent-mindedly still stroking his lovers hair, occasionally curling it around his fingers.

"Sal..."

Sal jumped, not expecting him to speak at all. He looked up to see Larry while still resting his head on his lap. Sal couldn't speak, his throat was raw and even if he could, the words would just stick in his mouth. He raised his hand and rested it on his Larry's cheek, showing he was listening.

"I want you to hear something..." Larry lay down, his back against the bean bag propping him up. Sal raised his head in confusion. Larry reached for Sal's hand and pulled it towards him, Sal coming closer with it. "Lie on me." Sal tried to speak but only a few strangled noise came out. Larry understood his confusion, "Just do it." Sal obeyed and lay on the brunette's chest. Larry guided his head so it was laying in the right place.

"You hear that? That's my heartbeat. It means my heart is beating and I'm alive. And I'm gonna keep that heart beating for you, it is never going to stop again as long as I can help it."

Sal started to make choking noises, his body wanted to cry but it just wouldn't let him. He clung tighter to Larry, trying to show that he was listening to what he had said. Sal tried to stop crying and pushed his head further onto Larry's chest.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

He was right. He was alive. Larry had said exactly what he needed to hear. The brunette smiled, knowing he had done something right. After a few minuets, Sal raised his head and looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen, even if they were all red and puffy. He cleared his throat to the best of his ability, which wasn't very well, and barely managed to speak loud enough so his voice was audible.

"Can we go inside? I'm cold."

Larry smiled down at his lover and nodded, carefully getting up and then helping Sal to his feet. The blue-haired boy flashed him a cheeky grin from under his prosthetic but Larry knew.

"Well I must say, this is the strangest aftercare I've ever had."

Larry chuckled as he threw his shirt on and then helped Sal into his.

"Well, babe. I'm a weird person. It's what you signed up for."

Sal unclipped his mask, threw it to the floor and flung his arms around his tall knight in presumably leather armour. He kisses his neck before tightening his grip around him.

"I love you, Larry..."

Larry chuckled and did the same.

"I love you too, little blue..."

****Oof well there ya go. Hopefully it's ok. I may have started to cut onions during this but it's fine... Please give me some requests! I'm bad at continuing unwritten stories... .****


	20. Chapter 20 - You're smilingWhy?

****Haii! Only me again, I just wanted to say that you lot are all (well most unless you've wronged me lol) beautiful, amazing people and I wish you all so much luck in everything you do. You are worth everything and you should never have to put up with the worlds shit but you do and I'm proud of you for it! I started writing at 3am bitches! 3 espressos and 2 energy drinks have gone into this so I apologise for weird ideas and/or crappy writing (pulled an all nighter for this, it's 9am and I haven't slept).****

********Also, I've put a message thing up (on wattpad) asking for ideas and proposing a few I've had myself. I want my stories to start being read again so your input really does help That's all for now! Baii! .****

****Trigger warnings are definitely in place for this one for many reasons, you've been warned.****

Weeks passed, Sal and Larry grew closer with each passing day. Neither of them could imagine life without the other anymore. They barely left each others sides anymore, but not out of fear that they couldn't leave each other alone anymore. They just didn't want to be separated. Sal hadn't cut in a month and Larry had cut down on drinking and smoking. They were finally happy and safe once again...

_Knock Knock_

Sal lay on top of Larry, making small plaits in his brown hair as Larry played on his phone. They both looked up from their individual tasks. Larry playfully pushed Sal's shoulder.

"Are you gonna get that, Sweetheart?"

Sal raised his eyebrows and shot him a look.

"And when did I become your wife?"

Larry sat up and folded his arms, getting way too cocky (Not like that you perverts!).

"When you practically moved in here and never leave my side, like a good wife?"

The knocking the the door got louder. Sal shouted that he'd be there in a second while slapping Larry on the back of the head, obviously displeased with his answer. The small blue teen climbed off Larry's bed, almost falling over in the proccess and slowly ran towards the door.

"Sal! Open the door, you little shit!"

_Henry..._

Inch by inch, Sal got closer to the door, his hands slowly reching for the doorknob and latch. The door was barely off the latch before Henry pushed the door inwards, startling his son. Sal fell backwards in shock, scrambling backwards in fear.

He hadn't been home in weeks, a couple months even. Everytime Henry had rang him, he just ignored the call and buried himself in his lovers arms for comfort and safety, trying to forget about his dad.

"Sally Fisher, where the fuck have you been?" He practically screamed in his face. Henry pulled Sal to his feet by one of his ponytails as the young blue tried to pull himself away, yelping in pain. "You can't abandon your father like this! I raised you, I tried to love you after you let your mother die and this is the thanks I get?"

Sal sank down to the floor, not wanting to fight back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Larry peer around the doorway, frozen in fear, not being able to do anything. Henry pulled on Sal's hair again, pulling him to his feet this time with very little resistance. He pushed his son out the door and ordered him to go home. Sal sprinted out the apartment and into the lift, taking it to the 4th floor.

Before Henry vacated the apartment, he turned to Larry, who was still frozen in the doorway, and grabbed him by the scruffy collar of his SF t-shirt, pulling the terrified punk closer to him.

"Don't ever think that you're seeing him again. You've had your fun with him, you confused him into thinking that he's gay and loves you. Well he doesn't love you, I'm making sure you can't get near him again!"

With that, he threw Larry to the ground and stormed to the lift and went home, all while muttering to himself in slurs.

Larry took a minute to collect himself before raising himself to stand on his trembling legs. He went to reach for his phone to call Lisa or the police but he didn't want to stop. He ran the best he could to the lift and pressed the button repeatedly, willing it to go faster.

"Sal...Please hang on..."

"Dad, please! You don't have to do this!"

Sal pleaded, kneeling on the floor, his arm clutching his stomach as he winced in pain from the bruises forming on his body. Henry stuck him in the head, making the boy go crashing to the floor, his prosthetic fell off as he hit the floor with a thud. Sal desperately reached for his mask but couldn't move his body. His dad had pinned him to the floor by almost standing on his shoulder. With all the strength he had, Sal threw his body as much as he could to one ide to retrieve his mask, as he did, he heard his shoulder pop, followed by excruciating agony.

Sal screamed in agony, he was so loud that even Larry could hear him in the lift. The tears that he had so desperately tried not to shed were now streaming down his face, running over the horrible scars that he rushed to cover once he could think again.

"This'll teach you for leaving me!" Henry roared as he knelt over his son, raising his hand once more, aiming to rip Sal's mask out of his hand. Henry went to lower his hand but he found it being held firmly in place above his head. Sal opened his eyes and managed to make out a figure through the white dots in his vision.

"L-Larry..."

Henry slowly craned his neck around to see the tall brunette behind him and flashed an almost evil grin at him. Larry couldn't take it anymore and used all his strength to pull Henry from next to his injured boyfriend. The man fell onto his back, it wasn't very hsrd but it was enough to knock the wind out of him. Larry knelt down besides Sal, who was on the verge of passing out from the pain.

"Sal...I should've protected you earlier, I'm so sorry. Come on."

Larry scooped the limp Sal into his arms and started towards the door. With his last moments of consciousness, Sal made a few strangled noises and weakly pointed behind Larry, but Larry was too late to notice. Henry had crawled over to them and just before Larry could get out the door, he grabbed the brunette's ankle, causing him to fall over, sending both him and Sal crashing to the floor.

"No you fucking do-"

But he was cut short by the apartment door swinging open violently, narrowly missing Sal.

"Nockfell police! Stay down!"

Henry just let his head flop into the floor, letting out a loud sigh as he did. Larry shuffled over to the now unconscious Sal behind the door. He looked up at the police officers, making a silent plea. Two officers went further into the apartment, now standing over Henry. Another went behind the door to check on the boys.

"Henry Fisher, you are under arrest for domestic violence. You don't have to say anything but anything you say or do will be used in the court of law."

At last, the scumbag was dragged from the apartment building and was to be delivered to the police station. An ambulance arrived a few moments later, with Ash and Todd running frantically to guide them. The pair ran over to the couple huddled on the floor. Ash's' face was puffy and tear stained whereas Todd's was pale and shaken.

"Larry...Sal, I'm so sorry. I was studying with Todd when we heard the noises so I called the police. I'm so glad I did..."

The paramedics pushed passed the pleading Ash. Todd just took her shoulders and pulled her back so she wasn't in the way. He attempted to move Larry but he refused to let Sal out of his arms until the paramedics were getting ready to load him onto a trolley. Even when the blue boy was removed from his arms, he stayed in the same position, refusing to let the paramedic check him. Ash gingerly knelt down beside him and gave him a light hug, just in case she hurt him.

"Ash...I should've done something sooner..."

Both Ash and Todd shook their heads in disbelief.

"Larry...if it wasn't for you, Sal might not be alive right now judging by the rate his dad was going." Todd managed to choke out first, his own eyes beginning to fill with tears after the initial shock was over.

Larry shook his head, gradually accepting the hug from Ash and began to return it.

"No, I could've done something sooner, but I froze. If I had acted when I could, Sal wouldn't be hurt."

Todd opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a paramedic and a police officer.

"Larry Johnson? If you go in the ambulance, you can give your statement at the hospital. As for you two, can you please come with me and give yours now." The officer spoke gently, ushering Larry out the door and into the hands of the paramedic.

Once inside the ambulance, one paramedic went in the front of the vehicle and the other climbed into the back with Larry and Sal. All Larry could see was the unfortunately familiar sight of Sal with an oxygen mask placed firmly over his nose and mouth and a HR clip on his right ring finger.

After the ambulance had started running, and Sal seemed perfectly stable, Larry let the paramedic check him over and she told him what had happened in detail. Larry's ankle was sprained a little but not severely.

The ambulanced pulled into the hospital grounds and within minutes, Sal was whisked to x-ray for possible rib and arm fractures. Larry sat in the waiting rooms, twiddling his thumbs and watching his knee bounce up and down for what seemed like an eternity before a nurse told him that Sal was back.

Larry walked into the isolated room and saw Sal laying on his bed half sat up, looking around the room slightly dazed. The brunette rushed to his bedside to witness something he never thought would happen, Sal smiling. He had just had the crap beaten out of him and he was in so much pain, but he was smiling. With his good arm, Sal reached up and cupped Larry's face before running them through his hair.

"Hey, the plaits still stayed in your hair! Impressive."

Larry chuckled a little and took his boyfriends hand from his head,

"You're smiling...why?"

Sal laughed at him again and put on an even bigger smile,

"Because, Lar-bear, my dad is gone and now I'm free to be with you. That and the fact that morphine is very good shit."

Larry's eyes filled with tears, his blue muffin was finally safe...

After Sal's x-rays came back, he was told that his shoulder was dislocated, his wrist was fractured, and so were two of his ribs. All he and Larry could was that it could have been worse. Sal went home after a few hours of plastering and bandaging but other than that, he was free to go. Lisa came and picked up the boys from the hospital and drove them home. Lisa went to apartment 402 and collected bundles of Sal's clothes and trinkets: his mum's jewellery box, Larry's walkie talkie, the stuffed bear he always lied about owning, Lisa even let Sal keep Gizmo in their apartment, providing he promised to lock the door if he went for a bath.

Sal and Larry slept in the same bed as they usually did, but somehow it felt so different now. Sal didn't gave to worry about his father calling him for a long time, and he knew that he and Larry were safe from him...

_There! I can't be arsed to write a concluding paragraph because I took a 1hr nap while writing this and I now feel like shit and my energy drinks have made me feel so sick. So chill people. And before someone tells me to go take care of myself...I'm trying but my body says NOOOO. Ok...Baii! ._


	21. Chapter 21 - Are you ready to do this?

****Haii! Once again, sorry for lack of updates. I've been busy helping my sister and I have no time to sleep. This chapter might be a bit whack since I've got a beautiful person sleeping on the end of the phone (finally asleep now ). Also, somehow I got addicted to Mystic messenger...so if anyone would enjoy a MM book please let me know because I'd love to do one. I think that's all for now, apart from the bad news. I'm going to start bringing this book to an end, don't worry, it's going to make a long ass ending but alas. It is coming to an end. Time has skipped since last chapter btw. ****

****Heavy fluff warning and implied smut but nothing explicit. .****

_Knock Knock_

_"Sal! Open the door, you little shit!"_

_The door was barely off the latch before Henry pushed the door inwards, startling his son. Sal fell backwards in shock, scrambling backwards in fear. _

_"Sally Fisher, where the fuck have you been?" He practically screamed in his face. Henry pulled Sal to his feet by one of his ponytails as the young blue tried to pull himself away, yelping in pain. "You can't abandon your father like this! I raised you, I tried to love you after you let your mother die and this is the thanks I get?" _

_"Dad, please! You don't have to do this!"_

_"This'll teach you for leaving me!"_

Larry awoke to a shivering Sal, he was tossing and turning in his sleep and making whimpering sounds in his sleep. Larry shook the little blue's shoulders in an attempt for him to wake up. Sal's nightmares always seemed to hold him hostage, never letting him wake before they were over. His dreams were becoming more and more frequent, despite the amount of time that had passed since Henry had been imprisoned.

"Sal? Can you hear me? It's just another dream, it's not real!"

Sal turned again and drew his knees to his chest, now facing away from Larry. The brunette looked down and felt so sorry for his boyfriend, all he wanted to do was help but he knew he couldn't erase the mental or physical scars his dad had left him. Larry lay by Sal's side and held him close, despite him thrashing around in his sleep. Sal's hair was soon wrapped around Larry's fingers as he stroked the blue's head in an attempt to comfort him.

After a while, Sal woke up in tears and buried his head into Larry. Clinging to his lover desperately, as if he was scared that he wasn't real. Larry continued to stroke the soft blue locks near him as Sal wept into his bare chest until he had calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, Larry...I can't help it."

Larry smiled softly and looked down at the puffy eyed boy.

"Haha, don't be stupid, dude. You know that all I wanna do is help you when you're like this. All I want is for you to be safe."

Sal smiled and put his head back into Larry's chest, taking in the scent of cigarettes and the body spray the brunette always used. Sal had picked it so Larry wore it all the time to please him.

"Anyway, you have to cheer up, you remember what today is, right?"

Sal's mind was too hazy from sleep to remember what was going on, he shook his head. Larry laughed gently and lifted Sal's head so he could see a white dress bag hanging on the back of the door. Sal sat bolt upright and beamed at the sight of the bag. He turned to face Larry, a wide smile spread across his face, immediately changing his mood.

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd take you long to cheer up on prom night." Larry laughed as he pulled Sal closer to kiss his cheek. Sal's excitement could not be contained. He gave Larry a quick peck on the lips in return and ran to take a shower, prom was only 8 hours away and he had so much to do(_This is what I think general girls do for prom lol_).

Larry chuckled and emerged from under the covers, walked towards the door and let himself out. He walked past the bathroom and heard Sal's voice along with the sound of running water.

"Probably singing." Larry said to himself as he walked to the living room. Lisa was sat on the sofa, wiggling her knee anxiously. Larry sat beside her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Mum? Everything ok?"

Lisa looked up and smiled, flinging her arms around her son.

"Yep! Everything's more than fine. I'm just so happy for you, tonight is a big night. And my little Lar-bear is all grown up!"

Larry rolled his eyes, "Mum! I told you not to call me that."

Lisa burst out laughing and put her hand on Larry's knee, "Oh hush, you love it. But, I do need to ask you something... Sally has been living here for almost 10 months now... you are happy with him aren't you?"

Larry's eyes widened in surprise, he never thought his mum would ask him about Sal.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy with him, I-I love him..."

Lisa's face shaped into a bigger smile and nodded,

"Good. I just had to make sure... You'll look after each other, I know you will. " Larry went to speak but Lisa interrupted, " And before you ask, no, I will not tell you what's going on but I will tell you that you are terrible at keeping secrets, you're lucky Sal hasn't found out what you've got planned for him!"

Larry's mouth fell open in shock, he stood up and flapped his arms around expressively as he spoke,

"You know? How the hell did you find out! You haven't told Sal right?"

Lisa laughed and shook her head. Larry breathed a sigh of relief before calming down and walking off.

Larry stopped outside the bathroom again, the water had been turned off but he could still hear Sal's voice. He wasn't singing like he had originally thought, it sounded like he was on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm so scared... You've definitely got the stuff then?...Thank god I'll be around later... Don't tell Larry..."

Sal had said other stuff but Larry couldn't quite hear through the door. and he didn't want to get too close in case Sal heard him snooping. He heard Sal say goodbye to whoever was on the phone and walk towards the door, Larry bolted to his room and jumped onto the bed, he sat with his back against the wall and put the covers over his legs so it looked like he'd been there a while . Sal emerged from the bathroom with his red jeans on and a towel wrapped around his neck to stop the water from his hair from dripping on his bare shoulders.

"You ok, Lar-Bear?" Larry huffed at the nickname.

"What is it with you and mum calling me that! You know I don't like it..." He pulled his lips into a pout and glared at his boyfriend who had burst out laughing. Sal walked over and ruffled Larry's already messy hair,

"Aww, is someone getting angry?" He said in a childish voice, making Larry glare harder. "OK, ok. I'll stop now."

Larry's face relaxed into a smile as he put his arms around his little muffin and pulled him close. Sal snuggled into the embrace and placed his hand on Larry's chest, absent-mindedly tracing lines across his entire body in a strange pattern.

Larry looked down curiously at Sal, he only did that when he wanted something.

"What is it?"

Sal blushed a deep shade of red, " I-I think you know..."

Larry laughed at his own naivety. Sal was rarely the one to ask or even hint about them doing things together.

"Oh, really? I don't think I know..." He said seductively, slowly pulling the damp towel off Sal's shoulders. He sat them both up and nuzzled his head into the crease in Sal's neck.

"Liar, of course you know...please?" Sal whined, tilting his head back so Larry could access his neck better. Larry nibbled on a small piece of skin, making Sal yelp.

"Hmm...no I don't think that I do...Why don't you tell me?" Larry teased, gently kissing on different spot on his boyfriend neck, being careful not to be too hard. Sal whined harder in protest, not wanting to say anything. Larry smirked and removed his lips from the boy's neck, earning a small whimper as he did so.

"Ah, Larry...make love to me..."Sal muttered, turning his head so he wasn't looking at Larry. The taller boy grabbed the smaller's chin and turned his face so he could look straight into Sal's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh Sal, I really want to but I think we should wait till later... It's a prom thing right? Gotta stick to traditions I guess..." Larry moved away from Sal and put one hand behind his head nervously.

Sal shot him a look and sighed,

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd turn me down! Plus there's nothing traditional us! You didn't even want to go prom..." Sal whined, showing his need but Larry kept shaking his head.

"Well who would've guessed that, haha... I agreed to come because I want to make sure you have the prom of your dreams, and if that means I have to be there, so be it. And that means all prom traditions."

Sal pulled his face into an exaggerative pout but was soon interrupted by his phone going off. The display lit up with a picture of Ash and Sal that they took on Halloween a few years ago, dressed as ninja turtles. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry, Ash. I'll be there soon,ok? I'm leaving now."

The phone hung up and Sal turned to Larry.  
"I've got to go, ok? I love you and don't be late to prom! Come get me out the car when I get there." He said the last part with a slight giggle in his voice. Larry barely had any time to say that he loved him too before the small boy had grabbed his shoes and mask before running out of the door.

A few seconds later, Sal burst back through the door and grabbed the dress bag off the back of the door, only to run out again, flinging the bag over his shoulder.

Larry chuckled at his eccentric boyfriend and collapsed backwards onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling while absently feeling around the bed for his phone.

"Hmm, got it." He said out loud to himself before dialling a number in his phone. The monotone ringing sounds were quickly cut off when the person answered, his identity immediately recognisable from the lisp in his voice.

"Larry? Is Sal gone yet?"

"Yeah he just left. Come when you can."

"So are you really ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

****OOF. Finally did it lol. Sorry, I've been super distracted over the past couple weeks. But yeah, so this is happening! I've tried to not make it too obvious what's going on though I don't think I was successful lol. Ok baii! ~****


	22. Chapter 22- What do I do then?

****Haii! Ok, a couple things before I start, thank you to anyone who actually reads this, this story reached 3k reads on Wattpad so I thought I'd extent my gratitude here too. Second, I've kinda hit a bad spiral, apparently I'm turning into a mute lol, I'm currently barricaded into my room with 3 cans of iced tea, 2 packets of hula hoops, an apple, hand sanitizer, most gaming devices I own and HP and the POA. I haven't come out in 3 days. So...yeah, I'm not looking good at the moment. Anyway, I'll still try and write the best I can while I try to get back on track, so if the writing seems a bit off I apologise. .****

Small recap:

"Ok, Ash. I'll be there soon." Sal ran out the door, slinging his dress bag over his shoulder.

"Are you really ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

A few loud knocks echoed in the quiet apartment before someone practically ran through the door and into Larry's room. Larry was still lying on his bed, one arm by his side, the other dramatically resting over his eyes, the phone still in his hand.

"Right, I should have everything we need. Neil is getting ready at his place and coming to get me later. Did you ring for the pizza?" The curly-haired ginger stuttered out before he had even closed the door.

Larry simply shook his head, remaining to stare into his arm.

"Todd...what if the plan goes wrong? What do I do then?"

Todd sighed and sat on the end of the bed, placing one hand on Larry's leg in comfort.

"It wont go wrong, I can promise you that. And even if it did, Sal would never know. Now come on, we have work to do. You order the pizza and I'll message Ash."

And just like that, Larry sprang to his feet and dialled the pizza place, while Todd reached for his phone,

"Is he there? Remember what we discussed."

Sal ran around the corner, his dress bag blowing behind him in a dramatic style. As he approached Ash's house, he noticed the he wouldn't even need to knock on her door as it was already open, with Ash standing just inside.

"Hey! Come on, you're late!" Ash shouted as the small boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the street, straight into her house, she put her arm out to stop him from completely running through her house as the momentum had got him.

Sal stood back, having a minute to catch his breath.

"So- sorry, A-Ash. I lost...track of time. "

The brunette bumped his arm and took the dress bag from his shoulder.

"Haha, never mind that, come on. I have food waiting upstairs and then we need to start getting you ready."

Sal just nodded and slowly followed Ash up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was quite a spacious room, clearly well looked after. Sal had never been in her room before and stood in the doorway in awe.

The walls were covered in paintings and drawings that Ash had painted onto them with little traces of the white paint behind it in the small gaps between paintings. The floor was wooden with a large, black fluffy rug taking up most of the floor to hide it.

She had a black dressing table with white lamps and a large mirror which sat in the middle, scattered all over it was assorted makeup and perfumes, obviously been used in a rush because of the lack of organisation, a little white stool had been pushed under the table with a few pairs of shoes placed on top.

On the other side of the room, stood a large, formerly white wardrobe which had hand-painted black pinstripes all over it. A white dress bag hung from its side, which Sal assumed was Ash's dress. A large circular bed was placed in the centre of the room, the mattress was covered with a white velvety sheet and black silk sheets were folded neatly into the middle of the bed.

"Sal, take off your shoes before you come in, and mind the door, I was just painting on it. I didn't know what you liked so I got KFC and McDonalds, pick whichever you want, I'll have the other one."

Ash pointed towards her black and white pinstripe bedside table, on top was two bags of food. Each labelled with their food franchise. Sal walked over and took the KFC bag, he didn't really fancy a big burger. He took the other bag and handed it to Ash, who immediately opened it and sank her teeth into her big mac before sitting on the outside of her bed. She patted the bed beside her with her free hand as an indication for Sal to sit down.

"Thanks." He said before he carefully unwrapped his snack box meal and nibbled on a few chips (or fries for you Americans). Even though it's called a snack box, it always came as a whole meal. Ashley practically inhaled her entire meal, burger, chips, even the entire drink before Sal had started to eat his popcorn chicken. She cleaned up her wrappers before turning to Sal,

"You know, I never expected that you'd ever want to talk to me again after what I did to Larry all that time ago, I thought you'd hold a grudge... I don't think I could've forgiven someone if they had done that to me..."

Sal shook his head and held up a finger as he finished his mouthful.

"Of course not! I know we weren't friends before that but it doesn't mean I'd hate you forever. Plus, you come in useful in times like this. Haha."

Ash smiled weakly,

"Yeah... but let me just say how sorry I am about it. If there is anything I can do to make up for it after all this time, tell me ok?"

Sal laughed as he popped a couple of chips into his mouth. He nodded to the brunette as he continued to eat.

"Good, now. You need to hurry up, we have lots of work to do! I'll do my make up while you finish eating, ok?" She walked over to her dressing table and pulled out the little stool from beneath it, placing the shoes on the floor beside it.

"I was testing out different looks earlier but I think I found a good one to go with my dress." She set to work as Sal hurried to eat the rest of his chicken and went to wash his hands. By the time he had come back, Ash's face was covered in make up, and she looked beautiful. All her contour and highlighter was perfect, her eyeshadow was purple which faded down to blue the closer it got to her inner eye. Her eyeliner had big wings which ended at a flawless point. Sal couldn't help but gasp at her rapid transformation. Ash turned around to face Sal,

"You like it? Maybe I should wear a little less..."

Sal quickly interjected,

"No! You look amazing! I don't even know how you did that so quick."

Ash chuckled at the compliment and thanked him.

"So, are you ready? Don't get your hopes up too high, I don't know if this will work."

The bluenette eagerly nodded,

"I trust you, if anyone can help me, you can."

Ash nodded and walked out the room for a minute, when she returned, she had a small grey parcel in her hand.

"You're lucky, it arrived his morning. I was scared it wouldn't come in time."

She ripped open the bag to reveal a small bottle of some variant of liquid makeup. Ash handed it to Sal so he could examine the package. As he read the description, his eyes lit up. He placed the bottle down and turned to Ash.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? People can't usually stand to see me without my prosthet-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ash had reached behind his head and unbuckled the clips and was gently pulling it away from his face. Sal took a deep breath as she precariously removed his mask and placed it on the table next to her. She sucked air in through her teeth before gathering the courage to look upon Sal's face. After a few moments, she pulled her face into a smile.

"There, that wasn't too bad was it? Let me know if I hurt you ok?"

Sal nodded, but before Ash could get started, her phone lit up with a message, she smiled as she read it.

"Yeah, he's here. Hurry up you two, you have loads to do"

****Welp, sorry for the short chapter but I wanna put the next bit into the next chapter because I'm special lol. Thanks for reading! I'll upload soon .****


	23. Chapter 23- Sally Fisher, will you

****Haii! Only me again. Update, I'm still in my room but I did manage to reluctantly get a piece of chicken from the fridge and a packet of crisps in case of emergency. At least I've left my room today lol. Further update, I regret my decisions and I now permanently live in my bed. PROGRESS lol, nah not really. Really need a shower tho...but that's not happening today so I'll write instead! Also, I know prom is usually held at another location but I wanted them to have the party actually at school so be kind. And I know that this isn't how prom works but idc, that's how imma write it lol. I'll never get to prom so this is what I would want it to be like. .****

Larry was stood outside the school dressed in his suit with a red shirt and a black tie, his hair was brushed and swept back into a neat bun. He anxiously waited, watching cars pull up outside the school, letting students out in their fancy clothing and allowing them to join their dates. Neil was stood beside him, looking equally nervous.

"You ok, dude?" Larry asked. Neil laughed in reply.

"Yeah, but I'm doing better than you by the looks of it. I know that tonight is big for you. Is everything ready?"

Larry nodded slowly as he tapped his pocket. His eyebrows contracted in confusion, he didn't feel anything. He checked his other pocket but it had the same emptiness. His eyes widened in panic.

"Neil! I must have left it at home! Shit, what do I do!" Larry started to pace a little before Neil grabbed his arm pulled him to stay in one place.

"Calm down, somehow I knew something like this would happen. I'll get Todd to message Ash to pick it up before she comes here, she wanted to be late anyway since she has no date."

An audible sigh escaped Larry and he almost melted with relief. As if on cue, a car pulled up and out stepped Todd in a blue suit, his ginger hair was somehow even messier than usual. Neil's eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, he eagerly stepped out and took his arm before walking down the little red carpet that had been laid out to welcome couples. They stopped halfway down to have their photo taken before carrying on. Todd looked back and waved at Larry, giving him a thumbs up to what Neil had asked him to do.

Larry's smiled returned to his face and he turned back to the line of cars, most had blacked out windows so you couldn't see who was inside but the closer they got, the more you could see. About three cars away, Larry saw a glimpse of blue hair through the dark window, his heart was now about to pound out of his chest.

_Thump Thump_

Two cars away...

_Thump Thump_

One...

_Thump Thump_

This was it. The car pulled up and stopped in line with the carpet. Larry walked into the middle of the row, waiting for Sal. Slowly, the car door opened and Sal carefully got out the car, not wanting his skirt to go up. Larry stood in shock as he watched his boyfriend. Sal walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Larry, are you ok?" Sal asked, tilting his head a little as he questioned him. Larry stood, still unable to believe his eyes. He raised his hand to Sal's cheek,

"Sal, your face..."

Sal giggled as he nuzzled his face into Larry's hand.

"Yeah, I know... Do you like it?"

"You're beautiful..."

Larry leant down and kissed Sal's lips, not bothering to worry about his lipstick. The short boy threw his arms around Larry's neck, bringing himself closer to the one he loved. They grew self-conscious and reluctantly tore themselves apart, feeling everyone's eyes focus on them. Sal put his blushing face into his hands out of instinct. Larry smiled to him and held his arm, walking them down the red carpet to the school. Half way down, they stopped and had their photo's taken. It was only just then that Larry looked at all of Sal.

His blue hair had been straightened and pulled into a side parting, with glitter poured into the parting and secured with hairspray. His face was completely smooth, none of this scars could be seen, not even the part of his cheek that was completely scratched out. Where his scars used to be, there were little dents, but he looked completely normal, as if nothing had even happened to him. He had a little mascara and thin smudged eyeliner on to stop his eyes from looking sunken from all the foundation. His lips had been painted a subtle purple with glitter balm ran along them so they sparkled.

Around his neck, he had a simple silver chain with an LGBT flag charm hanging on the end, which was barely visible over the neckline of his dress. He was wearing a knee-length black velvet dress with a puffy underskirt, the velvet had little purple decal on it, blending in with the grain of the material. The neckline was sweetheart but it had lace covering his chest and around the back. It had no sleeves but the lace around his neck held the dress up. Sal had always had smaller feet so he could fit in women's shoe sizes. He had little purple 2-inch kitten heels on with closed toes, though the ends were already scuffed from when Sal was breaking them in.

Larry observed Sal and chuckled to himself, making the smaller boy look up at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Even in heels, you're so much shorter than me, dude." The brunette spoke while trying not to burst out laughing. Sal's face turned sour at the comment.

"Yes, I may be short, but that means that I'm the perfect height to punch you in the dick."

Both boys erupted with laughter as they continued to walk down the aisle to the school. Once they passed through the doors, they made their way to the main school hall which had been completely transformed into a beautiful sight. White material had been pinned up around the entire hall, with white ribbons, balloons with covered tables and chairs scattered at one end of the hall, the other had been set up as a stage with a large vacant space to use as a dance floor. A large banner hung over the entrance which read the iconic theme of most proms 'A night to remember' which most people never remembered if someone had spiked the punchbowl at some point during the night.

Sal's eyes were wide with shock, he never thought that he'd be able to go to a normal prom, and here he was, at the prom without his prosthetic, with the love of his life by his side. Before he could stop himself, tears began to roll down his cheeks, he'd never been so happy in his life.

Larry felt his boyfriend shaking and put his arm around him,

"It's ok, I know this is a lot right now. Wanna stay outside for a while?"

Sal shook his head as he carefully wiped his tears to avoid damaging his makeup.

"No, let's do this. I'm not wasting any time, this is going to be the best night of my life."

Larry couldn't help but smile at his words, all he had wanted was to give Sal one of the best nights of his life, and he hadn't even done anything yet but Sal was happy, that's all that mattered.

No music was playing yet but more and more people were filing into the hall so the couple decided to take seats at a table in the back corner of the hall. Eventually, Todd and Neil spotted them and made their way to the table. Todd studied Sal's face while the last students were still arriving. Neil eventually stepped in and told him to knock it off, which Sal was deeply grateful for. As time went on, Larry seemed to grow more and more anxious, he loosened his tie and undid the top button, he kept glancing around as if he was looking for something. Sal noticed it and kept looking around too, wondering what Larry could be looking at.

"For goodness sake, Larry. What's up? What are you looking at?"

Larry shook his head, trying to play it cool,

"O-oh...I'm just looking for Ash, it's no biggie, dude. It's just that said she'd be here by now. The celebration is about to start..."

Sal thought a moment before shrugging the idea off, he was too excited for the prom to worry about Ashley. Todd pulled at Larry's sleeve and handed him his phone. On the screen was a message from Ash.

"I've got it, took me a while to find, I'm on my way."

Larry audibly sighed with relief, she still had a few minutes to get there. He mouthed thank you to Todd before turning his attention back to his date, who's eyes were fixated on the stage at the other end of the hall. The principal and a few teachers had gathered on the stage, all dressed in smart-casual clothes, and were preparing to begin the night.

"Good evening to you all. Now I'm sure none of you actually want to listen to us but you will have to sit through a couple speeches and some notices before we get to actual prom stuff."

In unison, the entire room sighed but they soon went silent so the announcements could be done quicker. The principal started talking about various things, while Sal appeared to be hanging onto every word, Larry still couldn't focus, he was just willing Ash to hurry up.

"Lastly, there are some cards of your table, they have a list of the registered couples who are running for prom king and queen. Please fill in a box and return the card to the table by the entrance. We will count the votes and crown the royalty later. That's it, let's begin."

This earned a cheer and applause from most of the students. Music started to play quietly from the speakers in the stage. Sal deflated at the thought, _king and queen_, he was never going to make it, but he didn't mind too much, at least he was at the prom instead of at home with his dad. _'If I didn't have Larry, I wouldn't even be here... you don't need to be prom king to be happy...' _he thought to himself. He went to reach for the voting card on the table to see who the candidates were but Larry had already snatched up the card.

"Ok, I'm guessing we choose Chug and Maple? We don't really know anyone else on here, and Travis has come alone so it's all good."

Sal just nodded, he wanted to at least help his friends win. Larry ticked a box on the card and took it over to the table by the entrance where many students had already gathered to turn their voting cards. Neil got up from the table with his and Todd's vote and went to the table too. As he walked off, Sal turned to Todd.

"So who'd you vote for?"

Todd shifted in his chair uncomfortably,

"Oh, umm... Chug and Maple obviously."

Sal pulled a puzzled face but didn't think too much of Todd's weird behaviour. This was Todd we were talking about after all. After a few minutes, Larry and Neil returned. Neil walked over to Todd and sat down, taking his hand into his own. Larry stood in front of Sal and held out his arm,

"Come dance with me? I saw the playlist and a few songs you like are coming up."

Sal grinned and sprang to his feet, linking his arm with Larry's as the walked to the dancefloor which was now littered with students. As they reached the edge of the floor, the song changed and everyone started to sing,

"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all!"

Even some of the teachers started to dance at the side of the room. Larry laughed as Sal began to sing along. By the time that the chorus had rolled around, every student, even Todd and Neil, was stood up and singing to the classic anthem that was Mr. Brightside.

"Jealously. turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Chocking on your alibis. But it's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my EAGER EYES. 'CAUSE I'M MR. BRIGHTSIDE!"

By the end of the chorus, the entire hall was practically screaming the lyrics so even the people outside the school could hear them. The brunette stood and watched as his date danced along and screamed the lyrics, he smiled knowing that Sal was happy. The smaller boy saw that Larry was staring at him, clearly deep in thought so he practically jumped into Larry's arms and kissed him forcefully. Larry wasn't paying attention and jumped in surprise, almost dropping Sal, whose legs were now wrapped around his waist. Larry pulled his face away first,

"Woah, you ok? I almost dropped you!"

Sal laughed,

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. I couldn't help myself. You've made me so happy. Thank you."

Larry smiled even more hearing the words come from his mouth. More songs played, most of them being some of Sal's favourites. After about an hour, the headteacher got up on stage once more and turned off the music, which made many students groan because they were jamming out to I write sins not tragedies.

"Can you all make your way back to the tables please, when the floor is clear, I will announce this years prom royalty."

The dancefloor soon cleared and the tables at the other end of the hall refilled. Larry, Sal, Todd and Neil sat down at the table they had sat at before, Larry looked more nervous than before. Ash had still not arrived. Sal took Larry's hand and put it in his lap without thinking, his eyes were glued to the stage, anticipating the results. Todd and Neil had moved their chairs together so Todd could rest his head on his boyfriends shoulder. They looked so content and happy sat there together, it made Larry smile, wondering if that was what he and Sal looked like.

"Ok, now that that's done, it's finally time to announce the winners. These students have come a long way since they started at this school and we couldn't be more proud of them, we truly think they deserve this. So, the Nockfell prom king an-"

At that moment, the entrance door swung open to reveal a flustered Ash. Her middle-parted hair was all messy from the journey to the school, but somehow it didn't look out of place since most of the curls had stayed in her hair. Her makeup was still as it was from earlier apart from she had stencilled blue and purple star shapes on her cheeks. Her dress was deep violet with a fitted waist and a halter neck. The dress was separated into two halves by a belt, the top half was covered with jewels and beads, arranged in beautiful patterns, while the bottom half gently flowed outwards into a long train that glided along beautifully when she walked. She had a blue to purple holographic clutch bag resting under her right arm, though she didn't really need it, it just completed the look. Her dress was so long that you couldn't see the 4-inch purple heels with a charm ankle strap that she was wearing underneath.

Ash looked around and noticed that she'd interrupted the proceedings, she mouthed an apology and started to make her way over to the table where the boys were sitting.

"Ah, Miss Campbell, how nice of you to finally join us." The principal continues before Ash can get to the table. "Now, this year, we don't have just one prom king, we have two."

This earned murmurs amongst the students. Sal's face fell open in shock and realisation. That's why Larry didn't let him see the voting card... He put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from screaming, he slowly turned to face Larry, who was smiling from ear to ear, nodding slowly. It took all Sal's strength for him not to cry or jump into Larry's arms at that exact moment.

"The prom kings are..." The teacher paused for effect but it didn't really matter, "... Larry Johnson and Sal Fisher!"

The room erupted with applause as the couple stood up. Sal was almost frozen with shock so Larry guided him out of his chair and out of the tables. Larry leant down to Sal's ear as he let go of his hand,

"Go on, I'll be 3 seconds. I'll be right behind you."

Sal slowly started to walk to the stage, not even looking around in his dazed state. Larry quickly ran to meet Ash in the centre of the tables, she pulled him into quick hug and slipped something in his pocket. She whispered "Good luck." in his ear before he quickly made his way through the tables and back up to Sal. He took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him along to the stage. For Sal, the reality had only just come back, he had felt like this was all a dream. For him, this all played out like a movie, though he just prayed that this movie wouldn't turn out like Carrie.

As the couple reached the stage, they were welcomed with little crowns and Sal got a bouquet placed into his hands. They thanked them and walked to the middle of the stage so they were facing the crowd. The principal handed Sal the mic,

"Oh my goodness...I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say. I wasn't even told that we were entered for Prom kings so I don't have any clue what to say..." Sal's face flushed bright red as thought how strange it must look. Larry placed his hand on Sal's shoulder and took the mic from his trembling hands. Larry was equally trembling and was muttering incoherent thoughts under his breath.

"A-Are you sure?" Sal asked just as the mic left his grip. Larry nodded and cleared his throat.

"Luckily, I do know what to say. Most of you know this already but let me explain for Sal's sake. Yes, we were entered into the voting for Prom kings, this is because of my special request. I specifically made sure we could bend the rules so we could both be kings. Sal never thought he'd be able to come to his prom, and he surely did not even imagine coming here with a date and winning the votes. I asked just over half the class to help me with this and to vote for us so his dreams could come true.

Sal is the strongest person I have ever known. He completes me and makes me happy. He usually wears his prosthetic but, as you can see, he is so handsome too, with or without the makeup hiding your true face."

By this point, Larry had turned to face Sal and was holding his free hand. Sal stood in another state of shock...It was happening...

"You have saved me in more ways than one and you have stood by my side through thick and thin. I can't imagine ever finding someone more perfect than you. I love you...now and forever..."

Larry let go of Sal's hand and dropped to one knee, he pulled a small box out of his trouser pocket and slowly peeled back the lid with his hands shaking violently. Sal dropped his bouquet and covered his mouth and nose with his hands.

"Sally Fisher...Will you marry me?"

****Oof! It's happening! You like it? lol. I can't, I might actually cry rn... Okay... baii! .****


	24. Chapter 24 - I found the love

****Haii! Side note: just took my binder off for the first time in like 5 days...OXYGEN, tho lowkey mega dysphoria lol. Be happy, no long intro cuz ma boi just proposed ya know! .****

Larry let go of Sal's hand and dropped to one knee, he pulled a small box out of his trouser pocket and slowly peeled back the lid with his hands shaking violently. Sal dropped his bouquet and covered his mouth and nose with his hands.

"Sally Fisher...Will you marry me?"

For that one moment in time, the entire world stood still. All of time and space seemed to freeze around them. All background noises had vanished, so had the people sat at the tables across the hall. It was just them. Sal could feel his own heart racing in his chest. He told himself that this couldn't be real, that it was all a dream, but deep down he knew it wasn't.

He studied the boy kneeling in front of him, he could see tears forming the corners of his eyes, much like his own. His hair was becoming its usual messy self, despite the copious amounts of hairspray attempting to keep it in place. His tie was loosened and his top shirt button was undone, you could just see one of his clavicles through the gap. He was perfect.

This just confirmed what Sal had known all along, Larry truly loved him. He was his other half, the love of his life, his best friend, his entire world...

"Yes!"

The world sprang to life again and the room burst into applause as Larry scooped his fiancé up into his arms, whirling him around the stage in pure delight. Tears of joy now streamed from both their faces, though neither of them cared. Larry gently placed Sal down and held the ring box out to him.

"So, you wanna put it on?"

Sal nodded and held his left hand out, spreading his fingers so the ring could slide onto his slender finger. Larry took the ring from the box and put it on his third finger.

"There...you're now officially the future Mr. Johnson."

Sal flung his arms around Larry's neck and pulled him close, burying his face into his neck.

"I love you, Larry..."

The brunette just smiled and held him,

"I love you too."

The cheers of the briefly forgotten students slowly faded out as the couple turned around and faced them. Sal held up his hand to show off the ring, even though he knew no one would be able to see it from across the room, and a few people cheered (Mainly Chug, Maple, Ash, Todd and Neil). A loud bang came from the exit doors into the school. All they saw was the back of a blonde boy's head disappear into the dark school hallway.

Larry took Sal's hand and guided him off stage and back to the table as the principal congratulated the happy couple and continued talking about various things. As they approached the table, they were met with extra cheers from their friends and everyone demanded to see the silver ring on Sal's left hand. Sal however, wasn't focusing on his friends, he was focusing on the thought of the person who had left the hall.

"I-I'm gonna go bathrooms, ok?"

"Yeah, do you need me to come with you?" He asked, knowing why Sal was going in that direction.

"No. I'll be ok."

Larry smiled and nodded, not needing an explanation.

He quickly walked through the door and into the main school building. He turned a corner and walked towards the men's toilets. As he entered the bathrooms, he heard muffled cries coming from the end stall. _That _stall.

"Travis?"

The cries stopped but he heard no answer. Sal walked to the door and knocked on it softly.

"C'mon. Open up."

Travis banged on the metal wall, making Sal jump.

"Piss off, fag!"

Sal's lips pulled into a small smile.

"Yes, yes. That one never gets old...Ok, let me try it this way. You're gay aren't you?"

Travis broke out into tears again, making his voice waver and break.

"N-no. I'm not a sinner..."

"You're right. You're not a sinner, well not for that reason anyway. Why didn't you ever just tell me that you liked-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Travis had unlocked the door and pushed Sal against the wall, holding him down by his left shoulder.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He raised his fist and positioned it mere inches from Sal. A brief look of terror flashed across his face but it soon relaxed.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" He asked simply. Travis let go of Sal and fell to his knees, his head bent down while his body started shake.

"B-Because...after I hurt you...I-I knew you'd reject me...and my father, if he found out he'd...he..."

Travis couldn't finish his sentence but Sal understood. He knelt down in front on the blonde, tucking the skirt of his dress under his knees.

"Sal, I'm so sorry. I never should've hurt you, or even teased you. I ruined everything because I was so scared and weak. You could never forgive me...and now I'll never have you..."

Sal placed a comforting hand on Travis' thigh, getting his attention.

"I do forgive you, Travis. You weren't the first to tease me and you won't be the last. Yes, what you did was wrong but you realise that and that makes it better. And...even if nothing even happened between us, you wouldn't have me anyway...I love Larry, you know that."

Travis looked up, amazed by the words Sal had spoken to him. He lunged forwards and put his arms around Sal, surprising the boy. He didn't pull away however, Sal just wrapped his arms around Travis and hugged him back.

Eventually, Travis calmed down and pulled away, wiping his tear-stained face.

"Yeah...I know that. Thank you though...I don't think I could've forgiven someone like that, you know..."

Sal just shook his head and smiled,

"Don't worry about it, come on, I actually wanna enjoy my prom."

Travis just nodded and let Sal walk out the room, back to his fiancé. Travis, still sat on the floor, backed up against the wall and buried his head in his knees, quietly sobbing into his suit trousers.

"Hey, babe!"

Sal turned around to see a quite obviously drunk Larry staggering towards him.

"Jeez, Lar. I leave for fifteen minutes and you spike the punch?"

Larry snaked his arms around his date's waist and pulls him closer, chuckling to himself.

"Nah, dude. I bought some for myself, I'd never waste precious alcohol on all these losers!"

Sal raised his arms and hooked them around the taller boy's neck, hovering his lips a few inches away from Larry's.

"Oh well then, I guess I can let that slide for tonight." Sal spoke in a flirtatious tone as he played with the loose strands of Larry's hair, curling it round his small fingers, still being careful if the crown loosely balancing on his head. Larry leant down and locked lips with his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him tighter to keep him in place. Sal, of course, didn't object and moved his body so it was pressed against Larry. He tasted like some variant of alcohol, which wasn't uncommon, but he didn't mind that either.

After a minute or two of soft making out, Sal felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"What?"

Stood behind him was Todd, he pointed across the room to where some seemingly angry staff members were. He patted Larry's shoulder as a sign for him to move but he refused.

"Larry, c'mon dude. The teachers look like they wanna kill us right now. Ow!"

Sal hadn't realised that Larry had pulled the small collar in the lace of his dress and was slowly kissing the bare skin. He bit down, drawing a tiny bit of blood.

"Dude, what the hell! Is it bad?" He instantly put his hand to his neck, covering the tiny scratch. Larry started laughing.

"Haha, it's fine. Just a tiny scratch, you can't even see it."

Sal breathed a sigh of relief and let his hand fall to his side. Suddenly, the speakers cut off once again and were echoing the words of the principal.

"Ok, now that the excitement has settled, it's tradition that the prom king and err...king are to have a slow dance. I see that it is even more fitting given that our royalty is now engaged. Can we please clear some space on the dancefloor?"

With that, Sal's heart began to race once again. He didn't know how to dance. His face flushed with panic as he turned to look at his friends. Ash, Todd and Neil all gave him a thumbs up and told him to get going. Larry took his hand and lead him to the newly formed clearing on the dancefloor. Sensing his panic, Larry leant down and whispered in the boy's ear.

"It's ok, just follow my lead."

Sal nodded nervously, still not at ease.

Eventually, the speakers came to life, singing lyrics with a slow melody.

"I found the love...for me. Darling just dive right in, follow my lead..."

Sal gulped as Larry took hold of his arms and raised them so they rested on his neck, then moved his hands down to hold his waist. They slowly moved, swaying back and forth, gradually turning circles . As the smaller boy got more confident, they changed their moves, adding small spins and small step changes. They picked up a small pace and eventually danced in time with the song. Larry started humming the tune quietly, gazing into Sal's beautiful blue eyes,

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms... barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song. When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, you heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight..."

They continued dancing until the end of the song, they had barely noticed it had finished. They were lost in each others eyes and their own thoughts. It took the clapping of the students from them to realise it was over. A few other couples had started to dance as well but were mixed into the crowd to avoid ruining their moment. Many people had their phones out, videoing the whole thing, including Ash and Todd. The music in the speakers changed and more people started to dance, it was just some weird modern music that neither Larry or Sal was particularly into. They made their way out of the crowd and went to stand with their friends.

"Hey, you lovebirds! You ok?" Ash spoke up first, still with her phone in her hand. Both boys smiled and nodded, still not letting go of each others hands.

"Yeah! Sent the video to me later ok? I never want to forget this..."

A small squeak escaped Ash's mouth, she giggled at herself but nodded to Sal's request.

"Anyway...We all ready party?" She practically shouted. Neil replied with a 'hell yeah' while Toff just nodded. Larry had already raised his free hand in the air and was sporting his metal horns (The hand gesture before anyone gets the wrong idea). Ash jumped on the spot and started to move the group towards the dancefloor.

"C'mon then!"

The lads rolled out onto the floor and started lowkey dancing to the music. Larry pulled one of three flasks from his pocket and took discreet sips as he stared to get more into the music. Sal took one of his drinks and downed half the contents in one go, instantly making his head spin.

"Dude slow down, that stuff is mega strong."

Sal smiled and handed the flask back to Larry,

"I know, but you got a head start on me so I wanted even!"

Larry laughed and continued to dance with him. They danced for a couple of hours, not even caring what song it was. As the night progressed, the boys got drunker and drunker, though they were being careful not to get too wasted while at school.

At about midnight, the students were sent home, most people had left an hour ago but quite a few still remained. Just before they left, Sal found Ash and ran to hug her,

"Thank you for making me pretty...I don't know what I'd have done without you..."

Ash smiled and told him not to worry about it, he looked as if he was about to cry so she told him to hurry back to Larry, who was already half way out the door. Sal ran the best he could in his heels and caught up with him, grabbing onto his arm for support once he got there.

"So where to, Lar-bear? It is still early, plus it's prom night, we're supposed to have fun!"

Larry smiled and put his arm around the small boy's shoulders as he walked.

"We will have fun! We're going home, for 'prom traditions' just like you wanted."

Sal felt his heart flutter. He nodded enthusiastically as the began to walk home, almost stumbling a few times in the process. Larry had even cursed at the floor for apparently being 'too uneven and straight' which Sal had absolutely no idea what he meant. They entered Addison apartments at last and waited by the lift. It was already in use, they presumes it was Todd returning home with Neil. Sal giggled at the quietness as they waited for the lift to come back down. He held his hand out and admired his ring, as he had done so many times that evening.

"You do like it don't you? It's the one you pointed out at the shop a few months ago..."

Sal nodded and jumped to give his fiancé a kiss.

"It's perfect, Larry. It really is."

"Not as perfect as the person wearing it..."

As Larry finished his sentence, the lift doors prised open and they walked inside. Larry pulled his cardkey from his pocket and selected the basement. The doors closed slowly and started to descend. Larry didn't waste any time, he pulled Sal close and smashed his lips against Sal's, passionalty pushing their bodies together. Sal returned the kiss with equal passion for a moment before turning his head. Larry lowered his head and kissed Sal's neck, making him whimper.

"Larry...just hold on till we get inside, ok?"

Larry nodded and pulled his head away, feeling the boy tremble in his arms. He grabbed Sal's chin and turned his face so their eyes met.

"I love you, Sal. Now and forever...I will prove it to you, my love. I promise. I'll become a man deserving of you."

Sal lightly kissed Larry on the cheek and giggled.

"I love you more, and I already have a man that more than deserving of me, I always wonder if it's the other way around..."

Larry's lips pulled into a smirk as he tightened his grip on Sal.

"I love you most..."

****Well there you have it lol. I know someone was waiting for this. Sorry I took so long, I had a gaming addiction to feed. I'm still in my room but I'm a little happier now. Just not ready for the outside world. Next chapter will be smut, if you couldn't already tell. Anyway thx for reading! Baii! .****


	25. Chapter 25- To us

****Haii peeps! Sorry for how long this has taken me lol. Video games are to blame again, I can't get a game without getting all 50 achievements! As promised, it's a smut chapter so ya know the drill, no likey, no readey. Tf... lol. Cool, I don't think I have anything important to say so over to the engaged couple! .****

The lift doors opened with a ding, allowing the drunk couple to walk out of the lift, to the best of their ability.

Larry fumbled with his keys, eventually finding the right one to unlock the door. As the door swung open, they could see balloons all over the floor and a homemade banner hung on the doorway which read: 'Congrats on the engagement!'

Sal jumped around in excitement, very happy with the surprise, loving the reminder that he and Larry were in fact engaged. Larry looked confused as he walked into the apartment, trying not to step on the balloons as he looked for Lisa.

"Mom?"

He asked. Getting no reply, he looked in the kitchen. He saw a folded up note on the counter, next to a small bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. Larry looked at the note and chuckled to himself while reading it. Sal eventually walked in, wanting to know what Larry was doing.

"Hey Sal, Mom left us a note, want me to read it?"

Sal propped himself up with his elbows as he rested on the counter, he nodded his head viciously, almost nodding himself off the counter, Larry laughed even more before reading the note out loud.

"To my sons,

Congrats you two! I knew that everything would go well! I hope the pair of you aren't too drunk (I'm looking at you Larry!). I bought a small bottle of bubbly for you two, please don't drink it if you've already had too much though, I don't want to come home to find my boys with a killer hangover in the morning! I've gone out for the night with some friends so you two can enjoy your prom night. I'm raising my glass to the happy, engaged couple! Love you both, Lisa xx

P.S, Don't worry about taking the decks down, I'll take them down eventually."

Sal let out an 'aww' before standing up straight and walking over to Larry, taking the note from his hands.

"Well maybe Lisa didn't want to chance hearing us during our... 'prom traditions'?"

Larry laughed at his fiancé even more before placing his hands around the boy's waist, his fingers tracing the seam between the bodice and the skirt of Sal's dress. He leant down and kissed the shorter boy's neck, making him shiver.

"Maybe she didn't... but that means now we don't even have to attempt to be quiet. We can be as loud as we want..."

Sal looked up at his boyfriend and gave him _those _eyes, slowly linking his arms behind Larry's neck, pushing himself against him, knowing exactly how to get Larry interested. Not that he needed to be more excited though...

"Like you had any intentions of us being quiet!"

"Mhm, and what if I didn't?"

"Well it looks like I'd be in trouble." Sal said with a wink, insinuating the obvious, "Anyway, I need to piss, I'll be back in a minute."

Larry didn't even have time to reply before Sal walked towards the bathroom. He slumped against the counter and reread his mum's note. It felt so real now, Sally Fisher was his fiancé.

A few minutes later, Sal emerged from the bathroom looking like his usual self, all makeup removed. He looked so ashamed as he walked into the kitchen, severely resisting the urge to cover his face. Larry noticed and took him into his arms.

"Hey, don't do that. You still look beautiful, probably even more so now, even though you wont let me say it. You're real face is so gorgeous but I know what it's meant for you to cover your face tonight."

Sal nodded appreciatively against Larry's chest. He played with the hem of his skirt for a little while, before separating himself from his boyfriend and kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck. It didn't take long for them to separate since Sal couldn't stand up properly as he feet were killing him inside his heels.

"Anyway, you wanna open this bottle and celebrate or what?"

Larry removed his hands from Sal and reached for the bottle behind him and studied it. Sal nodded enthusiastically and looked through one of the kitchen drawers for a corkscrew, he didn't trust himself or Larry to pop the cork the normal way in their intoxicated state. Eventually, he found it and handed it to Larry, who opened it with little difficulty. Sal held the little champagne flutes out in front of him so Larry could pour the bubbling alcohol into them, almost making them overflow. Once the glasses were full, Larry carefully put the bottle down, not wanting to knock it over. The brunette took one glass in his hand and raised it slightly, initiating a toast.

"To us. And to the rest of our lives together. For you, the future Mr. Johnson."

Sal giggled and raised his glass too, clinking them together.

"To us..."

Sal sipped delicately on his drink, knowing that too much more alcohol would make him sick. Larry however, chugged the contents of his glass and placed it back on the counter. Sal carefully placed his almost full glass back on the side next to Larry's empty one. Immediately moving closer to Larry once again. The brunette chuckled, pulling the small boy close. Sal stood on his toes despite being in his small heels, of which were hurting his feet badly from the night of dancing, craning his neck up to Larry, forcefully smashing their lips together. The taste of the nights alcohol still lingered on their tongues, though neither of them cared. The taller boy leant down and raised the skirt of Sal's dress slightly and lifted him by the waist so he was sat on the counter, his legs instinctively wrapped around his fiancé's waist, despite having the support of the counter.

The couple carried on, their embrace getting more heated by the minute. Larry's tongue had danced its way into Sal's mouth, making the small boy moan slightly as felt strong hands trace every tiny curve of his body, touching every part of bare skin they could find.

Without needing confirmation, Larry pulled Sal off the counter, making the boy grip onto him tighter, and made his way to their bedroom, not once breaking their kiss. The makeup on Sal's lips had begun to rub off during the night, revealing a few scars through the remaining foundation and lip gloss which was bleeding around his lips, though more was being uncovered as the makeup rubbed off more and more as they continued.

On the short journey to the bedroom, Sal had reached up and pulled on the bun in Larry's hair, undoing it and letting the untameable hair flow down to its natural position. The tall boy immediately pushed Sal against the wall, not caring to avoid the multiple posters lining the walls of the room like he usually did. The small boy gasped as his back hit the wall, he bit his lip and threw his head back slightly, his back stinging from the force. Larry chuckled at him,

"Oh god, Sal, you're such a masochist."

Sal didn't answer, his only reply was loosening his grip and swiftly removing Larry's tie, throwing it aside before quickly unbuttoning half of his shirt. He only stopped when he felt his fiancé smirk against his lips once again. The brunette moved one of his hands carefully off him, making sure he was fully supported by the wall before he made his moves. Larry reached up and traced his fingers over the back of Sal's dress, searching for the zip. Eventually, his wandering hands found the zip and forcefully pulled it down in one go, earning a scowl from it's wearer.

"Be careful! I paid a lot of money for this dress!"

Larry rolled his eyes and gently let Sal down from against the wall. He turned the blue-haired boy around, reaching down to the hem of his skirt before gently easing the fabric up his body.

"Arms up, Princess."

Larry whispered in his ear, Sal obliged, letting his boyfriend pull the dress over his head and sling it over the door leaving him in just his boxers and shoes.

"Who are you calling princess? Did you forget that you're the princess in this relationship? The one who wakes up from true loves kiss and loves getting their hair braided?"

Sal thought he had him there, he knew he'd never let Larry forget that he woke up when Sal kissed him in the hospital.

"Well I didn't have much choice to wake up then, and I don't particularly like my hair being done but you love doing it so I let you. Besides, I'm not the one who wore a dress to prom, fits the Disney memes perfectly and deserves to be treated like a fucking princess."

He actually did like his hair being braided but now wasn't the time to own up to it.

Larry smirked, he knew he had won this time. He could almost see Sal's HP decrease and a 'critical hit' sign flash above his head.

"I...I..."

The shorter boy had no comeback. Confident with his small victory, Larry sat on the edge of their bed, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Sal kicked off the small purple heels and sauntered over to Larry, straddling his lap. He sat up on his knees, towering over his lover. Distracting him from removing his shirt, he raised Larry's chin so their eyes would meet for a brief second before resuming their aggressive make out session.

In due time, Larry's shirt was thrown to the floor, quickly followed by his shoes, trousers, and inevitably, both boy's boxers. By this point, they both were painfully hard, not to much surprise. They had moved up the bed, Larry now bridged over Sal's delicate body, which was covered in little bruises and red marks, on his neck you could even see distinct bite marks where Sal had made the mistake of telling Larry he wasn't biting hard enough. He soon came to regret that decision. Larry's back and shoulders were covered in scratch marks, some lines were even breaking the skin, not that he cared.

"You ready to do this, princess?"

"I'm not a princess!" Sal said, making his voice extra whiny and his lips form into a pout.

"Oh? Looks like someone's extra bratty today. Well, I don't care, you _are_ my princess tonight. You can't dress so beautifully and not expect to treated like one for at least one night. Now shut up and enjoy yourself."

"Make me!"

Larry really wanted to argue back but didn't bother, he figured that actions spoke louder than words. Before Sal could say anything else to provoke him, Larry firmly took Sal's member into his hands and slowly started to get him off, not wanting to get him too excited while the night was still young. The sudden act of his being touched was enough to make him bite his lip and close his eyes.

"Meanie..."

"Well it's what you get for being a brat and antagonising me. You should know that."

Sal opened his mouth to speak but his face just went red and he closed his mouth again. Larry chuckled under his breath and continued to pleasure Sal, gradually picking up the pace until he could feel him truly beginning to enjoy himself. The taller male practically jumped off the other once he thought he had had enough. Sal sat up, his face flushed deep red, he moved to one side so Larry could lie down where he just was. They knew each other well enough now so they didn't really have to ask what the other wanted.

Larry took hold of Sal's scarred wrists and guided him so he was straddling the brunette. No matter how many times they made love, Sal was always so nervous, especially if he was drunk. The smaller boy slid down his fiancé's body so his head was hovering just above his crotch. Not wasting any time, he licked up his entire length before slowly sucking at the tip, swirling his tongue across the head.

The brunette grew impatient, not wanting to wait much longer, he grabbed a handful of Sal's blue hair and pushed his head down, forcing him to take his entire length at once. Sal gagged immediately, he raised his hand as a sign for Larry to let up but he was ignored.

"Suck, Princess."

All the blue-haired boy could do was obey. He tried to answer him with a muffled 'okay' but the sound he made was unrecognisable with his mouth full. Sal obeyed his orders and began to suck his fiancé, earning small, muffled moans from him. Larry bucked his hips, making Sal gag once more. Soon after, his instincts took over, Larry took his hands and grabbed Sal's hair with both hands, making mini ponytails with his fists before yanking them upwards, pulling his boyfriend's head with them.

By this point, Sal was panting and gasping for air, however he couldn't let himself become tired just yet. Larry positioned Sal's head and roughly thrusted into his mouth, ignoring the quiet spluttering from his lover. He used the strands of hair in his hands to his advantage, pulling on them extra when he wanted to gain a reaction. Soon enough, he could tell he was having a little too much fun and released Sal's locks from between his fingers, allowing the boy to sit up and regain his composure. Larry sat up and inspected the dishevelled boy, wiping the precum from around his mouth.

"You ok there, Princess?"

Sal nodded as he coughed and wiped his mouth again for good measure. Larry chuckled, moving the blue, curly locks from in front of his face.

"Are you ready then?"

The small boy nodded once more before pushing Larry's chest, making him lie back down. His scarred lips immediately latched onto Larry's exposed neck, trying his hardest to bite and suck so he would leave a mark. The brunette grabbed onto Sal's hips and moved them so he was aligned with his entrance. Sal rested his head against Larry's chest as he slowly lowered himself onto his member, gently clawing at his lovers shoulder as he descended further. Once he was fully sat on his boyfriend's cock, Larry gripped his hips tight, making the smaller boy sit up, wincing slightly at his movements. Once he was adjusted, he began to move his hips slowly, in circles at first and then moving his hips up and down, riding him.

Soon enough, both boys were a moaning mess, though Larry was better at controlling himself. Sal threw his head back and bit his lip in a feeble attempt to contain himself as the slapping sounds of skin-on-skin echoed through the room. Larry looked up at his lover, admiring the view as he bounced roughly on his dick, very clearly letting the feelings take over his body. Just to add to his pleasure, the brunette removed one hand from Sal's hip and curled it around his member, roughly jacking him off as he continued to ride him.

"F-fuck...Larry..."

Sal moaned out, not even realising he had done so because his mind was turned blank by the intense waves of pleasure, accompanied by a growing knot in his stomach, telling him that he was getting close. Larry could feel it and slowed down his strokes, not wanting Sal to finish before he could get here.

"Faster...blue..."Larry barely managed to say between breaths.

Sal managed to hear his words and picked up his pace, leaning down and moving his hips faster than before, earning an immediate reaction from the brunette. Larry grunted and moaned, muttering more curse words as he grew closer to his climax. He began to rub Sal again, making the small boy whimper at his touch. Both boy began to pant and moan, though neither of them really heard each other over their own noises.

"L-Larry..."

After a few more rough strokes, Sal unloaded all over Larry's stomach, a pure look of pleasure washing over his face. Within seconds, Larry's face contorted in a similar way as he came inside of the blue-haired boy riding him. It didn't take long for them both to ride out their orgasms. Sal collapsed onto Larry's chest, panting and wriggling, hoping to separate himself from Larry without having to move too much. The brunette wrapped his arms around his fiancé, pulling him close so he could almost feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I-I love you, Sal." He said through heavy breaths, slowly regaining his composure.

"I love you too, Lar-Bear."

Their moment was briefly interrupted from Sal's phone going off from underneath the pile of clothes where it had carelessly been left. With an aching body, Sal peeled himself from Larry's hot body and retrieved his phone before quickly climbing back into bed, snuggling against his lover.

Sal checked the notification, it was from Ashley:

_Hey boys, _

_I thought I'd send you this before I forgot, have a great night. Try not to be too loud ;) xx_

Underneath the message, she had sent a video. Sal clicked the play button and his heart instantly warmed. It was the video of his and Larry's dance as prom kings. His eyes were instantly glued to the screen, he saw the way they were looking at each other. It was pure love.

As the song carried on, the camera panned around, showing other people in the hall. Todd and Neil were slow dancing, swaying from side to side, clearly loving being there together. The video showed more couples dancing together, even Chug and Maple for a brief moment.

"What's that?"

Larry had finally taken notice of what Sal was watching and was peering over his shoulder to see.

"It' our first dance as an engaged couple. Ash just sent it over."

Larry smiled into his shoulder, burying his head in Sal's neck, peppering little kisses over it.

"And we can have many more dances as a couple. Tell Ash thanks by the way."

Sal nodded and quickly typed a thank you to her before putting the phone down.

"Done. Now, can we sleep? I wanna head start on sleeping off the alcohol."

Larry chuckled but nodded, snaking his arms around Sal's warm body, pulling him closer.

"Of course we can, Princess. Sleep well, gorgeous..." He had barely gotten to the end of his sentence before he yawned and almost instantly fell asleep. Sal just smiled and held his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"You too...Princess..."

****Wow, umm...I'm so sorry it took this long lol. As we all know, family drama is the best and then the wouldn't let me have my laptop in hospital so I couldn't write then either...yee. Btw, I had time to catch up on my reading and I've finished a couple of TiffySoda's books, so if you like SalxLarry stuff, go check theirs out too. Anyway thanks for reading, I'll hopefully be back soon with more lol. Imma sleep now. Baii! .****


	26. Chapter26-Ido

Oof, hey guys. So...this is going to be the last chapter... I know no one reads this anymore but idc lol. Though I will be working on a few new projects soon so look out for them I guess. I'm sorry that I'm a shitty writer but this is legit all I have.

Anyway, over to our boys on their special day.

This was it. The long awaited special day. The marriage between two lovers, two best friends, two soulmates. The day in which they would declare their undying love for each other for the world to see.

"Hey, Sal?"

"Yeah, Travis?" Sal sat on a stool in front of the mirror he had looked into so many times.

"Why me? You could've chosen anyone to help you today, like Ashley at our prom. I don't think I deserve to see you like this..."

Sal swivelled on his stool and looked towards Travis.

"Because I forgive you, I don't hold anything against you, you were young and you only hurt me because you were hurt too. I didn't want Ash to see me before the wedding either, since she'd just cry all the time and I thought you'd be a great help!"

The blonde boy smiled and gestures for Sally to turn back around.

"Right, I have no idea how to do your make up, but I can help with your hair."

Sal shook his head,

"No it's ok, I can do most of it. You're here for moral support really. And to help me do the finishing touches. Besides, I can't get married while my best man is still in his jeans and t-shirt!"

Sal pointed at a suit bag hung on the lip of his wardrobe, the bag itself was opaque but you could still see the faint outline of the clothing inside, accompanied by a small tinges of black and yellow.

Travis rolled his eyes and pulled the bag from its makeshift perch. Unzipping it and carelessly emptying the contents onto the neatly made hotel bed. Sal smiles and drew his attention back to the mirror. Subconsciously, he traced his fingers along the grain of his mask which laid on the spacious dressing table among the many bottles and cans of various beauty products.

Armed with straighteners in one hand, and a brush in the other, Sal set to work on his long, blue hair, making sure to straighten every strand, ever so slightly curling it towards the end to give it a beautiful bouncy effect.

By the time he had done the first step, Travis had changed into his black suit, and was still tying his yellow tie in many different ways since he could never get it perfect.

Two slightly thick braids twined themselves into the front sections of Sal's hair, tying under his chin before finally shifting over his head so the braids connected over his hair, standing out to the rest. Sal took small jewelled flower pins and twirled them into his hair with equal distribution, it was slightly difficult to manage by himself so Travis eventually stepped in and placed the pins throughout his hair.

" Do we put the big one in now or later?"

Sal firmly shook his head, while trying not to shake too much that the pins fell out his hair.

"No, we add that last minute."

Travis shrugged and walked back over the the chain in which he had been sitting, picking up his phone and texting his "Secret mission: Wedding" group chat with him, Ashley and Todd, updating them on Sal's transformation progress. He chuckled to himself as Ash worried if he looked good or if she needed to come rescue him.

Ashley has bought Sal the same make up as he has worn at the prom. All the products which flawlessly hid his deformed face underneath.

He applied all the cosmetics as he needed until he was left with a clean, beautiful face. It shocked him every time he looked away from the mirror and back, still not able to believe how normal he looked. His eyes were alive with different shades of gold, contrasting with his blue iris' ,the eyeliner and lashes added perfectly to them, creating an astonishing affect. His lips were painted with a deep purple shade, with a clear glitter coating, sealing it on.

After checking himself over in the mirror one last time, he turned to Travis,

"Is it time?"

————————————————-

Larry stood at the bottom of the grand aisle, pacing back and forth. "Where is he? He should be here by now, what if he got cold feet, what if he backed out?"

Todd, who had been dealing with a hysterical Larry for about half an hour, had finally had enough. He walked up to him and pulled him by his shirt collar, "Look, there's no way he would ever do that to you, he will be here soon. The wedding isn't for 10 minutes yet. Him and Travis are probably putting the finishing touches on him right now."

Once he was released from Todd's grip, he collapsed exhausted onto a chair. He nodded, agreeing to his best man's statement while collecting his thoughts.

Todd quickly pulled out his phone and texted Travis,

Hurry up, dude. He's losing it.

————————————

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

Travis took out his phone and read the message displayed on the screen. He quickly glanced at the time before looking up to Sal.

"Sal it's almost... wow, you look beautiful."

Sal was stood on a small stool, pulling at his dress here and there, making sure it fell comfortably. He hadn't wanted anything too fancy but the plainness of his dress make it even better. He wore a knee length, A-line dress with a small underskirt underneath to puff the skirt out a little. The bodice and top layer of the skirt was made of white silky material with no patterns, only small darts and folds in the fabric breaking the smoothness. The silky material stopped where a sweetheart neckline would be, but then lace took over and covered the rest of his top half, laced sleeves ran down his arms, coming to a halt on a small opening in which Sal slipped his middle finger, almost like a glove. The lace around his neck ended around his collarbones but travelled backwards where it clasped together with multiple buttons down his back. On the back piece, a large, round piece of lace was missing and was instead replaced with a very thin mesh, exposing a large portion of his back.

"Button me up with you? I can't reach the top ones."

Travis continued to stare at the groom before him as he slowly fastened the remaining buttons towards the top of the dress. He peered around the body so he could see Sal's grinning face in the mirror.

"You truly do look beautiful, Sal. Larry is the luckiest man in the world."

Sal's face softened at Travis's words. He mouthed a small thank you as he continued to admire himself in the mirror.

"All done. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The groom jumped down as carefully as he could off his little stool and slipped on a pair of heavily jewelled shoes with little kitten heels, he didn't care about being tall on his wedding day because he knew he was in for a life time of always being small next to the man he loved.

He took Travis' arm and walked out their hotel room towards the room in which he would be wed. They stopped outside a set of grand wooden doors, these were the last things separating Sal and Larry on their wedding day.

"Hey Sal, I know you were set on that beautiful hair piece you chose out but Larry had other plans. He got you a couple last second surprises."

The blonde reached into his inside pocket and emerged with a small jewellery box, he opened up the lid to expose a large hairpin, covered with beautiful gems arranged to look like flowers, little yellow gems were dotted between them. Sal reached his hand out and traced the design.

"This...this is..."

"Your mothers. Larry said he found it a while ago when he was sorting through some boxes from when you lived in the apartments. He thought you might like to wear it."

Sal wanted to burst into tears but knew he couldn't ruin his make up. He turned around for Travis to slip it into his hair, desperately trying to hold back floods of tears. The pin was neatly placed into his hair where the two braids met, matching the other smaller pins already decorating his locks.

"Larry also game me one more thing to give you, look at the bouquet." He pointed towards the box next to the doors. Sal cautiously picked up the box and retrieved its only contents.

The bouquet was exactly as he had ordered it, a small arrangement of pastel yellow and blue flowers. But there was one extra thing on it. Hung from around the stem of a larger flower, was a small locket on a blue piece of ribbon. Sal flipped open the locket to reveal two pictures, one of Larry, Lisa and Sal, and the other of his mother Diane, sat smiling on a picnic blanket enjoying herself in the sun while Sal ran in the background of the photo from many years ago.

Looking down at the bouquet in his hands, Sal smiled. Travis had expected him to cry from the refreshed memories but alas his friend didn't shed a tear. He merely looked up to him with an expression like a kid on Christmas.

"I'm ready now."

\--

Todd was still pacing along with the anxious groom, even he was feeling some of the anxiety Larry was feeling by this point.

Without warning, the speakers across the room began to gently play the beginning of 'More than Words' by Extreme and all the guests who has previously been noisily chatting in their seats were now stood and silent, their heads all turned towards the back of the room to see the large wooden doors open, slowly revealing the groom linked arm in arm with his best man.

Larry and Todd quickly returned to their positions on the right of the aisle and inhaled deeply. Todd nudged the taller man's arm.

"You'll be fine. Just don't mess up."

Larry shot him a look but it quickly softened into a smile.

"Thanks, man. I couldn't have been here without you today."

The ginger-haired man adjusted his friend's tie and gave him a quick hug before they both turned around to see Sal and Travis walking slowly down the turquoise aisle to the slow rhythm of the song.

Majority of the left side seats remained empty except a few occupied by mutual friends of both grooms who didn't want Sal's aisle to be empty. Along the front row was Lisa, Chug, Maple, Soda and Ashley. All of them were dressed in fancy clothes, Chug looking less fancy than the others with his t-shirt poking out from underneath his smart shirt but it was a miracle he was even looking that good.

As the song continued, the pair got closer to the front where Larry was stood facing forwards, making extra effort to stand straight, making him look unnaturally uncomfortable. Todd stood by his side and winked at Sal just as he walked next to them.

"Ready, Princess?" Sal whispered next to Larry's ear, making the poor man jump. He gave a slight chuckle before pointing to his hair.

"Always. I even put a small braid in just for you."

The couple finished their little reunion while their guests took their seats and turned to the officiate.

They turned to Travis first,

"Do you give this man to his partner?"

Travis unhooked his arm from Sal's and gave him one last hug, a tear clearly forming in his eye but he refused to cry at a wedding.

"I do."

He turned and placed Sal's hand in Larry's before taking a seat next to Ash. Even though the two never saw eye to eye, they smiled at each other and took the other's hand, knowing it was their only hope at not ugly crying throughout the entire ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Sally Fisher and Larry Johnson in matrimony. We remember that marriage is a time when two people's love is made public and share mutual promises to one another. We join in our support of their love as they dedicated their lives to each other.

And while today is a joyous day, unfortunately there are some people close to us who can not be here with us in person, but we hope they are in spirit. Sally's mother, Diane is one of these people. We can only hope that she is smiling down on us all today as we feel all her loving support."

The music in the background finished and switched to an instrumental version of the song, as Sal and Larry stood before the officiant, turned face to face as they held onto their lover's hands, quickly glancing back at their guests before returning focus to themselves.

"Sally and Larry, the covenant in which you are about to make to each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of the love you have for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love.

Now I will ask you to declare your intent to marry of your own free will."

The officiant first turned to Larry,

"Do you, Larry Johnson, take Sal Fisher to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

They next turned to Sal,

"Do you, Sal Fisher, take Larry Johnson to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The grooms looked into each other's eyes, "So far so good" both thought in their heads, thankful they didn't mess anything up yet.

"Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another. Larry, please repeat after me,"

Larry turned to Sal and took both of his hands into his own, proceeding to repeat the words.

"Sally, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part."

Throughout the vows, Sal could feel Larry shake from concentrating so hard, it probably didn't help that Sal was trying not to giggle through the entire thing.

"Sally, if you would please do the same."

"Larry, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part."

Their was a moment of silence before the ceremony continued.

"May we please have the rings."

The couple turned to Todd who put his hands up, a look of panic flashed across their faces. The best man chuckled and pointed towards the other side of the room. They turned to see Soda in her little flower girl dress carrying a little woven basket with yellow flowers lining the bottom. Maple pointed her towards the alter and whispered in her ear.

Sal bent down and held his arms out as Soda toddled towards him, making sure she didn't spill anything out her basket.

"Sawwy face!" Sal scooped Soda up into his arm and placed her on his hip. Larry gently took the basket from her before pulling a small ring box from among the flowers. Sal pulled a silly face at Soda making her giggle,

"Thank you, sweetheart. Go back to mummy for now okay?"

Soda nodded and Sal put her down, watching her carefully as she walked back to Maple.

Larry had given the rings to the officiant so the wedding continued.

"These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of true love. They will represent the love and trust that these two people promise to each other on this day.

Larry, will you take this ring and place it upon Sally's finger and as you do, repeat to him, after me, these words."

Larry took a plain looking wedding band from the box and took Sal's right hand.

"Other one dummy." Sal whispered to him, desperately trying not to laugh. Larry quickly took his other hand and slipped the ring onto his fourth finger.

"I give you this ring, as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all I will be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly and freely marry you and join my life to yours."

By now, you could hear muffled sniffs coming from the front row as Travis and Ash had collapsed into a puddle of tears. Whereas Lisa was silently wiping tears away with already prepared tissues while also giving some to the puddles as well.

"Sally, could you please do the same, and repeat after me."

Sal took the other ring from the box, it was almost identical to his but it had an extra matte line around the middle of it. He slipped it onto the correct finger and held his hand while he recited his vows.

"I give you this ring, as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all I will be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly and freely marry you and join my life to yours."

The officiate put away the sheets they were reading from,

"In the presence of your witnesses, you have both accepted the vows of the other, you may now go forth and fulfil your vows with the same love and devotion which now blossoms between you.

I now pronounce you partners for life, you may seal your marriage with a kiss."

Larry cupped Sal's face in his hands,

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

AAAAHHHHHHHH finally done!!!!!!!!!! The writers block towards the end of this book has been horrible!!! I might do some extra chapters from after the wedding but eh, that's another day. Thank you so much for actually reaching the end of this book, I have some more saved in my drafts which I'll update in one go after they're finished. Okaii thank youuuuuuu, byeee .


End file.
